


Creepypasta Omegaverse Short Stories

by StinkKat001



Series: Creepypasta Omegaverse Stories [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Slender (Video Game), Slender Man Mythos, Slender: The Arrival
Genre: Abandonment, Abandonment Issues, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Babies, Begging, Beta/Omega, Biting, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Cameras, Car Ride, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Complicated Relationships, Consensual Underage Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Creepypasta, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Daydreaming, Deepthroating, Depressing, Depression, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Family Feels, Fantasizing, Fantasy Sex, Feels, Fertility Issues, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Forced Soulmates, Friendship, Group Sex, Hate Sex, Huddling For Warmth, Humiliation, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Infertility, Jealousy, Knotting Dildos, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Loneliness, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, May be Out of Character for some of them, Mind Break, Minor Injuries, Mother Hen Mates, Mpreg, Multi, Muteness, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Office Sex, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character, Pain, Painful Sex, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Postpartum Depression, Power Bottom, Power Play, Pregnancy, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Punishment, References to Depression, Riding, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Sex, Roughness, Rutting, Scent Marking, Scenting, Secret Crush, Self Confidence, Semi-Canonical Character, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Inexperience, Shyness, Single Parents, Sixsome - M/M/M/M/M/M, Smut, Snacks & Snack Food, Some Characters are a Tease, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Spanking, Spitroasting, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Video Cameras, Virginity, Wet Dream, Worried Mates, Worry, ruts, shy characters, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 59
Words: 88,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/pseuds/StinkKat001
Summary: A one shot and or short stories with the mix of CreepyPasta & OmegaVerse in it. I'm open for any ship, male x male, female x female and male x female with it being either platonic or romantic down to pretty much anything. So you can all request away with your heart's desire and I'll write them it with the best of my ability. Also, here I will write some of my own stories to pass the time or when I have ideas that I want to share.Requests are always open





	1. Rules/ Requests are Open

These are the basic rules/ information that I have for now which may change sooner or later down the road depending

 **1)** You can pick the characters which can be up to one or as many as you want though I don't do readers or people's Ocs cause I don't think I'll do them any good

 **2)** You can choose the dynamic of said characters

 **3)**  Also, I'm fine with anything added like your personal head canons, kinks (though I won't do anything too weird, sorry) and just whatever extra stuff that you want to see in your request

 **4)** I'm not picky or whatsoever the story be about so you can just sprang at me with your ideas for it

 **5)** The story doesn't need to always involve smut though I'm perfectly fine with it and try my best with it, I can do other things to which you prefer like for example, friendship and many others

 **6)** No bashing at others ships and or people's choices in their ideas for what they want so be nice and know what your mother says, if you have nothing nice to say. Don't say anything at all

 **7)** This will be a ship war free zone as I hopefully don't want this to be harmful for anyone involved so be nice to everyone and the story they asked for


	2. Ticci Toby x Masky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story wasn't requested by anyone but myself out of mere boredom. Story includes small four parts to it. 
> 
> Character(s);  
> Ticci Toby: Alpha  
> Masky: Omega

Part One:  
Masky couldn't believe it at all, he shouldn't have been this way in the first place, not deserving in his opinion to the mockery he was surely to get from the other residents. An Omega was what he had presented as to his complete horror and disgust on that fateful day when his first heat came to ruin everything in his life and it didn't help a but when it occurred right in front of everyone. He merely thought that he had been a regular ol' Beta since he at the time was in his early twenties and neither had a heat or a rut but now that was only because he was a very, very late bloomer. The look on his boss's face even when lacking one shown great disappoint in him which did hurt him deeply in the soul. A proxy to Slenderman can't possibly be an Omega from the rest and no doubt better two dynamics, a complete outrage and as well embarrassing to the public eye back in the Underworld.

"You know it can't be all that bad to be an Omega?" A voice spoke out silently to the emotionless mask wearing man who just stood there like a brick wall with a blank expression. The quiet yet nurturing voice was owned by his dearest friend that expressed sincere worry over him. "And don't ask to how I know that. It isn't that uncommon for you and your self-loathing self" Masky did look like a standing corpse in his deep thought about how the past continued to haunt him in each and every passing day. A grimace soon grew on his pale face when turning around to face the hooded man besides him with arms crossed over his chest.

"I wasn..." Masky quickly responds but just as fast shuts his mouth. "... Yeah. Okay maybe I was but how would you know how it feels? You lucky enough to have been a Beta"

"Hm. Maybe I was but everyone and I mean pretty much everyone here goes through their own issues with what they are so don't single yourself out"

An awkward and tense silence occurred between the two proxies afterwards with Masky impatiently tapping his foot on the carpeted floor set out in the hallway. The day was surely going to last an eternity if they were to stay there like a bunch of idiots waiting for a particular young twitching man to leave his bedroom. "Goood dammit. What is taking him so damn long in there?" He responds, clearly irritated when turning around to grab the room's door handle to open it until stopping abruptly in his tracks. It can't possibly be true when he smelt the now overpowering smells that basically hit him right in his face somehow when still wearing the mask.

"Hey? What's wrong?" Hoodie asked.

"It can't be. He can't be one..."

"What? Come on. Tell me like 'he can't be' what?"

"A-an Alpha..." Hand still gripping on the handle, unsure if he should actually open the door to reveal the youngest man in a supposed special occasion, a rut. It horrified him to an extent that he couldn't move a single inch until he felt a hand placed on his slumped shoulder. Truth be told that what Toby presented as didn't scare him but something else that got him to nervously sweat a second coat over his skin. Masky knew Alphas only go into a rut when an Omega was nearing their heat or already started the cycle. "I g-got to go" He said before rushing over to his own room to get away and be locked away from the outside world.

 

Part Two:  
The sound to his door slamming shut was heard though the entire mansion as he hastily locks everyone out from his room. It will have to take the force of Slenderman or maybe the begging by Hoodie to make him leave the secured safety. A scramble was soon made through each drawer in both his closet and small side table set next to his bed, looking for something in particular that got him acting that way. "Come on... where are you?" Masky stutters. "There you are. Oh no. N-no. No. No... it isn't true" There it was in his trembling hands, an empty pill bottle that once held his suppressants was gone meaning he forgot to refill it. He was now dealing with the beginning telltale signs of heat or it had already started without his acknowledgement.

It was some time later where he was laying on his bed, "Hmmm..." Masky silently moaned in his feathered pillows as to be exact on the time it had been a full day that the other proxy presented and his heat kicking on to the fullest. A heat for an Omega was a strenuous process where their body's natural instinct to look for a mate, to be bonded and bred is pushed to full force. The man that was half naked below the waist was revolted by the idea to being some simple house Omega to some riled-up Alpha that have him bare foot and pregnant full of children. He became so preoccupied with it that he wasn't paying attention to the heavy knocking to his bedroom door. A repeat to the knocks again got his train of thought to look past his shoulders at the loud noise emitting in his room.

"M-masky? Are you I-in there?" Toby's voice called out. "Know you're in th-that room. I c-can smell you. So, you b-b-better open right n-now" That authoritative Alpha voice sent a shiver down his spine. It somehow made him submissively obey as he crawls out from the nest he made out from his bed and walk over to invite the proxy. Mr. Twitchy is what he calls the younger man usually behind his back or in front of him when angry stares at him with hungry eyes. "W-wow..." Was all that the Alpha muttered when looking up at the other who had only a thin sheet covering up his nude self. A hand grabs firmly at his side with the free one moving him back in the room so they can finally have the necessary fun shared during Masky's heat.

The shorter man being in such close intimate proximity with the rut-stricken Alpha finally broke him, getting him in a blurred lustful frenzy. "Uh... U-ugh... Toby. I-I need you. Can't d-do this alone..." Pitiful to how low he sunk to get a little taste to the pleasure he was forbidden to have by the orders from the boss. 'I don't want a scandalous Omega. Already didn't want an Omega working here to begin with so don't disappoint me' Remembering Slender berating him so unpleasantly got him close to being completely out the mood. He laid down on his bed, pulling Toby above him. Sex, just that not love whatsoever was what Masky wanted from the newly presented Alpha that began to thrust in his awaiting hole that was now drenched in slick.

Erotic can be described in the younger man's mind as he watches with amusement to how the other was reacting so pleasantly and not a complete asshole to his quickened motions. "You l-like that? Acting quite the sl-slut, aren't you?" Toby retorts with an ever-growing shit eating smirk plastered on his naturally pale skin. A thing that Toby couldn't pin point to what was going on and to that he wasn't able to control was the end to his member swelling inside the usual grumpy man below him. "S-shit man... you're so freaking ti-tight" He returned with a throaty chuckle when realizing he was locked in place, instead to being scared shitless about it he was going on like normal. The pounding kept on for all night until both were too tired to go on with the love making and he practically collapsed right next to the Omega after finally the knot swelled back down. A night, the two men would never forget in all their life where there be consequences to the actions caused by both of them that can be either good or bad.

 

Part Three:  
Morning came as the sun slowly rises up in the sky, revealing itself to be a gorgeous day for anyone to witness the pure beauty. A low hiss broke the tranquility as a sleepy Omega starts to awaken and stretch unbeknownst to him that there was someone else there on his bed. The outstretched hand slapped on the still dozing Alpha laying there with an arm sprawled over his chest. "What in the fucking hell...?" Masky curses as his blurred vision focuses on the other man clutching at him like some chewed up play toy. He looked the part with noticeable hand prints scattered all over his body with love bites nearing his neck.

"F-five more minutes, Slendy pl-please..." The Alpha pleads in his sleep.

"Hope to the gods this is a bad dream of sorts?" He himself begs as he scoots out from the blankets and touchy-feely hands belonging to the proxy still asleep. A mirror he had propped against a wall was the go to as he scans from head to toe, front and backwards for anything out of the ordinary. The gods in the sky couldn't predict what he found next what dab in the middle of his neck that stung like a mother fucker. "Ow. Ow. That hurts" A numbing sensation came from the area as he examined closer at it, finding what he source was and it was awful. Masky's dark eyes widened upon seeing the fresh bruise that told the unfortunate act that being a bonding mark. He hisses angrily as he stomps over to where the other was sleeping and with a fist punched the guy right in the midsection.

"Awake! I'm a-awake!?!?"

"You better be, dumbass"

"Jeeze m-man?! W-why are you in m-my ro... your room?" Toby's own eyes was wide open as well when looking about in the rather drab room and pissed off Omega with a pillow covering his private parts glaring at him with anger. He had no clue to what was happening and what the pair had done the previous night. The newly Alpha side of him growls annoyed at the shorter man that backed off a bit in shocked fear. "Okay w-we might've done something t-that the both of us will so-sooner or later regret b-b-but there's got to be at least something we c-can do about it to reverse it?"

"Uh no. There's nothing that can't be done to 'reverse' a bonding mark like this"

"C'mon... Got to be a way to reverse it...?" Toby replied.

Masky rolls his eyes in an overly dramatic manner when crossing his arms around his puffed-out chest. "No. There isn't. Sadly, to my complete horror and disgust..." He spoke as he didn't know if he actually liked the newly presented Alpha in that way and if so this wasn't the way to start off with their relationship. The expression on Toby's face was well deserved as it shown itself that what had been said had revolted him. "What we done is totally unforgivable and completely irresponsible" He exclaimed out loud as he watches the other man stand up from previously laying down on his bed.

"I-i don't n-need to take this from you. I thought you b-be different but I guess n-not...?" Toby growled, clearly upset by the masked man as he headed out from the proxy's room in only a quick matter of seconds. The masked man was left alone with an unknown feeling that couldn't pin point what emotion was bouncing off of the Alpha onto him, it was something that he didn't express too much or wanted to admit ever that one being love.

Part Four:  
*Weeks Later*  
It couldn't be possible for him but it was as he looks down at a pregnancy test held in his trembling hands that shown him the scary results. The masked man didn't know what to do now as he was caught in a sicky situation caused by that no-good twitchy Alpha. Toby hadn't been seen for a while now but he wasn't shocked from it as the other had been sent out to a mission by their boss for some time. 'What am I going to do...? The boss is going to kill me if he finds this out..." Worrying thoughts filled his already cramped and easily stressed out mind when having to shove the test into his pockets. A soft knock was heard on the other side to the bathroom where it had come to be like a second bedroom to him, a place where he would go running towards when his stomach was dealing with that awful sickening sensation.

"Hey? You're fine over there?" Hoodie worryingly calling out to him. "Been in there for some time now?"

Masky sighs tiredly as he shifts over onto his feet after letting himself get all cramped up in the previous position that was him sitting on the bathtub's ledge. "Y-yeah. Just come on in..." The door slowly opened up with the hooded Beta walking up to him. An obvious sign that Hoodie was clearly worried about him was that 'I'm not going to deal with any bullshit lies you try to tell me' look on his face. "...Okay. I c-can explain this..." He was sick for weeks and his closest friend knew that and tried to get to the bottom of it in one way or another with him. The Omega pulled out the pregnancy test to which he had handed it over to Hoodie who just stared down at it.

"Uh... Its. Its po…"

"I know. It's positive... and before you go yuck and throw it away. I made sure I dried it fully after use" The masked man spoke up again with an even heavier sigh, "... I don't know what to do. Boss is going to murder me..." Small prickles of tears were fighting to be set loose as he quickly wipes it away almost to the bone with his balled-up fists.  
"Hey its fine? We got this... Wait who's the other parent?" The Beta male replied when helping the man up from the floor while wiping away the waterworks streaming down his cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me that you got bonded with someone? I would've made a humongous celebration for you?" He jokingly said, trying to lighten up the mood for his highly upset work partner that recently found out he was carrying another life inside him.

Masky groans deeply as he struggles to find any sort of self-confidence to admit to who the father was to his unborn child. "... Its Toby..." The admitting to the other half that got him in this predicament was difficult thought he done it to his surprise.

"That's surprising to say the least, huh?" Hoodie rubs at the back of his neck nervously while giving his friend a reassuring pat on the sloping shoulders. "But we got this together and soon Toby be in this alongside with you if he likes it or not" He saw the slow nod and with that leads the distressed Omega back to his bedroom to rest until the youngest proxy were to return home to receive the news. The thing the masked man and he didn't know was that Toby wouldn't come back to the mansion for obvious and sudden reasons that would leave Masky alone to raise a baby.

 

*Years later*  
A young boy at the age of four ran through the empty halls past the living room towards the mansion's two front doors. He stopped in his tracks with an urge to call out to his masked mama to why there was a stranger with a bandaged-up face on their porch. The man was around six feet tall, more so exactly six feet who twitches ever so slightly while raising a hand up, appearing that he wants to knock on the door but something was keeping the older man from doing it. "Um...?" A soft, gentle hand was placed on top his head belonging to his Omega mama, brushing his short chocolate brown locks out from blocking his vison. "There's someone at the door"

"What's wrong, Jonathon...?!?" His mama replied before stopping to look up ahead at the stranger that seemed to have been familiar to him. "I-it can't be... You're back...??!" The scene in front of Jonathon was confusing as he watches his mama immediately hug onto the strange man for dear life.

"Mama...? Who is this? Why are you hugging him like that?" He asked, tilting his head to the side after the two adults quickly let go when seeing him. The stranger looked so similar to him in appearance and that was so scary for him as he went to stand in front of his mama to be a protection shield. "Who are you?" He spoke firmer as he wants answers from the strange, twitching man.

"Oh him... Well he's. I should've told you this earlier..." Mama said worryingly behind him when putting his soft hand on the boy's stiff shoulders. "...He's your father. The one that disappeared for like, no reason at all years ago?" Jonathon can sense his mama held back some building anger inside that got himself all the more worked up like the rambunctious child he was from birth. The young boy was close to pushing the man away from his mama and saying some pretty bad words to him as a piece of his child like mindset. "Sweetheart. It's fine I can handle this by myself. He may have a good reason and I mean a dang great one to why he left?"

The stranger twitches even more as he stares wide eyed at the young boy that he hadn't been in his life for four years. "I-it's hard to explain this but I will f-for the sake of both of yours..." Jonathon couldn't understand the story whatsoever as he hears at the beginning to it as some random trip the twitchy man described he went on the time he was sent off those years ago after a fight with mama. It then went off to how it went terribly wrong where in the end he got caught by the authorities and thrown in a psych ward for being what they said crazy. He saw tears dripping down his mama's face after hearing the tale then going back to hugging the man and saying again on repeat the word sorry.  
"Hey! You can't hug my mama! He's mine!?" He yelled out as he squirms out in between the two men as he pouted at the stranger.

"It's fine, sweetheart..." Mama whispers while holding him close to his chest. "... Now we're can go back to what we should've been in the first place. A family to which I know you deserve"

Jonathon pouts some more as he sticks his tongue back at the man smiling a lopsided smile at him. "I'm not calling you dad... You have to earn it like you have to earn my mama's heart"

"I k-know and I'm willing as much as y-you ma t-to do that for you..."


	3. Jeff the Killer x Ben Drowned (Requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story was requested and is mostly fluff then smut.
> 
> Character(s);  
> Jeff the Killer: Alpha  
> Ben Drowned; Omega

"Stupid as hell game. This is why I don't like playing with you sometimes. You always win" The Alpha growls as he drops the controller to the ground after losing for the umpteenth time to the small sized elf. All that was heard for the longest time for him was the other man's snickering besides him, taking in all the glory when finishing the game with the title of winner. He began to scratch uncontrollably at his pale skin due to an old habit he couldn't shake off that in the end left nasty scars.

"Hey Jeff. Man, don't be that way with me. A sore loser isn't very attractive"

"Whatever..." Jeff replied as he laid down on the elf's bed where soon after he gave out a breathlessly huff upon having felt a noticeable weight bestowed upon his chest. The source he soon found out to be was the other man making a pillow out of him. "You do know that you're not as light as a feather, know that?"

"So, mean there with the comments? You lucky that I love it when seeing the anger boiling up inside you. It gets me so hot" Ben spoke in a more perverted tone of voice that in turn received him a jab in the side from the killer. He didn't mind the harsh poke as he rather liked the feeling he gotten from his close roommate/ mate and liked to tease the guy for it. "Ow... Hey. Hey that hurts baby" A lazy, crooked grin grew on the small Omega's face as he rubs his scent all over the stained white sweatshirt worn by his Alpha as more of a practical joke than anything else to get the other man off at night.

Jeff groans deeply when staring down at Ben with his eyes showing so much pent up sexual tension. "W-will you stop being a tease" He spoke angrily yet hadn't pushed the Omega off him since he was so caught up in taking in deep inhales to the sweet smells. A smell that was absorbed into his dirty, crinkled up attire that hadn't taken a good wash for days.

"You like it. When I get you so worked up like this?"

An annoyed eyeroll was made as Jeff wrapped his arm around his Omega's waist, pulling the warm body of the man's closer to him. He may act like he was some disgruntled asshole to people who thinks that is all who he is inside and out but like Ben told him countless times again on repeat that he was a big softie. "... Hard for me to say this in all, whole mushy crap that I'm not always into with you. I love you" The Alpha said quickly and so out the blue that it got the blond in shock by the mere three words. A deafening silence came about in the room for minutes where Jeff thought he might've said something that was too much to handle at one single moment. It was giving him the shivers and it didn't help when the blonde pulled away from his grasp until a quick swung of thin legs went across his body to the other side.

The light skinned male with his bright red eyes looks dead center into circular white ones that displayed surprise and fear. "You really do?" Ben spoke up as the frown that was on his face turned into a genuine smile. He sat on the Alpha's chest for some while where he knew the man expects him to say the same three words to him and as a 'tease' he waits until emotions get all built up within the Alpha beneath him.

"Come on. Are you going to say the same or not?" Jeff replied in a hastily done manner. "Is this because I called you by that name earlier? Didn't mean it" As he sat up to face the Omega sitting on him, a set of lips met his own that plops him back down on the bed. The kiss lasted for an agonizing short lived second before being ending as it had begun for the pair, a complete surprise. It left Jeff totally dumbstruck over it and that was how Ben liked it.

"That's only a small slice of the problematic cake. Hell, what am I saying here it's just that I like absolutely love it when you get so riled up with me" Ben responds, wiping away the drool with the end of his balled fist. "Also, love you too" He drops down back on the man, resting his face in his Alpha's neck, doing the same process of rubbing his scent against the dried blood covered skin.

"Sometimes you get my so mad but surprisingly at the same time I love you too much"

"Hm I know. By the way Smiley, your clothes reek"


	4. Ticci Toby x Ben Drowned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story wasn't requested by anyone but only myself and my imagination
> 
> Character(s);  
> Ticci Toby: Alpha  
> Ben Drowned: Omega

"B-baby... Please.... Gah!?!" Ben yelps when twisting his legs around one another whilst being turned over to his stomach with ass up in the air and face shoved in the pillow. Air wasn't being given to him as he struggles to breathe with his dirty blond locks tugged on back every once in a while, for those shallow breaths to be taken to his air devoid lungs.

"D-don't be a whiney Omega now? I t-t-thought you w-wanted this?" The Alpha stutters.

Bloodied tears started to trickle down his cheeks, "Yes I do, Alpha but please take it easy, will you?" He loved the feeling even though it causes him immense pain. It was downright obvious from his little guy downstairs was starting to harden in his pants. The twitching hand on his hair loosens a bit to which he turns to face the other man that took them there in a small, sectioned off room far away from the residents in the mansion. "... A closet of. Of all places, really Toby? Amazes me that you found a pillow to quiet me as well?"

"W-well I'm sorry that I didn't f-fffind the Bahamas of hiding places, you h-highness?" Toby spoke up again when staring endlessly at those teary bright red eyes glaring up at him. "... I just didn't w-want anyone to hear you a-and I? Hell I-it be embarrassing if one of them f-ffind us in this predicament?" An image of one of the many other crazed minded killers finding the pair in the closet would spell out instant doom and pain, especially for his lusting Omega. The two men wasn't even bothered by the mere sounds of clacking footsteps against the wooden floorboards as the got into yet another heated argument.

"Oh, so it's my fault that my heat came a little early and I only wanted to spend some time with my Alpha but no I should've just gone off to Ej instead, shouldn't I?" The short Omega elf was then shoved right back on the floor after he said such a careless thing in front of the Alpha. He maybe could've chosen better words to describe what he was feeling at the moment but feelings got the better of him.

"Y-you wouldn't d-d-dare... would you?" That Alpha voice once there turned into a quivering one that truly expressed fear and worry. Ben didn't even respond, staying silent through it as Toby got on his fours over him with that big puppy dog eyes. "I s-said, would you? You r-really go to that eyeless cannibal t-then me during y-you're heat?" Silence came over them still when the Omega struggle to speak and when he did it was a blubbering, incoherent mess worse than the Alpha.

"I didn't mean. Mean for I-it to come off as that to you"

"It d-did, Ben like the l-light of day. I'm n-nnnot deaf"

"Aw c'mon. I'm sorry and I know you're on the verge too on apologizing to me?" Ben weakly wrapped his shivering arms around the slumping shoulder of his Alpha's that angry face turned back to the familiar loving and doting he fell in love with the first day he met the proxy. "Let's go back to why you dragged me in this small closet, shall we?" A stifled, almost forced chuckle leaves his thin lips that received a rough kiss from Toby.

"Y-yeah..." Toby said breathless between the smooches he gave the smaller man on the neck and shoulder blades, holding him for dear life and not caring about their surroundings outside that closet door. Footsteps were common in the manor as like literally everyone had to be up and at it since the time was past noon. The closet door to be speaking of while the two men got frisky saw that the door handle was making a soft creaking sound, showing it slowly turning to the side. "G-god dammit...?!?" The Alpha called out in shear surprise when meeting shocked face to the expressionless masked face belonging to his fellow superior proxy standing at the doorway looking at the two on the floor. "...Uh t-this isn't w-what it looks like, Mask? I swear on m-my mother's life..." He instantly covered up his bare chest with his jacket with the Omega using his arms to save his self-respect from the uninterested eyes of the effeminate masked man.

Masky couldn't care less what other people did in their spare time but really, in the closest of all places since anyone needed of something go there first to find it. "Yeah whatever I don't personally care. Just grabbing a broom and I leave you two lovebirds to you own devices" It didn't last long with the interruption as Masky got what he needed and left the pair to sit there on the floor like a bunch of headless chickens locked up in an encased room. "... Surrounded by a bunch of idiots sometimes..." He grunted tiredly as he went on with his day normally with broom in gloved hand to start his tasks of cleaning the entire mansion.


	5. Eyeless Jack & Laughing Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story wasn't requested but only by myself and my imagination. Seen more as a platonic relationship then romantic
> 
> Eyeless Jack: Beta  
> Laughing Jack: Beta

"Y'know I always wonder how it would feel to be either an Omega or an Alpha? To think it may be better than..." The eyeless cannibal spoke quietly with a long drawn out sigh. "... Than to think it would be much better to feel some significant feeling of usefulness to someone else then nothing at all to them?"

"Ej, that makes no sense at all?" The monochrome clown responds in curiosity to what the other Beta male was rambling off on this time. Pale white eyes looked over to the other lacking of any empty sockets to be met with a blank, pretty lifeless expression on the man's face. "... Oh, yeah never mind then I get what you're getting at now?" Jack was a Beta so he understood where the other was thinking though it did surprise him that such feelings of emptiness were getting at the guy. "Being a Beta isn't so bad? You don't have to go through periodic heats and ruts? Those from what Jeff says are a motherfucker to deal with every month" Amusing enough that such a hot-headed individual like that smiling pale faced killer was an Omega of all dynamics was pure enjoyment to him. An Alpha was what Jeff had expected to be from everyone's outlooks on him but when that day came to presenting life just sucker punched the guy dang hard in the stomach.

Eyeless Jack shrugged as he turns around to face the tranquil scenery that was the forest as the sun lowers down in the sky, showing a gorgeous sunset in the distance. "I guess so? It's hard sometimes to be shown as the 'boring' one of the three dynamics. Things like males can't conceive and females can't sire children stuff? As well as not being able to properly mate and bond with someone that you love without getting ridiculed because of who you are and what they should've gotten paired with instead" He mumbles as he looks over to the side to see the other male with a sadden expression.

"You're right on that part sadly but..." Jack shrugs nonchalantly about it, "... But that's just the norms people have with Betas that they can't be with Omegas nor Alphas? They can and they should go ahead with it? Hell, I'm planning on courting a fine Omega myself even if he wields a sharp knife around him all the time, trying to slash me when I try to get close to him nut that's the point in trying"

"Wha... They should?" Ej said in surprise over it as there always seems to be unwritten rules towards him and many others that needed to be abided by that told that Betas should and always stay paired with other Betas. It was a centuries old fear that if Alphas or Omegas were to mate with Betas there wouldn't be any offspring holding their genes that makes them their dynamic. A fear that can't keep holding him back anymore, it was old and not true in any way as it did when he was younger that kept him far apart from the ones he loved despite his undying feelings being held back by his inner self doubt. "...You know what? Right as rarely as you are but I shouldn't let my second gender define me to who I am? That's for me to say, right?" A nod from the other Beta got him feeling like himself again almost as he stands up from his seat on the grassy floor to stare back towards the mansion. "I can't have these stupid, completely freaking ridiculous rules engulfing me all the time so thanks, Lj" The cannibal said in a happier and eager tone of voice as he went on to hug the clown before heading out towards the mansion to take his first step in a life without being told what he can't and can do with his dynamic of a dull Beta. The clown chuckles at the sight, not even startled one bit from the surprise hug attack on him by the Beta that piratically skipped his way down the hill as he, himself went on to stare over to the slowly descending sun thinking peaceful thoughts about someone not so peaceful back home.


	6. (Requested) Eyeless Jack x Jeff the Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story has three parts in it that are equally long
> 
> Character(s);  
> Eyeless Jack; Alpha  
> Jeff the Killer; Omega

Part one;  
"Oh, for fuck's s-sake..." The white skinned male mumbles under his heated breath, searching desperately for something that was very important to his very own safety and overall self-image. "... Where are they? They c-couldn't have just freakin' ran t-t-the fuck out on me now...?" It was becoming more and more noticeable that he needed those whatever it was in his possession right then or there in his shaking hands. The item he was needing for was a small prescription bottle that was suppressants, nobody thankfully knew that he took them on a daily basis and if they did find it in his room the labeling to it was scratched out so nobody can read it. A powerful surge of heat soon passes through his entire body that made him emit an embarrassing squeaky moan in response and whilst as well bucking his hips in a craving desire for an Alpha to entire his bedroom to mate him. Omega, yes indeed that was what the smiling, hot-headed killer presented as all those years ago to that his once thirteen year old self was in a horrified realization.

"...Shiiit…"

Jeff eventually found out moments later that he had ran out of those god's given suppressants as he stared down into his hands that held tightly onto the empty pill bottle. A surprise it was not since he takes them like a under the table drug where he was a low life drug addict looking for their next fill to find relief. Relief that now wasn't going to be given to him in that sliver of hope that had automatically sprang him into a full force as what seemed to be never ending heat. The Omega despised whole heartily his weak, lowly dynamic that are commonly called as bitch and or much worse a knot-hole by the disgusting knot headed Alphas. No matter the strong dislike Jeff had for Alphas since early childhood he needed one at the moment to ease the strong sexual desire that was and still is building up within him.

Alphas ran rampant in the mansion so there wasn't a total lack of them there to help him during his weeklong heat but there were few choices that he had to think of in the most proper of manners. The first choice can be Laughing Jack who always had a sense of humor even in the hard times, yeah never mind that wasn't going to work well for the heat-stricken Omega who wanted it to be discreet than anything else and that monochrome clown that would've made a big deal out of it. Ticci Toby was another surprisingly though as everyone would've imagined that the twitching young boy to be a simple Beta, instead turning to be an Alpha yet Jeff can't imagine himself doing the dirty with the male due to the other being such an early presenter that knew little about how to deal with an Omega in this special condition. Lastly, he can always ask a certain eyeless someone that was the manor's leading medic that knew pretty much everything about all three dynamic's biologic process. The cannibal had been on the killer's agenda for quite some time now and has meet up with his criteria to what he wanted in an Alpha and a possible, maybe mate.

The bedroom door slowly creaks open as Jeff carefully creeps out with caution to not alert any of the other residents to an Omega in heat. Serious move on his part as anything can happen such as an Alpha trailing onto his blood coated, forest smelling scent and marking him as theirs against his will. Jeff only wanted one Alpha in particular that smelt oddly familiar like a sanitized medical room in a hospital that was strangely calming to the Omega. He eventually after a long, long walk downstairs to the lowest floor to the mansion found himself in the clinic where he observed the taller man tidying up the cramped room. It wasn't long where the other man knew that he isn't alone in the clinic by that overpowering scent filling the once clean air around him, causing him to swiftly turn around to face Jeff.

"... I-is that you, Jeff? That smell... It's stong yet sweet like an. Like an Omegas..." Jack replied calmly that turned into shock after the discovery that the usual erratic, not caring to what others say about him was an actual Omega. Soft footsteps that was more so stomping than anything else came towards him to which he can only back up until his back was hit against the wall. He saw the depravity in the killer Omega's bloodshot eyes that stared up and down at him like a wild animal. "...I would have never thought that you o-of all people be an Omega but an Alpha?" Scar covered hands slid underneath his black sweatshirt and thin t-shirt that got a sudden jolt of arousal in the human eating Alpha. Jack breathed in deeply the delicious smell seeping out from the anxious man's pores.

"...I n-need your h-help, E.j. You're t-the only dang Alpha h-here that can help me..." Jeff desperately begged to the man.

The begging coming from the needy Omega that was clawing at his sides was easily turning him on like some horny teenager. Jack took in another deep inhale which he was met with another whiff of Jeff's breathe taking smells. An action was made that was no longer of his control anymore as he quickly turns the wide, almost Cheshire cat like smiling man around where he made the other bend over on the table. Natural animalistic instincts from the two men's dynamics were running wild as he helps take off the sweet drenched clothes from the shivering man's body. Jeff's soft whining made the Alpha that was devoid of eyes bit down his bottom lip, drawing little amounts of crimson blood into the tiled floor.

Eyeless Jack took gentle nibbles on the man's flesh from the neck area down to the middle of his thighs that received deep groans. "You like that, do you?" The Alpha side of him wanted to make sure that the Omega below him that was moved to lay strategically on the table with ass out for him was being pleasured to the best of his ability. He bends down on his knees where he began to lick off the slick, "Jeeze man. You're absolutely nourishing meal I ever had. Even more so than my kidneys..." His warm tongue continued licking off the tasty substance from the moaning mess of a man's hole. He was loving how desperate the killer was getting just from his tongue alone and wondered how Jeff will react to his cock ramming inside him. Sounds of his pants unzipping got the withering Omega to produce even more slick in preparation to what was going to come next.

"...Oh Jack! J-just fuck me already y-you tease...!" The heavily sweating Omega yelled back in distress as he wasn't getting satisfied to his liking from the playful Alpha. Sharp jagged nails dug themselves into the finely carved dark oak table. An Omega's heat was unbearable and he needed to be relieved of the built-up tension as he stares past his tense shoulders with watery eyes. Jack thankfully listened to the paler man's pleas for satisfaction as he rubs up and down at the Omega's hips for comfort. "....Hngh...?!" Jeff moans loudly for anyone to hear as in a quick instant the Alpha behind him started to pound the daylights out of him.

Thrusts in the Omega's hole was made quickly and roughly as Jack shown all that he was praying for in the eyeless Alpha that didn't treat him like some second-class citizen or merely a sex toy. Jeff made a throaty moan that he tried to suppress but it just slipped from his thin lips, leaving him so flustered by his reactions. He always hated being an Omega but with Jack it was different with him it wasn't that bad after all as the two shared some special connection. A special connection that neither can exactly explain as they were mentally and physically wrapped up in the moment.

An hour or two, nobody knew how long it was even the couple as they kept up with the rough love making that was mixed with dirty words, biting and a bit of blood play though not a lot of blood was spilled to the floor. They would've been done sooner if the zombie like Alpha's knot didn't swell up inside the Omega, locking them in place for another half an hour. Jack didn't waste the last parts to the love making as he kept pounding in the Omega that resulted in more moans. It finally finishes as both parties were equally exhausted with Eyeless Jack lead the killer back to his bed in the clinic. A soft chuckle leaves him when observing the tired Omega slump face first into the bed that smelt an awful like the Alpha that laid down beside him. The next words came as a total surprise for Jack as he didn't expect Jeff to say something like that to anyone.

"...Thank you..." Jeff mumbles under his breathe, probably hoping that the man lying next to him wouldn't hear the sweet words. He didn't know if he wanted the other man to hear those words due to his image of being a reckless man that needed no one in his life. A love life shouldn't be given to someone like him, he didn't deserve it in any possible way as he was supposed blood thirsty killer. The conflicted Omega was interrupted with his thoughts as an arm wrapped around his waist to that he stares up to the empty eye sockets that held so much warmth that got him to blush crazy over even without having to be in heat. An Alpha that truly did show actual affection towards him that wouldn't throw him away to the dumpsters once his usefulness was no longer to use.

"You're welcome, Jeff. I do it anytime for you even if you don't ask me. I like you enough to do so. Probably too much but that's what I do and it's to only help you?" Jack simply spoken in a calm tone of voice while letting Jeff and himself get comfortable on the bed that was a tight squeeze with the two men. He did care about the knife wielding killer almost to the point of wanting to be with him forever until the end of time. A mark against the flesh of the Omega's will show how much he loved that he be with him through thick and thin in any personal issues or any other crisis. The cannibal was a respectful Alpha so he can wait on the other man's time for something such as that to occur as he liked what their relationship was now to not make such a detrimental move to ruin it. Sleep soon overpowers the two enough where Jeff was wrapping his arms around Jack as they both slept away for the remaining day.

 

Part Two;  
Morning came around earlier for the residents in the mansion which left pretty much everyone there to groan and hiss in annoyed discomfort over it. A small sized elf was the one to whine about it the most as he spent the entire night and so on playing video games. The lack of sleep was clearly evident from the heavy bags underneath his eyes that struggled to stay awake a second longer, games in front of him that no longer pleasured him. Irritability grew higher and higher with each passing second that something like a bitch in heat didn't help him in any way. Ben was an Alpha despite his rather short height and childlike appearance and attitude never really screamed Alpha to anyone else in the mansion.

The elf despised that as he wanted more respect than a simple toying pat on the head by the Omegas saying he was too cute or the Alphas saying he always be a runt in their eyes. Respect should always be given to Alphas no matter what they looked like outwardly to the world. He began to think that shear force had to be done in order for that to happen as he was downright sick of playing the 'nice guy' to stuck up Omegas that think they were so much better in any way. An annoyed groan leaves him as he ran his short, bony fingers through his messy dirty blond hair when letting his thoughts consume him. Thoughts that were about that smiling killer he had played hours of videogames with that ran out of his bedroom with flushed cheeks while leaving a distinct smell behind for Ben to smell with his Alpha nose.

A scent that calls out Omega to him which he wouldn't have come from Jeff who he always knew to be a stubborn mule with a thick head that gave little care to what people say to him. The moment last night however told another story when rushing back to his own room down the hall. Ben never saw the other male ran as fast as he did that night where he wanted to follow onto that scent and claim an Omega he never thought be one. It didn't matter to him if things get physical or that Jeff said no to him possibly countless times it needed to be down where he imagined later on the white skinned killer would've enjoyed it in the end. Jeff couldn't have gone far in his state of early heat that usual left Omegas in a vulnerable state and he attempted to not think too much about how that smiling killer must've spent it with that revolting eyeless cannibalistic Alpha down in the clinic.

Breakfast was coming near so he couldn't dwell on the past with the what ifs to his choices that got his mind in a jumbled mess. The short statured elf found himself dragging out from his bed and the cozy blankets to walk down the crowded hallway filled with other people knowingly smelling the deluded air that faintly smelt of Omega. Anger was pouring out from him as he should be the only one to have that Omega male to himself not that other Alpha downstairs ding whatever he pleases with his killer. Small side chats from the other residents were heard as he only vaguely hears them saying stuff like 'Who's emitting such a sweet scent?' and 'There shouldn't be an Omega in heat right now?' They whispered in curiosity to which Ben can mock with the statement of curiosity killed the cat when stopping in his tracks upon seeing the two men, Ej and Jeff walking back to the bedroom. The bitter Alpha stormed his way to the men ahead where he practically rips them apart from one another with a scowl on his face.

"Hey! W-what the hell, dwarf?!" Jeff called out to the shorter male, still effected by his heat that surges throughout his body. Heat lasts most often depending on how fertile the Omega is about a full week once a month which was totally normal. A shocker was it when he was so rudely yanked away from the Alpha his body and somehow his soul had always desired from the start. White irises gave a harsh glare to the man that done this to them which he didn't care if he was causing a scene in front of everyone. "I'm expecting an answer right now?" He replied again with agitation damn clear in his voice as he placed his hands on his hips while bending down to be eye level with the elf twerp in front of him.

"Don't you even dare call me that..." Ben growls.

"Call you what? A dwarf? What do you want me to call you instead? A runt to which you are truthfully?"

Eyeless Jack remained silent as that was what he was common for from everyone, the cool silent Alpha type that didn't like confrontation. He sadly was stuck in one with Jeff and Ben that was getting at each other's neck like they were wanting to draw blood. The other Alpha besides himself was appearing to lose his cool any second now that may or may not result in a catastrophe for everyone unfortunately in is path. A hot head like Jeff was going to push those buttons since he was known to on occasions agitate people with his attitude. "...Jeff please. Let it go...?" He pleads as he tries to steer the man away from the small sized man that can't even throw a good punch to anyone and yet Jeff didn't listen to his reasoning to stay out of it.

"At least I'm not some wannabe Alpha that I'm not so fucking shocked is a whore Omega that uses suppressants to hide his nature?!"

Everyone around the three man all collectively gasped in the shock of it all when hearing the admitting to it all about the previous well-kept secret. Jack saw the boiling anger and the embarrassment in the killer's face that went unnaturally pale even for someone like him. "You know Ben. It's not nice to call someone a 'whore Omega' and I now know why nobody takes you serious?" The calm Alpha stood straight, almost propping himself surprisingly like a stereotype to his own dynamic that said to the other to back off from his mate. Ben stumbles back with shaking legs that received a stifled chuckle from the eyeless man. A rush of arousal came from the man with a carved smile behind him that got Jack's pants to grow tight in one certain area.

"What its true. An Omega shouldn't have to take those pills in the first place? It only tells that they basically a bunch of whores that can't shut their freaking legs and I thought you were a better person to want to mate with him?" Ben sneered.

"Well isn't that just awful, huh? I guess I'm stuck forever with him correct?" The manor's medic hisses as he quickly wraps his arms around the Omega's waist, resulting in a high-pitched yelp noise from the man. "I guess I'll make it official just to spite you?" He hisses through his clenched teeth that opened up to show his canines sharpening to an extreme level before letting his Alpha's instincts overpower him when taking a deep bite out of Jeff's neck, bonding the two forever 'til the end of time. The adrenaline as quickly as it shot up shot right back down to his feet once understanding what he done without the other male's permission. "Oh god, Jeff!? I-I didn't mean to do that?! It was the spur of the moment thi...?!?" Jack went on to apologize fruitlessly to the Omega in his tight grasp but when he meets the other's expression he saw small prickles of tears and a happy face staring back at him.

Jeff stood back up and soon dipped the eyeless man in a loving hug that he never wanted to let go a time soon when wrapping his arms around the man. "No, Jack. Don't apologize as that..." The Omega said in a broken sentence when rubbing his scent glands on the Alpha's male's neck that was now his mate. "... That was amazing...?! Like we're together forever and ever dude?!" He smiled his distinctive smile back at Jack to whom couldn't fight back the blush darkening his grey skin. Jack saw the flushing of the embarrassment and fear to what everyone says about him down the figurative toilet. "Fuck man! I love you too much to even care?!" Jeff replied before the other can say anything when giving him a long, passionate kiss in front of everyone.


	7. Masky X Ticci Toby (Requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part can be seen as platonic on one end and romantic on the other so like just a simple one sided relationship/ crush to some type of fascination by one character to another. The relationship here now still continues for the second as the one sided to an extent but now can be seen as almost romantic. Lastly, the third part goes with the overall flow of the other two parts with Masky and Ticci Toby still in that complicated relationship stage especially the morning after with new problems arising for the pair.
> 
> Character(s);  
> Masky; Alpha  
> Ticci Toby; Omega  
> Eyeless Jack; Alpha  
> Jeff the Killer; Omega

Part One;  
The masked Alpha sniffed the area around him, discreetly enough to not appear rude to anyone as nobody like it when they're sniffed by a man like his stereotype says to be over protective and domineering dynamic. A way too sickeningly sweet scent filled his overly sensitive nostrils, crinkling his nose in disgust like a child that didn't want to eat their broccoli on their plate but this smell resembled in his mind oppositely of newly made waffles with thick maple syrup. Dramatic eyeroll was made from the broad-shouldered man as he leaned against the wall in knowledge that any moment he was going to be stuck in a drawn-out conversation with the never stopping chatter from a young twitching boy. He finds himself deeply sighing in annoyance over it yet the other man wasn't even there with him to start it up. It didn't take long when he was observing the quick ticks and the sounds of a neck twitching when looking up and down at Toby.

"H-hey Mask! T-Tim! How a-are you today?" The younger proxy asked with that ever so annoying happy attitude, giddy voice ad that ever-noticeable dark blush on his pale cheeks. An Alpha can easily notice that the skinny, almost but not quite malnourished male ahead had an obvious crush to him. Masky just couldn't find it in him to think of the proxy in that fashion despite the other man being somewhat a very fertile Omega that his instincts wanted to bond with and mark which he resisted the beastly urge. "...You're planning o-on doing anything w-wi- with anybody today... N-not like I'm asking that y-y-you don't have f-friends or that I-I was being n-nose to you, y-you know...?" He wasn't able to responded quickly enough before being interrupted swiftly by the rambling off by the flustered Omega that in his view wanted to run away, hide and curl up in a ball from the world. An amusing scene it was for one with the masked male crossing his arm over his chest, obviously growing annoyed with the male.

"No. I'm good by myself. Alone" Masky replied.

"Are you s-sure? We c-can hang out a-and do stuff if you w-w-want...?" The Omega said with an eager grin plastered on his face, cheeks turning a brighter red tomato color. Toby was inciting something deep underneath that Masky knew right off the bat with his skilled observation skill wasn't any good. He didn't want to be a part in this with Toby, not out of strong dislike to the kid to which from the beginning he did once despise him that turned into mild civility. "... A-as I say earlier t-that I-I... I don't k-know that you g-got my drift or not that I WANT to h-hang out with you, Tim. Much more t-then hang out though. I w-want to...?" Awkwardness went on rather quickly as Toby struggled to find the correct words. "... I want t-to do s-stuff with y-you. I... u-ugh... like y-you so much. Too much a-and it drives me c-c-crazy..." Admitting to the silly crush came to a rush and came to no surprise for the masked proxy that let out a deep sigh.

"... Toby. I-I. I just don't like you in that way?" Masky remained collected and chill about the situation plopped on his plate by Toby. "I see you in a brotherly way then an actual, possible mate for me?"

Toby stares back at him with glossy, wide eyes that made the Alpha want to clench at his own and rip it out of his chest but didn't so such a thing when keeping his composure. A little bit composure left from the shivering Omega that didn't think he be shut out from an Alpha. "... I. w-we can change that together...? O-our relationship, I m-mean a-as I s-surely feel my heat coming u-up soon and t-then I'd n-need someone like you t-to help me...?" Pitiful case Toby was to be practically begging on his knees for any attention or even the quick glance from Masky was okay. "...I al-allow you t-o be r-rough with me?! I let y-you knot me, b-breed m-me, fill me w-with your seed a-and mark me t-to t-that I n-never s-s-say a word to y-you out of anger o-or disobedience!?" Pleading sadly like a puppy dog for Masky who was showing the different type of affection he wasn't wanting from him.

"Toby, listen to me now" The effeminate mask wearing man used his Alpha voice to get the shaken man's attention towards him, hating the fact that he had to use it. Toby had unknowingly let out distressed Omega scents from his glands that choked up anyone that walked past the two men. An Alpha passerby would've thought he was bothering the poor, unfortunate young Omega and wouldn't think twice to beating him to a bloody pulp because of it. "I like you though not in the way you possibly dreamed up in your head. I'm not going to do any of those things cause I'm a natural born Alpha that has those awful animalistic instincts, hell I won't do that to anyone as I can't find myself getting into that stuff with the people here, especially you. You'll find that special someone in your life and it isn't going to be me. I do hope you understand that?" Masky spoken in that usual alluring and at the same time comforting to the Omega to that he helped stop the whimpering by rubbing his scent onto the man. "Do you understand?" He replied firmly when not getting a response in return from Toby that thankfully ceased the ugly sobs and that overpowering Omega nearing their heat scent.

".... Y-yeah, understood. Its f-fine..."

 

Part Two;  
"Maybe you shouldn't have been so like that with the guy? He probably said that since one, he did like you and secondly, the guy is starting his heat soon so yeah... hormones and shit?" His hooded friend replied with a shrug as the two men watch on with the barely audible yet some can hear it as clear as day when moans emitting from the twitching man's room. The masked Alpha knew that their Omega partner had already started their heat just a day or so ago by those squeaky noises on the other side of the door. "... and He most likely didn't want to be alone during it and we all know you're a responsible man to take care of someone in dire need like that?" Guess he was the designated Alpha to take care of the problem that he sometimes thinks was caused by his own two calloused hands. Masky could give out a helping hand to the highly emotional man locked up in his bedroom for many hours during his tiresome heat like some caged wild animal.

"He's already on his heat, Brian? That's easy to tell even for a Beta like you?" He replied with a sigh that revealed so much stress and anxiety under the hardened skin. The hooded man besides him completely grunts annoyingly in response to the comment. "... I just don't want anything to happen between us if I can't control these stupid Alpha desires? I never forgive myself and he won't either in the end? That's why I didn't want to peruse anything with the guy when he asked to 'hang' out with me"

"Nothing's going to happen, I know of that with you. If something does occur that can't be taken back like a mark then he will forgive you" Hoodie mumbles as he nudges his best friend forward to Toby's bedroom to help the poor sap. "...Then the two of you finally get along now knowing you'll be mates and some mushy shit?"

Masky was then left alone to his devices and what he can do with them which he kept telling himself that he was only doing this to help the Omega proxy. Guilt was what is driving him to lift his arm up that felt like sand bags were tied up to his wrists, dragging them down to the ground for a few seconds before getting the courage to knock the door. ".... U-um..." His confident voice was no longer there for him when he needed it to alert the other male to his presence that was supposed to be authoritative like a stereotypical Alpha. An Omega like Toby needed that touch of real down to earth Alpha that takes charge he ought to be in the beginning that wasn't there for him. "Toby. It's me, Ma- Tim? You're okay in there? Do you need help?" He spoken in the politest tones of voices to the scared Omega he knew was inside naked and covered in his oneself natural lubricant called slick but nobody wanted to know of that smelt of waffles.

A soft voice called back to him, "... J-just leave m-me alone! You d-don't w-w-want me so w-why are you even h-here...?!" That quiet spoken voice was quickly thrown out the nearest window when the masked Alpha stumbled back in bewilderment. "... I c-can handle t-this o-on my own s-so please leave...?!?" Sobs were easily heard that made Masky's heartstrings pull to the point to snapping in two, he couldn't handle it anymore as he slammed the door open and shuts then locks it behind him.

"Toby. Listen to me now?!" Alpha voice was on full force that wasn't going to be so easily stopped by the quivering Omega cowering in the furthest part to the bed. "I can tell you're having a childish temper tantrum at the moment over what I said to you earlier? It was no, right and I'm no longer going to deal it with you?! You wanted to be fucked so rough and raw during heat from me then you're going to get what you asked for?!" The masked man attempts to cool down was useless as he was being affected so badly when deeply inhaling an Omega in heat's scent that didn't show fear but immense arousal from his sudden change of attitude. Thick, double layered clothes hit the floor below as he cracks his knuckles that gave a bit of satisfaction and relief. Masky being no doubt bigger in size and shear strength was able to pin the Omega to the old squishy mattress. A deep, passionate kiss was made to cut through the tension that was built up within both men before the Alpha broke it off with a trail of saliva locking the two and the whine from the smaller Omega.

"M'sor-" Toby wanted to apologize yet the other male began to tear off the very clothes from his sweat coated body. A common thing for him to do was to be greatly humiliated that he was currently butt naked in front of his crush who was gently nibbling that turned into deep bitemarks at his pale skin. It left him moaning by the way the older proxy was handling him like an Alpha would've done in this predicament but he only wanted Tim and nobody else then him as a mate. "A-ah! Hngh...!?" The Omega bites down at his plump bottom lip while bucking his hips in the air, lustfully wanting for the once collected turned feral Alpha to take him as his own to fuck and breed like a traditional person to his dynamic. "...T-Tim! P-pl-please f-fuck meee a-already?!" He pleads as he was only teased further by Masky that in turn held so much control over him when placing strategic kisses and bites along near his neck, not close to marking him and only teasing him for his child like actions.

Masky glares back at the Omega he was going to fuck with dilated pupils with small traces of blood trickling down from his canines. The mask he worn was dangling off on the doorknob outside to warn off anyone that dared interfere the two men's love making so his angered, feral expression was shown so outwardly to the twitching male. He was no longer capable to controlling his seething Alpha anger as he bent down near the man's ass dripping with that delicious slick. A long warm tongue slipped out from his mouth to lap off the clear substance that earned him another pleasured moan from the Omega. Waves of groans, moans and hisses mixed in all one mess was created as the Alpha kept teasing the other until he found it jest that the withering Omega deserved more then something so simple as a lick to the private areas.

"P-please..." Toby whined in need for the other to knot him or anything that give him pleasure, "... I-I won't w-whine a-an-anymore...?"

"Maybe I take that nice, little offer from you?" Masky replied when getting back to his knees, wiping the last remaining slick from his lips. "Only if you're good though? Can you be good for this once calmed Alpha that you turned stir crazy by your heat and desiring ways for me?"

Toby instantly nods and the man above took this as a cue to take out his cock for full view of the other to which he gave it a couple good rubs from the shaft to his balls. The taller man saw how the little Omega licked his lips in anticipation that soon got a plan popping in his head to make this an easy ride. "Hey, Twitchy? Mind doing me a favor and suck it? I want to make sure that it fit into your tight little ass and the slick you're producing may not be enough...?" Masky chuckled at the sight when Toby heard that and bended down to his cock's level, bobbing his head back and down on it. A gorgeous view from where he sat on the bed where the Omega below was sucking his cock like there won't be a tomorrow with ass in the air that he gave a soft pat. All the while Toby tried desperately to suck on the Alpha's cock to the bottom that gave him trouble, Masky decided to be of help and slap the Omega's ass that soon had the other take in pretty much the whole thing in his gaping mouth.

"...A-ack...?!?" The young Omega gasps for air when he felt his brown hair being tugged back by the Alpha that took him away from his hard, throbbing cock. A second wasn't lost as he was turned around to lay on his stomach with his face pressed against the feathery pillow that squishes his cheek into his eyes. Huger hands then his own was gripping tightly at his hips that left another jolt of sexual pleasure to sprang from there to his mouth. "...H-huh? W-what are you d-doing Ti-!?" He should've expected this from an Alpha that thrusting his cock right in the shockingly unexpected proxy below that held his balled fists in the sheets. Thrusts became desperately quick and harsh that if Toby felt the pain he would've been so dang sore the next day and so on to the rest of the week. Time slowed down for the Alpha Omega pair that kept fucking the living brains out of the other until they eventually found themselves being bone tired and literally fainting in each other's arms. Masky the next day would surely be in the right mood again, apologizing to the relieved Omega laying besides him but Toby assure that they were fine and dandy to that they were gratefully thankful.

 

Part Three;  
"Thank god I didn't mark you..." The Alpha mumbles tiredly as he wipes the exhaust from his eyes that couldn't bear to look back at the other male covered in hand and bite marks made by him. He only did it out of guilt then he had no longer had control over himself when taking in that awful sickly scent from the Omega laying besides him with arms wrapped around his chest. "...I be so. So bad to you? Hell, I already am on a daily basis" He spoken when sitting up and shooing the thin Omega away to the opposite side to the bed. An Omega's heat drove him so crazy with this time making him go rouge since this was the other proxy that he had mixed feelings.

Toby shrugs as he wouldn't have actually minded being with the older man as he was so infatuated with him like it got him acting like a school girl. It was highly embarrassing when the residents in the mansion say that he acts like that old stereotypical slutty Omega wanting an Alpha's knot. The Omega shouldn't be called a prude either on the other spectrum for it that he wanted to be with liked to give out his virginity to his true love. "... I-I would've liked I-it? To b-be w-with you forever be amazing..." He stuttered as he only wanted to be with only one mate and that was the masked man.

"Toby, you're only saying that since you were in heat? I may not know exactly how Omegas feel during so but their emotions and body and mind are totally out of whack that they don't know what they're saying?" Masky spoke as he rubbed his hands down his face, staring blankly ahead at the closed door. Sounds of wandering footsteps were heard outside in the hallway that told him there was other people awake early in the morning while getting started on their day.

"I s-said I would've b-been fi-fine with that? I l-love you and I k-know you care about m-me or you wouldn't h-have done t-this?" Toby rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You shouldn't b-be so scared that y-you might've possibly d-done t-to me? B-be an Alpha, m-man not a wi-wimpy B-beta?"

A deep hiss left the Alpha as he didn't need to be ridiculed by someone else like the twitching male acting like an entitled child. "... I guess you're right, huh? That I'm not what you wanted and I'm fine with it? I don't want to be that idiotic knot headed Alphas that take advantage of their mates like toys?" Eyes went immediately dark towards the Omega that sinks back to the edge of the bed. "That's just leave it be like this. I only did this to help you through your first heat, okay and we leave each other alone?" Masky pushes himself of the mattress towards the door where on the other side on the handle held his mask. He turns the handle to the side, opening up to see a male wearing a stained white sweatshirt staring angrily at him. "Hey Jeffery..." A groan leaves his lips when taking a slow sniff of the smiling Omega that didn't have that signature pearly set of teeth turned in a devilish grin.

"You know I couldn't sleep a wink because of you and him?" The mated Omega grunted as he looked ready to pick a fight with the masked Alpha. "... Ej and I heard you all the fuck down to our room and how you were fucking the dang daylights out of your twitching bitch moaning up a storm in there?" The Alpha rubbed the bridge of his nose to stop the smells of a pissed Omega in his nostrils as he catches a glace to the Omega's mate walking up to them.

"Hello" The cannibal quietly spoke while looking over at Toby that was near the doorway with Masky with a few noticeable bruises and marks on his skin. A heated conversation between his own mate and the other Alpha was far into it as he went along to motioning the young Omega ahead to follow him. "Come with me for a quick sec?" Jack said as he made sure to not alert Toby's own Alpha that spent the night with him to get angry at him for leading the male away to his own room.

Toby stared about in confusion as he glances back at the other two that was close with Jeff throwing fists at his mate. The masked man wasn't his mate at the moment but it was nice to dream about it and to see another Omega near him wasn't ideal. He knew Jeff was taken by the eyeless man taking him down the hall to the clinic for what he can guess to be a checkup or something like it. "So, I-is there a reason t-that you're taking me downstairs t-o your c-clinic?" A question that wasn't too random as he tried to wait for the response.

"I'm just going to check on your bruises, that's all. The noises from last night was quite worrisome when I heard it and we do have thin walls here so pretty much everyone heard it as well" The thought of everyone hearing them didn't bother Toby but it sure will with his Alpha that he sweetly imagines red in the face. "... I know Masky isn't the type of Alpha to do that to an Omega but from you being in heat that can make anyone even a Beta go all crazy in the head?" Jack opened the doors for the Omega proxy to stumble through into the clinic as he, himself got out all the necessary medical equipment to check out the particular accidental injuries on the man's body.

"W-well we made l-love and I su-sure in hell loooved it?" The skinny Omega chuckles, watching with wide cheerful eyes as the mansion's medic lifted up his shirt showing faint red handprints on his hips and thighs. "I k-know what you're g-g-getting at and he'll never d-do it with me? He c-cares about me, I kn-know of it?" He shrugs when seeing the peculiar look on the other man's face that shown concern over him and his wellbeing.

"I'm not saying that but I am saying to be careful to whom you have these moments with as Masky, himself went total Alpha on you last night?" The Alpha said when finishing up the check up on the Omega to see nothing serious was wrong besides the marks on his flesh. "I want you to be careful to the choices you make? Take precautions maybe to ensure nothing wrong goes on with you?" He handed the Omega a small pill bottle of suppressants that he couldn't care if the Omega proxy take them or not but it would be traumatic on the other male if he was forced into an unwanted bond.

"W-what in the hell I-is this kinky ssshit...?" Toby retorts when being handed a black collar by the eyeless man with a weirded-out expression.

"... A collar..." The Alpha replied when standing up to lean up his office, "... Unbonded Omegas most often wear them for protection against Betas and mostly Alphas that want to take advantage of them?"

"I-I don't w-want t-t-to w-wear this?!? It is s-so embarrassing"

"You must with both items. A rule from the boss to make sure there won't be fights for unbonded Omegas"

"...I d-didn't see Jeff w-wear this?" The Omega pouted.

Eyeless Jack rolled his nonexistent eyes, "That is very true but he now is a marked Omega so he doesn't have to wear the collar as he got a mark on his neck from yours truly? He still does take the suppressants though since as he says 'I'm not ready to take care of a child and be a house Omega' were his words with me"

"...Pfft" The Omega huffs as he locks the thin collar around his noodle like neck as he shouldn't have to wear one in the first place, he didn't see neither Betas or Alphas wear one so why should he be the only one. "I-if Tim marked m-me last night like h-he should've we wouldn't be I-in this stupid mess...?" Toby sits up with hands at his hips like some over the top drama queen that didn't get what they wanted and he sure didn't gut that mark on his body from the mask wearing Alpha proxy. He didn't know where that man was but most likely was in that argument with the killer Omega that was so reckless with his actions. Masky was his true love, he felt in it the very core of his beating heart and he wishes they can be soul mates even if he had to almost force the man to be so with the young impatient Omega.

"Unless the two of you become a pair but until then you'll have to be careful and you can't force someone to be mates with you? It won't be fair to either one of you guys at all in the scope of things. You as an Omega won't be any better than the Alphas on the streets that force themselves on you guys"

Doors to the clinic opens up that had the ticking Omega to softly squeal in surprise when seeing his Alpha entering to see where he had gone, "Ej you got to do something about your mate? He ranted to me for half an hour it seemed like saying I should get a freaking back bone and shit. Hey Toby, how are you? Everything is fine?" He said in great annoyance to the Alpha medic and asks his Omega acquittance about the situation.

"Y-yeah I'm doing g-good. Thanks f-for asking...?" Toby said with a bright pink blush on his cheeks.

"I'm greatly sorry but you know how Jeff can be when not getting his beauty sleep from a pair of love birds making love last night making it hard to do so?" The Alpha in the medical field laughed out by his own comment that got the two of them to be so flustered about it. "Just kidding. It takes some time before anything that serious happens"  
"We're not a cou- it's just complicated Jack? You know that as I was only doing this to help him through his first heat" Masky said as he saw the disappointment in the omega's eyes when he said it while the other Alpha merely shrugged and left the room. "Toby, don't give me that look? It's not going to work on me this time"

"S-so we're not a t-th-thing...?" The Omega besides him whimpers in a sad tone.

"Toby..." The Alpha groaned as the other male kept with an awful expression that had him firmly wrapped around his bony finger. " ...Okay, maybe we are but we are going to have to take this new relationship slow, got me?" A giddier look washes over the other man's face as he then jumps into the Alpha's arms that thankfully caught him in time. "You're a handful sometimes, know that love?" Masky mumbles under his breathe when protectively holding onto his Omega's waist.

"I-I know I am b-but you l-looove me, dontcha?" Toby hums, rubbing his scent all over his now boyfriend's clothes and neck to warn off other potential mates from his Alpha. A grunt was heard from the man holding him as the grip tightens, literally squeezing the life out of the skinny Omega."Wuve you" He said in a playful tone of voice when nibbling at his Alpha's earlobes when in wait for his response.

Masky responds breathlessly, "Yeah, Y-yeah I love you too..."


	8. Slenderman x Nina the Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original story by yours truly and it focuses on an forced arranged marriage between two characters with a touch of abuse to it so be warned.
> 
> Character(s);  
> Slenderman; Alpha  
> Nina the Killer; Beta

"I-I can't sign t-t-this...?!?" The young blacked haired woman yelps out in immense terror at the papers.

"It's not a yes no option or even a maybe for you. You're signing this if you like it or not" The faceless being scolded her.

Nina, an unruly Beta finds herself getting into some serious, deep shit faced trouble with the infamous Alpha boss that she can't take step back off from and think of the possible choices to get out of the easily traumatizing ordeal. The time where she's screwed beyond normal comprehension as her baby blue eyes continued to stare wide eyed at the marriage papers with the ink pen in her shaking hand. 'Just sign the papers. It is for the best for you and everyone' The words rang in the woman's ears as she softly gulps and does what was told to her just mere moments ago. Blank blotchy ink began to drip out onto the papers signing her life away to the tall, looming figure standing ahead of her with a total lack of emotions on his face. "... So, what now? I signed your papers...?" An eyebrow was raised when Nina lifted her head up to get a quick glance at the Alpha, brushing her hot pink strand out from her eyes.

"Well since it's been finalized in the papers here..." The slender being said, tugging the papers near him so later on he can get them further on finished in a place that handled legal issues such as this one. "... We can go on into my master bedroom and do the final, final thing that tells you who's your Alpha? A mark on your sensitive human neck" A long, black and slimy tendril passed through the young woman, grazing ever so gently across the back of her neck.

"B-but I'm a Beta?! Not an Omega? Only Omegas from what I heard from others in this mansion can be marked by an Alpha and keep it permanent?!" The Beta female was quickly reprehended for her outburst by a harsh slap across her face by that same tendril that once stroked her pale flesh. Tears were streaming down her cheeks that felt like they were on fire from only the depths of the pits of hell. "...Y-you slapped me...?" Burning pain was all that she felt when she croaks out those shocked words to her now mate that gave her nothing to work with in facial expression. Questions she wanted to ask were mostly to the why's as she didn't think this be her but nothing came from her mouth that hung open.

"I can do whatever I please with you now as you're my mate and no one else from this day on? You do understand that, right? I sure hope you do or there be more serious consequences to your actions?" That was all that Nina was now to the man that shown no remorse to her wellbeing either physically nor mentally but for his own personal gain and sick desires. The chair she sat down on squeaks highly when pushing away from the desk, she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. "Where are you going if I so ask that of you?" Her Alpha replied in curiosity over to her stumbling, odd behavior. "Are you trying to get away from me?" He asked rather calmly that got her to fall off the chair onto the floor below on her back. The Alpha sighs deeply, soon standing up from his desk to walk over to the fallen woman that did here very best to crawl on her hands and knees away from the man.

"G-get away from me, you monster?!" The woman yelled out at him with all her bubbling up anger and resentment that been there for years were thrown his way. An Alpha like he wasn't the ideal mate she had in her eyes that hid underneath the seething wrath. It was obvious she had many other more suited suitors that she would rather choose from her long, extravagant list then this freak of nature. Jeff was on the tippy top of that list and she was the one to admit it so openly to the world, she was the other Alpha's hugest number one fan. "I-I said get a-away from me, jackass?! I don't want you?!" More of those monstrous tendrils shot out of the Alpha's back, aiming directly at her to that she attempted to keep a strong ground even if she had a huge disadvantage on her side.

The Beta knew she was in serious trouble with one look at his nonexistent face that contorted inhumanly then she ever saw it, a look that terrified the wits out of her. Cracks started to appear on the Alpha's face where his mouth was supposed to be when thick black goop drips down his pointed chin. A mouth had been formed right there in front of her where then the unknown goop turned up ahead like a tongue. God was she completely revolted by the idea of having that thing near her and any part to her unwilling body cavities like her own mouth. She scrambled onto her legs that acted like jelly with her as he rushed over to the office doors.

"You won't be leaving any time soon before I punish you for your misbehaviors lately and especially right now with me?"

Tendrils kept her firmly in place as it slammed her right back onto the ground that left her in excruciating pain. Nina can't help herself when those rainstorms called tears began to stream down her puffy cheeks as she tried to fight back at her attacker that was meant to her mate. A punishment was received to the emotional woman that left her wincing terribly, "I!? Don't?! Love!? You?! A-and I never wi-"In between every word she spoken a tendril from the Alpha done something unforgivable that will never be forgotten no matter how she tried to do so for her own sake. It didn't come to an end soon enough as it was in her opinion lasted for an entirety before thankfully stopping to a quick halt that gave her a deep breath of relief over it. Nina's watery blue eyes stared half lidded back at the other who had no such thing that turned back to the man's 'natural' non-having face.

"... Did you learn your lesson of disobeying your Alpha or do I have to do more to get you to understand...?" The Alpha replied in a relaxed voice, sending shivers down her abused, aching spine. A nod of agreement was returned to his question and that was all that he needed to help the pained woman up from the cold floor onto the nearest couch in his office. A hand brushed at her long, smooth pitch-black hair with that eye blinding hot pink streak away from her red rimmed eyes. "I'm only doing this to make you the most perfect mate to me?" He said as he stares outside the window behind his desk, not bothering to look down at the tearful Beta. "I must have that perfect mate. No matter what"


	9. (Requested) Nina the Killer x Jane the Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story has some smut with more fluff in it.
> 
> Character(s);  
> Nina the Killer; Alpha  
> Jane the Killer; Omega

The day was young as a woman stared out her bedroom window to which she can marvel at its beauty. "A mission, huh? Terrific. What a simple way to ruin such a day" She sighs tiredly, wiping the thin coat of sweat away from her forehead. Skin from a single touch told the wavy black-haired woman that she was in the starting stages of heat and yet she was going on a mission that would last about three days. An Alpha was coming alongside with her and that wasn't going to fare any better for the curvaceous Omega that got dressed up in a tight black dress that shown her shape and boots. Loud, energetic knocks were heard from behind her as she groggily enters her door to see another woman bouncing up and down in impatient wait to get a head start on the mission.

"Heya Jane! Ready to get going?!" The other says in her high-pitched tone that made the Omega in her room tried not to cringe in response to it. "We got to get going or we'll never get there before the sun sets?!" A pale hand like her own reached out to grab her, dragging the other woman down the empty halls and right on outside the mansion. Nina, the usual bubbly Alpha, shocker to that she was one to begin with kept skipping down with the Omega in hand down the dirt covered path. Green eyes stared down at the female Alpha that was practically bouncing off the walls if there were any as she with a free hand continued to wipe the sweat heavily dripping from her body. "...Wonder where we're going?" She faintly heard the other asked her while turning to look down at her with a curious expression.

"... T-the city, no duh to g-get some files on people that's getting too close o-or something like that...?" Jane replied weakly.

Nina tilted her head to the side curiously, softly and pretty obviously sniffing the other woman but done nothing or say squat about it. Alpha's had a very keen sense of smell so an Omega nearing their heat shouldn't be taken a blind eye to but she did just that giving Jane quite a surprise. "For tonight we can stop at one of those cheap motels Masky and Hoodie say that they're quite a good deal in cash and safety wise?" She said when tightening her grip on her work partner for the assigned mission that may or may not take a delay depending on the situation. A peaceful walk the women shared together without any interruptions besides the soft panting made by the Omega in obvious heat. "See that?" The Alpha pointed in the distance to a motel nearing them that gave Jane a deep sigh of immense relief. "We almost there?"

A dinging noise came as they entered the hotel, alerting to whoever that was the clerk to residence that there were possible customers. The Alpha with the Omega clinging to her side watches on as an older woman in her mid-sixties staggers out from a back room over towards to the desk. Nina held Jane close to her for the other's comfort as she walked up quietly where the elder pulled out a largely sized book. "Just sign here..." Was what was asked out of the pair with a pen settled down next to the book, Nina signing away for the both of them and giving out the cash needed for a three day stay. "Hm. Hope you two have of you lovelies have fun during you stay at this fine, uh hotel?" The Omega standing beside her couldn't help to be so embarrassed over the comment.

"Of course, we will. Have a good day ma'am" All the while the bouncy Alpha chuckles from it, helping the smaller female to their room after receiving the key to it. Amusing it was in Nina's opinion when considered it to be the funniest thing yet as Jane and her walked down the hallway to their room. "She thought of us as mates planning on having some steamy sex in her hotel?" Nina commented in between her half assed attempts to hold back the deep chuckles from leaving her mouth. The blushing on the poor Omega darkened to that it was covered up by her dainty hands that shown her black, pretty designed nails. Door was opened for the shivering Omega that stepped inside the room and quickly walked to the bed. "Why didn't you tell me earlier that you were in heat?"

Jane shakily shrugs, "It came later then I'd wised it to be and I couldn't miss out on this mission list time?" The bed creaks beneath her as she slipped off her high heel boots onto the bland carpet. An Omega like herself ought to be more careful in situations like this even more so with an Alpha nearby but she with this woman with her didn't mind. Heat was horrible to experience when it came to that dreadful time of the month, she didn't complain to it since this was only natural to Omegas. She nudges to one side of the bed, staring over at the other woman whilst patting down at the mattress. "Come sit with me, Nina? We going to be stuck up in this shitty room for some time and since I'm in heat I think you're able to help me?" The Omega remarked as after saying that the Alpha once standing stiffly in the bedroom filled with her scent came crawling over to her on the bed.

"Are you sure that you're fine doing this? I know Omega's minds become more not their own during this?"

"I'm sure on it. Also, in heat we are more in a light-headed state of mind like a hangover the morning after drinking too much" The petite Omega smiles faintly as she moves the Alpha on top of her while shifting more onto the bed. "That does mean we can give out proper consent to who we share our heat with and I'm fine with sharing it with you. I only want this aching pain to disappear" She mumbles as she kept her arms on the Alpha's back clawing at the flesh that had discarded that purple zip up sweatshirt to the floor. Nina was ripping down the black dress the Omega was wearing that although shown every curve to her was still hiding the real thing. "Quite impatient, aren't you? I can feel you little member jabbing at my thigh?" Jane chuckles until the woman above her leaned in to give her a rough kiss on her plump lips. Slick was dripping off her legs that had spread themselves apart for the Alpha.

"Jeeze...? Your body is so hot and it is getting all prepared for me, huh?" The Alpha said, looking over Jane in amazement.

"Hm. That's what Omegas do for times such as this"

It took the two a while to get themselves situated as this was Nina's first times being with an Omega during their heat. She understood what each dynamic is and what goes on with them since she was an Alpha so she should know the basics of it. The way Alphas, female to be exact were built still had a penis which was retractable although they were female were quite odd, getting the younger version of her awfully confused when having her first rut over a sleepover with friends. 'You're doing good. You're doing fine. Keep going...' The Alpha heard all that pleading from the Omega underneath her that to whom she kept thrusting into the tight, slick covered clit. Nina hoped she wasn't hurting the woman and that she was doing her very best in pleasuring the squirming, moaning Omega.

"N-Nina!? Gah! P-please!?"

The night shared was one that told the entire hotel that right inside their room was the two women are having an excellent time. An Omega was in heat in that room, screaming out from other people staying her mate's name on repeat that they learned that name, remembering it as an Alpha doing a pretty damn good job. "... K-knot me!? Fill m-me babe...?!" Jane yelled in the purest of ecstasy towards the Alpha that kept pounding into her like she was wanting to be a good girl to puppy dog love. The Alpha soon exhausted herself and her gal pal out so much that they fell into each other's arms with her drooling on the woman's shoulder as she slept the remaining night. "... Good girl...." She deeply purred from the compliment, cuddling even closer to the dizzy warm Omega.


	10. (Requested) Jeff the Killer & Masky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story sets up within the same story line as Ticci Toby x Masky with more touchy subjects along the lines of psychical, verbal, and sexual abuse, to abandonment/ sudden disappearance of mates. Relationship is seen as more platonic between the two characters then anything else.
> 
> Character(s);  
> Jeff The Killer; Omega  
> Masky; Omega  
> Hoodie; Beta  
> Ticci Toby; Alpha (Mentioned)  
> Stranger; Alpha (Mentioned)  
> Jonathon; Unpresented, Masky's son

Part One;  
A gorgeous fall day such as this one shouldn't be wasted the older proxy thought quietly to himself when staring with a calmed expression on his face. The trees outside his window had already shed some of its leaves that turned colors from green to fiery red and a goldish orange. Sun's almost eye blinding rays shined through the light blue curtain that he had hung on with the small helping hands that was his baby boy. A big baby that was still heavily dozing away in his mama's bed clinging to him, not wanting to let go of him. "Jonny. It's time to wake up" He gently shakes at the boy who growled deeply though sounding more like a cub trying to roar for the first time at their lion father.

"Mama... Five more minutes..." Jonathon groans as he tosses his body over to the side, back facing his mother that only rolled his eyes. "... Please..." The pleading seemed to work with Masky as he decided to be nice to his young son that didn't get too much sleep at all the other night. He went on to get dressed in some fresh clothes that wasn't stained in yellowish green puke which wasn't a big surprise for him. The mansion's medic told him though that it was a simple flu that get better and it strengthen the child's immune system. It was still quite worrying that his two and half year old had a fever of over a hundred and was hopefully for him the fever gone down enough to cease the worry building up inside him.

Noises that were the shuffling to the covers delicately placed on the bed and on the unwell boy were kicked off onto the floor. "Oh... You don't have to get up yet?" The proxy, well used to be proxy replied to his son that rolled off the bed resulting in a loud thump once hitting the ground, causing him to wince. "Baby, you get hurt doing that. Please do be careful, okay? You're not well" An annoyed huff came to him by his temperamental son that always gave him a hard time just like his father once did to him in their earlier years before never again meeting the other man upon his disappearance. Sad for someone to lose their mate like that and it made stuff worse when the older proxy was dealt with other issues toppling like dealing with a broken bond an unexpected pregnancy alone. Masky did have friends like his hooded associate that stood by him from the very start to it all but if he were to lose his son, something that was never in his control it be truly heartbreaking and he'll never get over the ordeal.

"Pfft. Mama I got this. Not a baby anymore"

The masked man only laughed softly as he helped his son get up, "But you're my baby. No matter how old and big you say you are" A kiss was planted on Jonathon's pudgy cheek that amusingly got a high-pitched squeak. Jonathon soon pulled away from his mama as he wipes away the kiss from his cheek while watching his mama get some clothes for him to ear for the day. Minutes later he was getting dressed up in some clothes then another layer of them that got him looking like some puffed up marshmallow. "I don't want you getting cold when we're going outside for a nice walk around the forest"

"I don't wanna..." The boy whined, stomping his feet.

"It's nice to go outside once in a while? Y'know get some fresh air into those icky sick lungs in there?" Masky poked at his temper tantrum having son's puffed chest that with the jacket made him look awfully adorable. The jacket worn by his son was a touch too much for a walk in the woods yet with the flu going on and the weather getting cold with each passing day. It was fall and then in the following couple weeks it be winter with snow falling from the sky. A season that was his son's favorite and as well was his old mate but he shouldn't dwell his mind on it. "Since the both of us are dressed let's get going on that walk, shall we?" He asked, not minding his son's pouting face.

Masky practically had to drag out his son out the mansion giving the two curious looks when seeing him exit the building. A sigh exits the proxy's mouth when lifting his baby up from the carpeted floor to take him past the front doors. Annoying to do when in front of everyone that was observing him, judging for being a horrible parent that couldn't control his own child. The walk began as he took that first step outside on the path towards the thickly settled forest with child attached at his hip. Fall was gorgeous when up close and personal to the tranquil setting that every once in a while, had him gawking with wide eyes.

"Ain't it beautiful, sweetie?" He replied calmly.

"I guess...? Something feels odd though mama...?" Jonathon mumbles as he squirms out of his mama's grip, landing on the ground with his feet crunching the fallen leaves. The boy had sensed something in the distance away from the path. Tiny feet got a head start ahead of his mama in his quick speed walking turning into running towards the source. "Mama, this way?!" His mama's voice ranged in his eardrums miles behind him until being muffled out by another noise, a whimpering cry. Jon's feet halted to an immediate stop with eyes going wide in shock upon seeing something a child shouldn't see so young.

The boy's mama soon caught up to him seconds later with anger written all over the older man's face. "Jonathon?! You don't just run away from me like that?! What if something happened to y-" A angry, frantic mother hen that was the masked man came to a quick interruption once seeing what got his boy frozen like a statue. Hands which were shaking pulled Jonathon to the side without hearing the various questions toppling over one each other about the situation. "...O-oh my go... w-what happened to you, Jeffery...?!" That was given no quick response, only the choked gurgles to someone choking on their own blood and suffering from broken bones in their damaged body. Masky as an Omega and a mother to a child himself knew there was something much serious than the previous injuries he mentioned up in his mind which was a noticeable swell of the other male's stomach.

Somebody heard the masked Omega's calls for help and the scent of someone of his dynamic's distressing scent mixed with the injured man's own reaching their exact destination in no time. They went on to helping the injured killer up from the forest floor while trying to be careful too in order to prevent any more injuries. Jonathon in the meantime stared there clueless, unable to do anything to help them as he softly twitches momentarily due to nerves and sickness. Questions he had asked was left unanswered by the adults that ran right past him with the once smiling, white sweatshirt wearing man to the mansion. The shaking boy wasn't left long with his own devices as his mama rushed him back to the mansion and once there was left in the supervision of his uncle Hoodie, watching helplessly as his mama went along with the others to check on the killer's wellbeing.

 

Part Two;  
The masked Omega was worried from the very first he saw the other man in that horrendous state. It reminded him that this had to be the work of another most preferably a no-good Alpha with no respect for an Omega's dignity. A likely answer to what might've occurred to the killer now strapped up to way too many medical devices in their only medic in the mansion's clinic who was also, an eyeless cannibal with the taste of blood and organs. Dark midnight eyes focused on the tiled floor to said area where he patiently waited for any word from Jack that he hoped was working hard to save the life of Jeffery and the unborn child. An Omega known when others were carrying delicate lives within their own and it wasn't hard for him or anybody else for the matter to tell that the wounded man was pregnant by the baby bump.

"He and the baby are going to be fine though it is unknown if things were to change down the road with him being a mateless and pregnant Omega...?" Irritation that wasn't coming from what the Beta said but the biological ways Alphas and Omegas was bound to one another like that as to say if this situation, an Omega abandoned pregnant can spell disaster. Masky knew that feeling too well on the loss of a mate yet that was caused by his own fault then this which wasn't Jeff's but the Alpha who done this to him. "... Um, you can go in to see or check up on the guy if that's what you're here for that is?" The medic said quietly when looking through the files about the Omega in the room he just exited minutes ago to talk with the worried Omega. A hastily nod the masked proxy gave to the silent Beta that stood off to the side, allowing the once proxy to enter the room. Room felt supremely stuffy once entering as the scent of sanitized equipment that been washed on repeat with the overwhelming smell of blood still leaving an awful after taste in his mouth.

A quick glance of Jeff didn't help the feeling bubbling up inside the Omega similarly to a fizzy drink fizzing up to the top after getting a good shake. The Omega needed to get a better handle of himself and the mere look on the other's outer appearance was still giving him the troubles. Jeff appeared to be out cold still so the masked man had some time to think to what he can say and question him on what in the living hell went on with the killer. He was gone for months, seven in total to the point even Slender was a touch worried about the usual cocky, self-centered asshole that was fairing not so well with a baby on the way. Someone like Masky couldn't say to the other on the lines on being 'hey, did you just run off with some scumbag Alpha and got you knocked up to which s/he left you?' since it was far too inappropriate to even think such a thing.

Masky spent most of his time downstairs in the clinic near the unconscious Omega that took in slow breathes of air that told him the other was thankfully alive. Fingers twirled around another was some entertainment to the male as there was nothing else to do there in the enclosed room. Hope that the killer Omega and his child making it was what was on his mind, it be just horrible if both were to perish because anyone or even Masky couldn't done a thing sooner to help them. The wait was unimageable long and torturous to endure yet it had to be done so there be at least somebody at standby if Jeff were to awake from his slumber. It was no doubt worth it the horrible wait when seeing the other man groggily waking up after many hours to being out cold from the world.

"U-ugh... Where the fuck am I?" Jeff muttered out in tired strain, looking out at his surrounding environment around him. A pounding headache made the whole observation hard since every time he tried to turn his head a numbing feeling like emptiness and agony was there in wait for their chance. The injured Omega groans from the immense pain overriding his body that was so weak from the start caused by his injuries. "... I'm so confused...?" Pangs of stress and worry was the next feelings coming in full force that was so easily sensed by the Omega in the room.

"...Jeffery. You're fine now along with your baby" Masky responds in a comforting voice that although surprised the other male had calmed his high levels of anxiety. A hand moved carefully towards Jeff, gently rubbing at the slumped and bandaged shoulder of the man. The masked Omega had many questions to ask of the killer that looked so beaten down to pretty miserable then his normal self. It took him awhile to even say something more than a stifled mumble under his nervous breath. "... What happened to you? I only want to know?" Took the Omega laying on the bed by not at all shock like he expected that was different as Jeff displayed disgrace.

"... It's a long story, man..."

Masky nods as he sat down in his chair near the bed, "... Well I'm all ears for it so take your time on it, okay?"

The crazed, knife wielding killer lying on the bed next to him gave out an exasperated sigh as if he had a full story to tell him that probably last for the next day. "... It all started when I went on a killing spree like I normally do, you know that?" Masky only shakes his head again as it was common for people in this hidden mansion to do that sort of thing. "I broke into this house at some dead-end street. Last one I broke into that night and that's when I meet him. The guy I was aiming to kill was breathe taking then I ever imagined so, much better looking than any other victim I ever did see and it made my Omega part of me swoon over the guy" An action of squealing himself was resisted as the masked man kept on listening to the tale that seemed to be taking a happy start. Jeff went on to continue without suffering from the wavering of intense emotions once staring at Masky. "I didn't end up killing the guy like I should've and I expected him to call the cops on me from breaking into his house, attempting to murder him in his sleep but he didn't...?"

"You were gone for many months and you spent it all with some unknown man?" The mask wearing Omega questions the other male.

"Yes. I know. I know but I thought that guy was something else then I ever seen in an Alpha? Those cold blue eyes tingled my very soul I never felt before in my entire life. It was like a thrill I never experienced before and I wanted to feel it with someone that would've been there with me? The months I spent with him at first was amazing yet when I got to know him more his true self showed in full display" The pale skinned Omega ran his fingers in his jet-black hair when giving out a deep sigh, "I was so, so, so dead wrong when he began to show this controlling and possessive behavior with me. The man became abusive in more ways other than physically and verbally.... he soon not shocking to anyone sexually took advantage of me. He took me under my will one-night during my heat that I forgot to take suppressants when I said no and that I wasn't ready for it? I said no to the man again and again but he kept going, knotting and filling me with his seed until I felt nothing less than a play toy to him"

"... So, I wasn't too far off on my assumptions...?"

"Too far off on what?" Jeff asked in curiosity.

The masked man shook his head once getting his mind out the disgusting gutters, "Sorry. It's nothing. Continue on, please" A hand motion was done to tell the other to continue on to which the other Omega rolled his pale blue eyes.

"... After the months of abuse, I wanted out and I tried so many times to do so but every chance I done I was brought back to his feet where I was beaten badly that I could feel the blood trickling down my boy but mostly my legs. Yeah, this ain't my first time being pregnant at all sadly, he's knocked me up countless times during those months and every time I was met with the same fate of losing endless children" The Omega had tears burning his pink, puffy eyes which was embarrassing and it felt so good to let those feelings out sometimes especially to another Oman of his dynamic. He felt pain that brought back familiar memories that got him a trembling mess of a man that with a couple rubs at his back and ten or so minutes to calm down brought him back to reality. "Yet I remained strong though it even if it was difficult going by on with all that problems in my way with my supposed caring mate. Just a couple days ago I actually managed to escape from him even if I got in quite the life and death brawl with the dude to which you know now I won by the way? It did result in me getting the injuries I had now and it didn't help that I had to stumble my fucking way home but I did it" Jeff laughed sadly as h rubbed at his protruding stomach that in turn kicked his hand.

Masky can't even believe it himself that the killer went through absolute hell on earth with another man that was meant to cherish and love him and instead punished him like a criminal. "... Jeeze man. I'm so sorry about that? Fuck that. I don't know what else to say about that to make you feel better...?" The Omega slouched back in his chair, staring blankly upwards at the cracked ceiling. Alphas nor even Betas or other Omegas were never to treat their significant others like trash to be discarded when not meeting up to their ridiculous expectations.

"...Sometimes I hate being an Omega sometimes? This shit only happens to us mostly...?"

"Yes, you are right about that but..." Masky tried to think up the right words up in his mind to be spoken, "... But not everyone even Alphas are like that? You just met a bad apple, that's all and it's not your fault that any of this happened to you. It isn't so don't forget about that, okay? You'll meet someone that deeply cares about you inside and out and right here is a safe environment to start with your kid"

"...Thanks Mask. Sometimes you aren't that bad yourself...?" Jeff joked light heartily, "... You'll meet someone else too down the road as well...?"

The masked Omega mused at the thought but shook his head. "Thanks, for that but probably not. I already met my special someone yet I thrown him away myself..."

 

Part Three;  
Two months came speeding past as Jeff healed from his injuries and was past his nine months of pregnancy. The heavily pregnant Omega became a jumbled mess that was worried any moment that he goes into labor and lose his child. Words of reassurance was given to him by everyone even ones that didn't entirely like him. A surprise since most were Alphas, ones that had abused and neglected him in the past that got them into this nerve wrenching state of mind about parenthood. He calmed down a bit somewhat on the fact that soon he was going to have a little, chubby baby in his hands in a few days.

Jeff now at the moment was sitting down on his bed, reading a book about the life after having a child. The masked Omega that been by his side given him this book that was given to the other male by the hooded proxy. A few rumors around this mansion that hadn't been neither discarded as true or not was that the Beta like Masky more than simple friends. He shouldn't think about private matters that he never had a part in it besides hearing it with his own ears. The most important thing was this life within him that was sure taking their time in their mother's huge tummy.

The killer Omega found himself back in square one where he was fretting about his baby in his neatly made nest he made on his queen-sized mattress. God was he freaking worried, more then he like it to be as he gently pulled his face down with his hands. Labor shouldn't be that difficult since he's been thought much worse yet with the stories of Masky's own time during so accidently got him shitting his pants. A story telling how the masked Omega had been walking down the same path outside in the woods with Hoodie by his side during only his eighth month that shockingly went into the early stages of the pain stacking long labor with his baby boy. It wasn't meant to be taken as a scare to Jeff but it did and it made him be a hormonal person for it.

"... Heh. Maybe I shouldn't have told you about my own personal labor story...?" Franticness laced the atmosphere that was Jeff's room as he lifted his head to see the other Omega at his doorway. A lopsided smile was on the older man's face as he entered the pregnant Omega's bedroom. "Can tell from that horrified look on your face? It's basically written all over it? I'm sorry for even telling you that?" Nervous laughter came from Masky who sat down at the edge of the bed while itching at the back of his neck. Jeff sighs as he took in the apology that was accidental and was supposed to be helpful for the newly awaiting parent to be sitting on his bed.

"It's fine so why are you here?" Jeff reassures the older male yet being the same asshole he was all the time, "Not to be rude or anything to you?"

Masky shifted in his seat as he moved his gloved hands to his lap when staring back at the Omega that was heavily pregnant by the humongous baby bump. "Sorry, I was only making sure that you were fine? Y'know this is your ninth month and you're due any moment" He replied when turning his head, resulting in a soft crack of his neck that was too sore. A single parent had many downfalls to it that got him in a slight depressive state but the only light was Jonathon. "I just don't want you getting further hurt in this stage of your pregnancy like what happened... last time" The Omega whispered, not wanting the other to remember those times of previous last children Jeff told him. He saw a twitch of sadness and pain in the Omega next to him that made him feel awfully guilty for even saying a word.

"Jeffery...? Are you alright? I know I say things without thought sometimes but well, I'm sorry...?"

"N-no it isn't you... Its s-something else?" Jeff groaned as he bent over while holding onto his midsection. Pain was passing through his whole body and out of instinct he knew what was wrong with him. Eyes widened and his whole face paled in color when gripping tightly at the other male's sleeve of his jacket. Shallow, deep breathes were not helping him calm down while getting the necessary help of the masked Omega. "... I think I-I'm going into labor... Shiiit..." He hissed through his clenching teeth when standing up on trembling legs.

The other male was just as worried but he kept his cool around the other man when exiting the man's bedroom. A walk to the clinic was tortuous as Jeff stumbled a few times during the trip to the bottom floor of the mansion. They entered the clinic in no time flat to the pregnant man's relief when Jack, their medic got ready for the procedure. Jeff was actually going into labor and it was scary, tightening his grasp on the Omega's shoulders. "M-mask... You c-can't leave me..." He begged the once proxy to stay with him and after desperate pleading he was able to keep him in the same room.

Hours, ten hours to be exact was the laboring process where Jeff yelled in a high-pitched tone every time a contraction hit him. Words of calmed reassurance came from the older Omega that held onto Jeff's hand. Masky wasn't going to leave since the killer wasn't going to let him be alone in this special time of his life. It would've been nice if he had a loving, caring mate with him but this was the next best option for him as Masky was the only one that understood his problems. The labor was over in a flash and a couple more good pushes Jeff's baby was finally in the world.

"Little bugger..." Jeff said while staring lovingly at the bundle in his arms, "... Pain in my ass but I love my chubby cheeked baby"

"Hm" Masky hummed peacefully when cooing at the newborn baby that squinted at him like a sour puss. "But that's defiantly your grumpy baby. Just adorable" He laughs.

"I know I love them..." He spoke, now knowing that he'll be able to handle being a parent after all even if he was going to deal with it alone. "... My precious baby"


	11. (Requested) Hoodie & Jeff the Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story is more seen as platonic then romantic
> 
> Character(s);  
> Hoodie; Alpha  
> Jeff the Killer; Alpha

It was a chilly winter day for the hooded Alpha that kept shivering from the frost bite even if he was all decked out with the necessary seasonal attire. The Alpha was cold dammit and he had been sent out by his Omega mate to grab ice cream due to horrible cravings. A result from him knocking them up without protection yet how could've he controlled himself when an Omega was in heat near him. Hoodie was happy nonetheless about the shocking news yet there were such horrible downfalls to the stuff like right now when he was starting to walk down the snow-covered trail. Pure love was what kept him going on without dying of a severe case of losing all the remaining warmth within his cramping body.

"Hey Hoodz... How are you today?" A gruff voice called out to him.

The Alpha proxy turned around to see someone else that literally blended in with the snow that he barely thought there was actually anyone with him. "Oh...? It's just you? I'm fine. Thanks for asking" Hoodie said in an unimpressed voice and a bored expression though that was covered up by his sagging black ski mask. It was Jeff the killer, another Alpha thought was egotistical and stubborn headed that anyone who were to speak to the other male couldn't help to groan at his sexist and demeaning attitude towards people of 'lower' dynamics. "So, what do you need Jeffery? Don't you see that I'm busy with something?" An eyeroll was returned to his exasperated self that made him want to punch the smiling killer in the so-called perfect face. No time was going to be given to the Alpha standing ahead with knife still clutched in his hand that dripped crimson blood down to the once sparkling white snow.

Jeff walked by the hooded male's side like he was going to start up a conversation even when it was pretty obvious that the other wished to be left alone to return home. "Hey, man I was only asking how your day was, that's all? I know you got a pregnant Omega mate at home from the looks of the bag filled with shit in your hand but you don't have to take it on me now?" The Alpha replied, shoving his hands into his sweatshirt's pockets. A messy scene was the whole man's appearance as the Alpha standing by Hoodie didn't care if blood drenched his sweatshirt that was a pure white in color.

The hooded man remarked sarcastically, "Wow. Was it that obvious? Well no duh I have one at home making me get some shit to them due to wanting ugh... ice cream during a blizzard"

"If you didn't want to do this then you shouldn't have knocked up your mate, huh?" A throaty chuckle was heard in the proxy's ears that caused him to just hit the man. "... But what can you say that's what Omega's main job is? To conceive children and raise them"

"Jeffery please keep that sort of stuff to yourself? Just because you think Omegas are second class citizens that doesn't mean you have to shove it down my throat about the matter?" Hoodie continued walking down the trail that would lead him back to the cozy toasty mansion where he can cuddle up with his mate that was heavily pregnant with their child. He was an Alpha after all so none of this was unexpected but he had morals and ethics that told him that everyone despite their second gender should be treated with the same respect. The air enveloping him was so cold that every second he kept walking the more he lost the feeling to that was his greatest dismay.

The killer was right back on his heels for a second time, giving him all the reason to drop his bags to clock the man right in the nose. "If you didn't want to walk in the dang cold like this you should've told them their place in your relationship? You're not the bitch here in your relationship so stop acting like one, man?" There it was again, the feeling of bloody anger simmering from every orifice from the hooded Alpha male that was close to giving the man a piece of his mind. A hand was twisting up into tight fists as Hoodie couldn't take any more of the disrespect made by the agitating man. "Also, if you need to get a bit physical with them then it's fine. No one will judge you as Omegas need to be taught their pla-"

Hoodie actually done it where he punched the Alpha right dab in the middle of his face with his fist that was turning his knuckles the same color white as Jeff's unnatural skin. "See. You told me to be physical so I did. Just not to someone you would've liked it to be nut hey, you deserved it and needed to be taught a lesson in respect, huh?" A proxy shouldn't have lost his cool like that, still it felt oh so amazing for his fist to meet Jeff's face. The look on Jeff was quite thrilling and amazing too once seeing the shock then the total bewilderedness that was given to him. "But it needed to be done, yes? I may not like going in the freezing temperatures of the middle of winter but I still do it for my mate no matter how much little slack I get from the other Alphas for it as I don't care. I love my mate no matter how bossy and demanding they can get since well I got them in their current predicament in the first place so I have to be there to help them to tell them that I care, no love them. So, Jeffery mind your business about it or you'll get another punch to you're ever so imperfect face" And with that he left the fallen killer when he stared to walk back inside the mansion to the bedroom he shared with his lovely mate that thanked him for the cold treat. God, he loved them so much no matter how bossy and demanding they can get at the best of times.


	12. Jeff the Killer x Eyeless Jack (Requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story is mostly smut related
> 
> Character(s);  
> Jeff the Killer; Alpha  
> Eyeless Jack; Omega

“J-Jeff... Ah! Ah p-please b-e...be careful...?” Eyeless Jack squeaks in concern when being roughly pinned down to his desk by the stronger Alpha that he may have accidently sent into a rut. It was no help either that the eyeless cannibal was in heat, a lot earlier then he wished but that what happens when he decided to go experimenting without his suppressants by his side. An Omega like him needed those and he took them for years so when stopping it out of the very blue caused his body that was so used without to go into an automatic heat in a short matter of a few days. “...A-Alpha I-it hurts... Please h-help me...” He begged desperately to which the Alpha happily delivered with rough stained hands gripping on the shivering man’s hips. Jack hated feeling this way from the very day he first presented, scorching hot pain surging throughput his body was just as unimaginable like it was in the past.

“Sure, will since you were ever so taunting me with your sweet ass like your heat wasn’t even a problem to you?” The Alpha snorted, tearing off the Omega’s tight black jeans that was stuck to hot, sweating grey skin. He didn’t give no mind if the other male was flustered about the situation as he was going to get the job done for both of them. “.. You wouldn't mind if I go rough and raw with you, right?” He asked politely even if he just wanting to go along to ramming his harden cock right into the man right now without permission but he won’t do that to the man. A man who really did look like he was in agony over this random heat that popped right back into the Omega’s life.

“I-Its fine... I don’t m-mind at all, really?” The Omega mumbled tiredly while turning over onto his back. “J-just go all out pal since you’re h-helping me after all..."

Jeff nodded as he went ahead to unzipping his pants to let he allowed them to drop off to the floor then thrown off by his foot to the corner. As a pure-blooded Alpha, he was built to make Omegas and Betas alike to squirm under his grasp in total pleasure and ecstasy all into one contorted emotion. “Baby, I go you so just relax for me...?” The killer spoke in a comforting whisper while softly, way too uncommon for a man such as him to do that for someone else besides himself. He soon aligned his cock near the awaiting, slick covered ass that was owned by the beautiful unmated Omega beneath him. Moments later as he did so he began to thrust his whole mass into the eyeless man whom grasped on him like butter on toast.

The Alpha rammed over and over again into the Omega that kept moaning his name and yelling for much, much more than what he was giving him at the moment. He tried his best on giving the other what his mind controlled by the heat wanted yet every time he went harder and rougher Ej had clawed up his whole back to twisting his legs around the Alpha’s waist. “M-man...? Baby I’m trying over here. Cool your jets a bit but heh, not too much...” Jeff remarked quietly upon receiving a cold stare from the easily annoyed Omega that dug his nails into his flesh. A good couple thrusts inside the Omega medic left him almost breathless but he remained determined to finish on top. Alphas weren’t made in his opinion to throw in the towel after managing a mere amount of thrusts and their mate getting in one or two loud moans.

“Hngh... Jeff. I-I you’re doing f-fine” Jack somehow managed to understand what the other was thinking and reassuring him that he was doing a great job. “... I f-feel how hard-working y-you're doing to pleasure m-me in any ways possible... so, I l-like it so far...”

Jeff smiled a wonky, lopsided smile from the comment as he was that stubborn Alpha that wasn’t going to quit in his lifetime until he felt that everything was going right. The end of his cock was slowly swelling up within the Omega that resulted in letting out a deep groan from his own emotions that were running high. He didn’t feel very embarrassed by it though his pale, scar covered face said otherwise by the pink hue. “Better be prepared, baby” His Alpha side was kicking in full force with the thrusts and pounding in the eyeless man became rougher and lustfully craving for that sweet spot. The killer gets there on his own time just to be a big tease to the other that almost sung a melody in his ears that being the cries of wanting to be filled with his seed.

Eyeless sockets sprang wide open when feeling every inch of his outstretched oneself fill with the Alpha’s cum. Jack can’t help to pull his head back with teeth clenching shut with some drool trickling down his chin. “... Oh a-ah. Jeff...?!” The Omega medic groans softly as his fists tightens on the wooden table he was laid upon by the Alpha. An end was in sight since neither of them could continue on like this forever, sucks for both parties since Jack was in heat. He was going to be in heat for the rest of the week so that was a good thing that means they can share it together in close proximity.

The two men kept at it before Jeff finally exhausted himself and plops down on an old, squeaking wheeling chair near the desk. Jack settled right down on the Alpha’s lap where he heard a soft yelp in surprise from the man he made a comfortable seat out of as he was too tired to find an actual chair. Exhaustion got at him from the lovely sex he had with the white sweatshirt killer. He glanced once over at the Alpha who had already fallen asleep so he was left alone with his own thoughts and aching body. Minutes later though he eventually gotten himself tuckered out as well, leaning his head down on Jeff’s chest.


	13. Eyeless Jack x Ticci Toby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter mostly has only fluff meaning no smut at all
> 
> Character(s);  
> Eyeless Jack; Alpha  
> Ticci Toby; Omega

“J-jack I lo-” Toby knew this was life and death situation but he had to do it for himself and he gained the courage walking up to his eyeless mate that was reading a newspaper. “H-hey Ej. Whatcha r-re-reading there?” It was a newspaper clearly that anyone who had an Iq lower than a rock can tell what the item was in the cannibal Alpha’s hands. The twitching Omega knew he wasn’t going to get a full formed response from the other man so he climbed onto the bed which he rolled his eyes when that didn’t get a quick glance from the man. “... You k-know it's so r-r-rude to ignore your mate...?” He muttered under his breathe, crossing his arms over his puffed-out chest that was used as an overly dramatic way to get his Alpha’s attention.

“I heard you? I’m not deaf? Blind maybe but not deaf?” Ej finally replied to the Omega’s relief, “Just wanted to finish an interesting article in there that caught my attention”

“O-of course...” Toby sighed as he turned around where his back faced the other male but that didn’t stay for too long until he dropped backwards onto the unsuspecting man’s chest. Chocolate eyes met the pitch darkness ones glaring down at him with annoyance that melted soon after into one of contentment towards him. “W-was the article about y-you... or something?” He asked curiously with a raised eyebrow since the meet eating Alpha he leaned his head against his slowly breathing chest. “W-wouldn’t be surprised by I-it? With you”

“Yeah it was. Nothing special anyways. Just a new case the police got of one of my recent killings” Ej shrugged.

The Omega lying on him shakes his head, “That’s got t-to be one of the m-m-most egotistical things I h-heard so far from you about r-reading an article about yourself but... Y-you're a great k-ki-killer so that’s makes u-up for it” A squeaky laugh escaped from him as he saw the scrunched-up face of his mate. He turns onto his side where he rubbed his face on the man’s chest just out of pure tiredness getting at him. Toby couldn’t help to fight back a yawn that was traveling up his throat, a straining yet ticklish sensation. It was coming from his lack of sleep the other night and so on which came from having troubles falling asleep, too afraid he was that he gets traumatizing nightmares. The proxy though was grateful though that he had someone like the Alpha near him who was only his and nobody else's as he starts to rub off the pinkish coloring on his pale cheeks.

“Well you had asked earlier on it? So, you shouldn’t be so surprised by it in the first place that I was reading an article in the newspaper about me?” Eyeless sockets stared back at him with a touch of confusion to what the younger twitching man was doing on him like his whole body was limp like a noodle. One thing he knew squat about was to understand fully on how humans work since he, himself wasn’t really one anymore as he scratches at the top of his skull. “Um, are you tired?” The medic curiously says when taking up the hints rather difficulty from the skinnier man that was using him as a comfy bed. Long, lanky arms had wrapped around his waist that pushed his crotch way too close to the brunette's head. He felt his lower regions heat up as they were in near proximity near an Omega with a sweet smell but he gave it no mind.

A laugh fills the silent room where Toby lifted himself a bit while pulling the Alpha above downwards so he be able to lay on him. “H-heh, sorry... Didn’t mean to g-get your knot there swelling up cause o-of me?” The pale skinned Omega said quietly when knowing his boyfriend was lying on the bed with him. He felt so comforted with Ej, better than anyone else that was living in the mansion that called him a stuttering retard even in front of him. Jack was such a nice Alpha and possibly be a terrific mate if Toby would let the man mark the flesh on the back of his neck. Three words needed to be said to the other to display his personal affections to him that could never be said to him due to immense fear overriding him like a puppet. “... I w-wanted to s-s-say something that’s been on m-mu mind since f-freaking forever?”

“Yeah”

Toby said meekly, “If y-you don’t mind that I-is?”

“Just calm down? So, go ahead what is it, Toby?”

“I l-love you...?”

The cannibal stayed silent for the longest time, not even saying anything to the Omega that pushed himself away from his slowly breathing chest. Toby fiddled with the loose strands to his old, worn jacket with thoughts overwhelming him that he screwed up big time. “I love you too?” His Alpha finally replied after the long wait which gave him a big sigh of relief and sure lot of satisfaction that he wasn’t going to be shut down and be labeled as some freak. He laid back down quietly on Jack’s chest that barely moved in and out as the Alpha never needed to do such human things. The many things that Toby liked and wouldn’t want the Alpha to change if he was given the chance to appear normal to fit into the unforgiven world around them. Sleep was inevitable when closing his eyes for some shut eye for the night.


	14. (Requested) Jeff the Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story has darker subjects like past dub con and Ptsd relating to that in to which I hope is displayed as good as it can.
> 
> Character(s);  
> Jeff the Killer; Omega  
> Random student in the past; Beta  
> Homicidal Liu; Beta

“Why are you always like this, man? like you always act like some knotheaded Alpha all the time?”

A simple question was what got the white hooded, forever smiling killer was done, literally done with everyone telling him that he was some no good, brainless Alpha who was only using his inflated ego and knot to get into vulnerable Omegas and Beta’s pants. It wasn’t like him he thought in his secluded mind to take advantage on someone who was less fortunate then he to that nobody should even have to think that of him due to his outwardly confident attitude. A supposed bad attitude with spunk in the mix shouldn’t be so heavily criticized by anyone who knew like to be honest dogshit about him as a person and why he was him in the first place. Secrets and there were many was made by himself for the safety to downright wellbeing to him then to the ones he deeply loved that needed to be locked away with the key thrown away to the deepest depths of the ocean. Jeff the infamous killer that roamed the streets at night that made others like him like nothing compared to him was an Omega.

An Omega, an atrocity to think that a dynamic that was seen as such a weakling and to tend others in time of desperate need can be so deadly to another’s life. The murderous man liked it that way where he can show that he can snuff someone like any old Beta and Alpha can if they went through the same horrendous career choice. Killers shouldn’t be put on a pedestal that was for sure Jeff thought again to himself in his conflicted mind as they were the worst type of people. Jeff and his bad life decisions didn’t deserve any ounce of love or respect even if he was still a young kid around the ages of thirteen. The age where many began to present to that sadly to his misfortunate presented during school hours.

School thankfully was nearing the end for the newly presented teenager managed to get to the front lawn of the premises where he was waiting for his brother to get out of class. The Omega now in the present would’ve scolded the younger boy that was him to not have waited for Liu out in the open as he was in heat. He should’ve noted as well the other students staring at him, not mockery but instead one that was animalistic lust. A Beta student standing in the darkest shadows was glaring at him as if he was only a piece to tap that ass with then discard when done. Moments later before Jeff knew what was going on around him he was being dragged off to the back where his dignity with his virginity was taken by the Beta.

Liu, Jeff’s dearest brother searched desperately for him with no such luck on his side as he asked every single remaining student still on the school grounds where the other boy had disappeared off to that got him so confused and scared at the same time. One student was able to tell him where they last seen the boy was with a Beta during a special, unique times only Omegas experience once a month. The way that student told Liu was truthfully horrifying that his recently presented heat-stricken Omega brother was taken advantage in such a disgraceful way. He began to run around the school in urgency to find his missing brother which soon was turning no leads for him with each turn of each corner until he found the outlines to two people in the distance. Two people who was obviously making love to one another and the more Liu looks closer saw his own flesh and blood struggling to get free of his attacker, muffled screams calling out for help.

The next matter of seconds was a total blur for Jeff as the Beta on top of him was roughly shoved off by his brother that appeared to bright like a tomato and had steam blowing out his ears. A brawl it ended up being with many other students coming up to them and seeing it with their very own eyes at the shameful, disrobed Omega covering himself up while the two men ahead kept at it to the life and death. It wasn’t only students watching them as teachers came up to break off the fight and lead him off with a robe draped over his nude body. The three men were then escorted separately of course, to different rooms where they waited for their parents but the law enforcements to come to school. Jeff at the time and even right now couldn’t help to think that this was all his fault even when it really wasn’t and was only the Beta with a superior complex that was at fault. Everyone that was so close to him told that it wasn’t in the slightest yet he couldn’t believe it since if he better cared for himself none of this would have happened to him.  
A quick shake of the head got him back to reality, the present where he was endlessly staring over at the blank walls to his room. Jeff shouldn’t think about the past so much anymore as it would only do more harm than actual good as Liu, his brother said when once finding the Omega in a stressed induced panic attack. The Beta was correct after all, he always was to which Jeff can only roll his eyes at how perfect the other man was where he was always the screw up in the family. Past was the past sadly, and nothing can be changed about that even if the killer wanted it to have ended differently for him. He scoffed silently as he shrugged his slumped shoulders in the end when finally staring at the one that had asked that ridiculous question.

“Because I can, that’s why”


	15. Ben x Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character(s);  
> Ben; Omega  
> Laughing Jack; Alpha  
> Masky; Beta  
> Hoodie; Omega  
> Ticci Toby; Beta  
> Jeff the Killer; Alpha

The elf felt his legs being moved upwards by a pair of strapping arms belonging to a certain smiling Alpha killer. Small trickles soon car trickling past his cheeks, only caused by the slight pain but discomfort in his stretched muscles. It didn’t help that his cheeks darkened in a reddish pink color when feeling all those prying eyes observing his sweaty, nude body. A snarky comment too many on his end that had him laid there on the bed in agonizing heat in the first place.

“You always seem to be a big pervert” Hoodie who was another Omega besides himself calls out to him while holding back his arms above his head. “We’re only giving what you deserve, after all”

“Yeah, my weasel needs a good, tight hole like yourself” The monochrome clown deeply chuckles and in a teasing manner started licking the shivering Omega’s hard nipples before eventually nibbling at the flesh. Ben saw in his dazed vision that Toby and Masky, the other two proxies were arguing like normal on who would be first after the Alphas were done with him. “Hey Jeffy? Mind if I do the dirty with the poor little Omega?” Jack asked even if knowing with a head strong male like Jeff wouldn’t allow him to do such a thing to Ben that was close to begging for anyone to quench his heat.

“Nah man. He needs someone like me to get him all prepared for what is to come, before I even think to let the rest of you to get at him” Jeff retorts when climbing on top of the short elf that was becoming such a mess with having so many people in a crowded room. The Alpha in him was getting such a hard on when observing the smaller man’s sultry moans and his body movements that was desperately craving for attention from the group. “See that you’re already wanting this, dontcha?” An answer that was a raspy yes Alpha got him feral almost but with the calming presence of the Betas in the room that was known with that scent calmed him down to a normal state.

Toby was becoming awfully impatient with the long wait and how the head Alpha was taking his sweet time with the Omega. “J-Jeff. Just d-do it already. Got a l-line waiting to plow him” A gloved hand soon met the back of his head in a way to scold his impatience in the situation. “...H-hey?! What w-was t-t-that for?!?” He yelped embarrassingly like a kitten meowing for the first time ever when glaring at the other masked Beta that rubbed at his hand.

“It's not a competition here, Toby. You get your turn eventually in no time...” Masky replied in his usual monotone voice that gave Ben the total hots for the right-hand Beta. The Omega though couldn’t dwell on the facts on the masked man ahead talking to his fellow proxies when he felt the tip of Jeff’s member entering his slick coated ass. A loud, ear penetrating moan entered the room that swiftly got the attention with everybody there with him in his special time of needs and desires. It was embarrassing for him to even hear how he was so pleasantly making such erotic melodies to the group’s ears but what can he do when they all plan to fuck the brains out of his sassy brain. Ben although loved it that he was going to be in one huge, heaping orgey with them since it's been kind of his fantasy for the longest times that hadn’t been given the light of day until now.  
The thrusts in his tight hole became quicker and rougher by the head Alpha that kind of assigned that title to himself until he finally came in the moaning Omega. “G-god damn... You are s-so tight... So, f-freaking tight...” Jeff said breathless when remaining to pound until Ben as a long, bony hand met his shoulder. A line was forming behind him with a bunch of impatient men waiting for their own turn and the next Alpha wasn’t going to have it with the elongated time. Moments before the quivering Omega could even realize he was getting harshly pounded by yet another Alpha that relished in his teary face and shaky voice asking for more pleasure. He lasted for a good amount of time just like Jeff did with little trouble or a slowing in pace to catch up with the overstimulation occurring in his lanky body.

“... It's me, then you and sadly since Hoodie being the other only Omega here besides Ben goes last to pleasuring the poor sap moaning like the slut he is” Masky replied while still being in the ridiculous argument with the youngest proxy that really shown his young age to him.

“T-that’s sooo stupid... Why c-couldn't I have been like second o-or something?” Toby asked, totally oblivious to the happenings between the Alpha and Omega having intercourse in front of a bunch of bystanders in a crowded room.

Jeff was the one to answer the impatient Beta’s question, “Well it's because Alphas always go first then it's the Betas like yourself” His smug grin widened beyond normalcy that gotten Toby to quiver in distaste. “Jack is going to done in no time so don’t go worrying your idiotic head that you wouldn’t be able to do it with this little Omega” It wasn’t long with Jack ten to fifteen minutes with the clown unloading his cum into Ben with a smirk plastered on his face. The masked Beta was the next on to go have some fun with the Omega outstretched on the mattress. Masky took it much slower and a lot gentler to ensure that both parties were having equal enjoyment in this where there was little pain given to Ben. Soft whispers were told in the Omega’s pointed ears that he was being such a good boy and to not overdo himself in the process of making love to the Beta proxy.  
The young proxy soon got what he was waiting oh so long for once Masky climbed off of the heavily panting Omega. It drove him crazy to how Ben was staring at him with those big, bright red eyes that had a thick coat of desire just for him. Toby basically went head over heels towards the other man where he not so gently shoved his comrade to the side in order to get his prized jewel. The hooded proxy that kept a firm grip on Ben’s arms rolled his eyes beneath his black ski mask at how the others in the room was acting like a bunch of feral creatures towards the elf. Omega like he would be so scared but he knew with the right person who was understanding it wouldn’t be so bad when his turn came around to get a pleasured kick in being in a situation like this one. Hoodie didn’t have these special attributes to pleasure another Omega like having a knot in his dick to lock in place. Hours came when all men finished their massive orgey with Ben that in turn couldn’t be any happier with a huge grin when they left him in his room.

“... That. That was freaking amazing…” Ben tiredly utters out to himself, dragging his arms beneath his head. “...Gotta do that some m-more as I am quite the bad boy...?”


	16. Zalgo x Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story involving some soul bonds and a bit of non consensual smut to it. 
> 
> Character(s);  
> Zalgo; Alpha  
> Hoodie; Omega  
> Slenderman; Alpha  
> Kate the Chaser; Beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, sorry for not posting as much since I had a busy schedule as with the past few weeks.

The manor seemed to be in exquisite condition as always in the overly humongous demon’s crimson eyes. It felt like it was only yesterday where he was such a young Alpha striking it on his own with another, a faceless being who thought it be nice to build a place of safety for their monstrous kind. Zalgo couldn’t dwell on the past any further then necessary since he had a task to complete and it needed to be done immediately or his whole world that he built up for centuries would be crumbling down around him. A hand was raised up to knock on the front doors, alerting the ones living inside of his well-known presence. The doors were opened quickly for him to which he was met with a much smaller man then himself that stood there at the doorway. 

“Hello, lord Zalgo here and I’m to talk to your head Alpha on this establishment” Zalgo replied calmly to the hooded figure, Beta, he can presume from the lack of a strong scent of an Alpha or a delicate one of an Omega. A proxy of his dear friend looked dumbstruck and almost terrified of his demonic appearance which was a no duh moment, he was the infamous ruler of the Underground where there he dad and still does keep an iron fist over and never leaves his kingdom unless for important reasons. An answer to his question was still being waited upon as he blankly stares down at the young lady that provided him nothing so he tried to be some help. “... He goes by the name, Slenderman?” The demon bluntly said, “I have an important meeting with him that is to take place right now if you may...” That seemed to get the Beta female going as she moved to the side, allowing the demon king to enter the mansion freely without being investigated like a lowly criminal. The hooded clad proxy covered in dirt and dried blood shown him the way although a bit hesitant when doing it. 

“The Slenderman’s office. He’s been already told of your arrival by one of my work associates” Her gruff voice replied. 

Zalgo simply nodded as he lets the man leave him be when opening the door. “Why isn’t it my dearest friend working at his usual drab office?” He spoke up with a sharp tooth grin that received a low groan in response from the other Alpha. “Aren’t you going to greet me or just going to stare at how great I look?” A throaty chuckle laves his lips when taking a seat in front of the big, dark oak desk. The Alpha dressed in his usual black suit appeared quite exhausted and pretty much irritated so using his playful and teasing charm or whatever you may call it just wasn’t going to work wonders for him. “... So, what’s wrong pal?” A simple question was asked in hopes that it ease the tense feeling filling up the room between the two men. 

Slenderman straightens out his posture to which he cracks his knuckles while doing it. “I had you brought here for many reasons though one is above all others. One that being the authorities are starting to get on our trail and are getting pretty close to catching up on us” The authorities weren’t the best of people though neither are they and especially him so it was even, half and half the blame game on both parts. A plan to deal with them that to bring more enforcement for protection was made and it took some time to get there and to figure out the perfect, well detailed way that will actually work. Slenderman from what Zalgo can pick up from used his common telepathy to call in someone and it wasn’t hard to tell from the slight radiation coming off the Alpha. “I just called in my right-hand proxy to my office to give us some finished files that he worked on that help. He’ll be in here shortly” He explained to what his friend was thinking as he tidies out the papers on his desk. 

Minutes came as the two continued on with their conversation about the current issue they're having until a knock on the door interrupted the pair. Zalgo now quickly stiffened upon it like he had been shot with a singular bullet directly at his heart from a gun, causing the poor demon Alpha to glare at the door. It wasn’t the loud knocking on the door that got him alert all of a sudden but a faint scent of the forest and maple that got him in a cold sweat. The door opens slowly to which it soon reveals an Omega on the other side and with that image alone something is formed between the two that can never be broken, a soul bond. An Omega like that proxy was the most breathe taking he’s ever seen before in his whole life, one that wore a sagging black cloth for a mask hiding his face, warm attire that shown every curve to his body and as well a neat, professional yet loving nature to him that hit the jackpot of all Omegas. 

Slender must’ve noticed it as the wheeling chair he sat on slowly creaks back from the desk where he stood up, walking up to his masked proxy. An Alpha that wasn’t him near his soul mate was absurd as a low, predatory growl leaves his lips. The feeling of protectiveness over his mate was way too new to him, never had he experienced such a way before as he felt the masked man was feeling the same way about the ordeal, confused and probably a bit scared to the changes to their body. Zalgo stood up quickly and walked, well more so stomped his way over towards the terrified Omega that suddenly trembled back where his back had met the door to which he can only stares wide eyed up at him. It came as a shear surprise that then and there that the little, delicate Omega’s heat kicked up in full force upon being in such close proximity to the demon Alpha. Moments later is when Zalgo made his move and instantly hoisted the masked Omega up with his muscular arms that wrapped around the other’s waist, a fight broke out but not from the faceless Alpha standing next to him but the one he had pinned to the large dark oak table.  
“A-ah! Argh... G-get off me... Please!?” Said Omega shouted at Zalgo who took it in as a surprise that someone who’s his soul bond would fight against him. The Alpha demon paid it no mind however it did still sting him to his core that the other was putting up a fight when something like this cannot be stopped by either party. “... I-I!” Gasps for breath was quickening for the smaller man that tried desperately in his trembling attempts to get himself loose from the lusting Alpha starting to nip at the skin around his neck. Eyes that were blood shot and wide stared back at his slender being of a boss who done nothing but stare awestruck at the pair that was getting awfully close to his liking. “P-please stop this!?” Nothing was taken care of by the Slenderman as Hoodie soon emits a high pitch yelp when cold, jagged hands travel beneath his shirt to begin rubbing at his chest. 

The demon chuckles lowly when marveling at the sweet noises and the whimpering pleas to stop what he was doing to the Omega, “Why would I stop for? Hm? We’re soul mates and I need to mark you as mines...” A few more calls for help was pitifully made by the now undressed male below him as he, himself didn’t have to discard much besides the cape that dragged him down but not this time when being easily tossed to the nearest chair. Zalgo was going to make this male his no matter what was yelled at him nor the being he called friend that stood a few feet away giving him such a disgusted look from his actions. Nothing was going to be stopped and everyone in the tight squeezed office knew that when he turns the Omega onto his stomach with his bare neck not yet having a mark in the center. The long, snake like tongue kept licking up and down then in small circles at the tan flesh that had the male ball up his fists. It was soon later on that the tongue was replaced with teeth and in no time flat bites down at the Omega’s neck, marking him as Zalgo’s mate for eternity. 

Hoodie loudly cried out, “...W-what did you do...?!” Hand swiftly grasping at the freshly bitten mark on the back of his neck afterwards to which he was only given a sly, lustful smirk by his now demon Alpha. 

“...Marked you as mines of course? What else would’ve I done with a sweet thing such as yourself?” He cocked his head to the side upon seeing the frazzled expression to his Omega mate. 

“N-n-nothing a-at all...” His mate spoke through clenched teeth when staring past his shoulder, hoping that the demon didn’t have further plans but sadly he knew it was far from the case and it would be surely a long night for him.


	17. Slender Can’t Help to Wonder What Secondary Genders are? (Requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story mostly involves what the title says as the Slenderman is confused to what in the hell is 'Secondary Genders' are and asks Eyeless Jack and his mate, Jeff the Killer
> 
> Character(s);  
> Slenderman; Unknown  
> Eyeless Jack; Alpha  
> Jeff the Killer; Omega

Slenderman had to ask this question to the newly presented mated pair in front of him, “Do you mind telling me what exactly secondary genders are to be exactly?” The abnormally tall, faceless being wasn’t stupid about it as he was only a tad bewildered on it, that’s all and he only needed to get his facts straightened out. He wasn’t what some can call normal to which he lacked any specific trait belonging to any of the three dynamics which he was fine without the hassles that some face on a daily basis. Nonexistent eyes were glued to the eyeless medic that gulped nervously as well really flustered by the mere, out the blue question given to him.

“Well... You see its rather complicated to explain” Eyeless Jack who tugged at the collar of his black sweatshirt that seemed to grow uncomfortably tight around his neck. It shouldn’t get him so riled up as he was the mansion’s only medic who before coming here had endlessly studied in college about the genders and the biology to every single dynamic, even ones that weren't so common. “Although since you asked and you ought to know this sooner or later. I guess I can try to explain it to y-”

“Oh, babe. Just spill it out already...” Jeff, his mate groaned out in shear annoyance at his nervousness to it all, “... Let me help while I’m at it. Alphas have knots in their dicks and fuck the living shit out of Omegas then there’s Betas with nothing in their pants and lastly, Omegas the ones that get the brunt of it and has the living shit fucked out of them”

It was really poorly described that it made the Alpha cringe once hearing the lame explanation told out to the two men by the Omega killer with something to grind about how more specifically Omegas are treated in the world. Today was not going to be one of those days were Jack would be forced to listen on to those sometimes though most often than not irritating rambling to Jeff’s point of views. “What Jeff here was trying to say is that all three have their varying attributes that makes them uniquely different from one another and that no one should be treated any way besides humane on what’s been given to them” The cannibal sighs as he props himself into the seat that was beyond growing uncomfortable under him when swallowing down his embarrassment for a second time. “Alright that’s get this going on the road now, okay?”

“Of course, continue on” Slender waved for him to proceed with his better equipped and way more detailed explanation.

“Starting with Alphas. They do have knots in their genitals that during intimate times with their mates which can be with either a Beta or Omega, mostly Omegas who better handle it during their heats or not on it. An Omega’s heat does cause Alphas to go into a rut which is when an Alpha go into full predatory mode and wants to claim their mate”

“Heh like how I did when I was in heat with you? You gotta see the man, Slender. Totally crazy like how he pinned me to the wall and fuc-”

“That’s get back to the topic and not into our more personal lives in front of the boss...” Jack deeply growled.

“Whatever suits your boat but don’t be getting at me later when you’re in a bad mood"

“Oh, shut up for a second...” A low hiss was given to him by the smiling killer though he can always deal with the bitchy male later when all this was done. “So, what were we talking about...? Alright I get it now as I was rudely interrupted with the Alpha part. Alphas are often seen as stronger and dominate ones though that isn’t always the case since they can act or do whatever they please just like Betas and Omegas can do with their bodies” Jack soon takes a short break in between to allow some air to enter his lungs that he had kept in when endlessly talking about Alphas. “Betas are up next and they are seen as the more boring out the three but that’s not the case. They are better suited to handle complicated situation better than the other two dynamics where they emit a calmer scent that helps tremendously for panicked individuals in stressful environments” It was growing more easier the more he talked through this as he knew what he was talking about due to having college courses in his younger years making sure to pound all that knowledge his thick, stubborn skull. He enjoyed teaching the ones that are unexperienced that made him feel like he was doing a great job then giving the wrong information on purpose to mislead them with sinister intentions. “Lastly, there are Omegas who are the opposite of Alphas as they are rather soft and submissive but as told before that isn’t the case with our fine example, Jeff being what some say isn’t how Omegas should act but I still love him for him, no matter what” A gagging sound was coming from his mate that caused him to ever so slightly smirk and even roll his eyes if he had them he would from the action.  “They go into something called heat that can last about a full week or days depending on the person themselves and their fertility rate. In heat they produce pheromones that attract any possible mate that best suits them to let you can see us for yet another good example”

The conversation came to an end as the Alpha carefully examines their boss to see if the other gathered the most important information from what he had moments ago told all that he knew about every single dynamic. “That was very educational. Thank you, Jack” A courteous thanks was soon given, telling him that he did a great job and he took that in when deeply sighing in relief.


	18. Jeff the Killer Part Two (Requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place some time after the short story of Jeff the Killer
> 
> Character(s);  
> Jeff the Killer; Omega  
> Homicidal Liu; Beta  
> Eyeless Jack; Alpha

“You didn’t have to do that to your own brother? He may have said some really insulting stuff but please, next time think before you act up like that again?” The eyeless medic grunts as he fixes up his battered mate that displayed such nasty bruises and cuts all over his pale white skin. It was stupid for an Omega to fight someone who was twice his size and of a ‘better’ dynamic though what was said to the smiling killer was just plain rude. Words along the lines that his Omega mate deserved to be raped by that horrible student and that no one should’ve helped him even flesh and blood. Nobody deserved to be treated with such low regard like that and even Jack who was known to be a pretty chill Alpha for the most part with rare occasions where he would lose his cool. Liu got him dang close to actually blowing his lid with that no-good smart ass of a Beta that imagined it to be a great plan to insult his hot head of a brother.

Jeff rolled his pale eyes, “I know. I know be ‘nicer’ to your only brother. You only get one, know that? Jeeze you sound like my bitch of a mother when she was still kicking around here?”

“... I’m only saying that you should be safer. Not every battle you’ll be in will be a win for you like that one with Liu?” Jack replied sternly when finishing up the patch job on the other man that groans deeply like some young child even when he was nearing his mid-twenties. “I care about you so much that it be a heart break to see you getting hurt right in front of well, my empty eye sockets over this? Hell, I don’t care if you greatly dislike your brother to the core now and if you so please, I can kick his ass to be nothing then dust just for you?” Also, the Omega may be tainted from purity in the eyes of the public but he didn’t care about that, not a single bit as he loved the guy for who he was and that is a knife wielding manic that sometimes often than not looked like a Joker rip off. Some and it was many say he was crazy to fall so deeply in love with the Omega that had committed many unforgivable acts against humanity, he did too yet it wasn’t that badly frowned upon due to being an Alpha. A show to dedication was right there in front of the Omega killer that appeared like always to be so thick headed and stubborn about his own actions. “...I love you immensely, Jeff that I want to be by your side until y’know death parts us? I don’t care if some say that you’re worthless since your... cherry has been popped or whatever the phase may be but it doesn’t matter to me” A kiss was given to the male that took a seat beside him that didn’t expect something so affectionate to be given to him.

It wasn’t the response Jeff was looking for from his Alpha as he moves his scared hand up to his face, hoping that the pinkish hue on his cheeks would wear away but it didn’t do so for him. “You really do? About someone such as me? I’m someone that everyone calls not worthy for anybody?" Even though Jeff may not act like the stereotypical Omega there were still some tendencies that was to please an Alpha and their mate. Jeff despised that part to himself however it didn’t affect him too much when he was around the cannibal it was totally different thing that he didn’t get the hang of it. “... I’m over thinking it, aren’t I?” Jeff cocked his head when observing how the Alpha shook his head, figuratively telling him no that he wasn’t and it was only normal. Maybe he wasn’t what some want as an Omega but he already got himself some nice piece of ass next to him that took great care of him so he shouldn’t be caring to what the haters says about him behind his back or even in front of him.


	19. Eyeless Jack x Jane the Killer (Requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story is basic with some regular ol' fluff and a bit of reference to suggestive content.
> 
> Character(s);  
> Eyeless Jack; Alpha  
> Jane the Killer; Omega

The Alpha stretches out his arms up above his head, letting them crack as he moves them from one side to another as it was a good way to relax the joints in his body. A run was what he was planning on  doing  and he’s in the right place to do it. He was on a track roping into a big circle with large oak trees wrapped around the area , a sense of  tranquility given that he  liked during his runs.  An growing man needed to do this anyways to keep himself fit and strong  in case he had to face  a flight or fight response. I wouldn’t happen since the current time now he was in the woods getting  ready to run which for him last a few good hours of sweating his ass off.

“Baby. Aren’t you going to run or what?” Someone called out to the Alpha causing him his head to turn to see his lovely girlfriend sitting down on the wooden benches. “Although I like what I see though so do keep going to whatever you were doing?” His girlfriend’s sultry voice replied seductively that gave the right type of shivers to travel down his spine. Jack couldn’t help to smile a sharp toothy grin at the gorgeous sight to his Omega who can rival any other that tried to get at him. He could’ve picked anyone but how Jane presented herself as she stood up from her seat which before long walks over while swaying her hips. It made the eyeless male go head over heels for not only her good looks but personality as he stares like a love-sick puppy down at her shimmering green eyes.

“Hey... I’m  getttin ’  there? ” He chuckled softly, “Only warming up here, that’s all? Wouldn't want to cramp half way there or do you want that and won’t be able to do other things with you...?”

A look to  total  bewilderment came over the  petite Omega as she places a hand on her hip that she stuck out for a dramatic purpose . “Why? Why would I want that?” She  asked , no clue whatsoever to where her Alpha was getting at  with her before it would be considered too late. She soon felt  a larger hand then her own reaches down to grab at  hers and moving it to wrap around his neck, drawing the pair like face to face close. “... W-what are you doing Jack?” All as confusing her when witnessing the Alpha taking off his mask to reveal an expression that can only be told to one of  immense concern  and as well of course confusion. The Alpha however didn’t show much emotion  besides  infatuation .

“What's with the look for, sweet pie? I ain’t gonna hurt you? Why would I ever do a thing to you?” He bent over to plant a soft kiss on her pale cheeks that gotten a light pinkish hue to them. The Omega was so gorgeous that he almost forgot but not entirely to what he was trying to say to her earlier on. He had a motive to what he said to her that gotten her in such a ditzy personality with him, beyond adorable it was that made him chuckle even harder. “I said I didn’t want to have a cramp half way through my run and I might've thought you wanted that? Heh and now I was wanting to say but wasn’t able to is if it were to happen would you help me...?” He lowers his hands down to gently hold onto the Omega’s lower back where he couldn’t help to chuckle at the blush darkening in color. “So, you wouldn’t mind helping me out. Y’know I wouldn’t mind if you’ll help me in the bedroom?” Her face explained it all as he was easily able to scoop her off her feet literally and began to walk back to the mansion, not caring that he didn’t have the chance to run on the track.

“Jack?!? You d idn’t have the chance to do what you dragged us in the middle of an abounded school to do?!?” Jane called out to her  partner .

The Alpha kept a firm grip on his Omega girlfriend that was fretting and pissed that she was dragged out her for almost nothing at all. “ I can always do that later but why should I when I'm going to get a workout with you instead? ” What he said  referenced to an  even  further workout that would have a more intimate  exercise that both caught onto the drift. He didn’t mind in the slightest that he wasn’t going to get his usual run as this was much more  interesting in his  opinion the blindly  running around a track.


	20. Jeff the Killer x Ticci Toby (Requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short story was requested on Wattpad. It's mostly about two killers admitting their crush to one another, really simple and basic story.
> 
> Character(s);  
> Jeff the Killer; Alpha  
> Ticci Toby; Omega

Toby didn’t know that his heat would start prematurely but it did to his utter surprise which can be either a really bad or good thing for the twitching Omega. It was definitely a good thing as he had the best night ever in his entire life time that was filled with a fiery passion that eases the churning in his stomach that felt like they were literally on fire. An Alpha had followed onto his sweet maple scent which would’ve been meet with instant doom for him in his vulnerable state but it wasn’t the case as said Alpha was the infamous killer, Jeff who he had a full-blown crush for years now. The smiling killer that night shown no such thing as mercy when shoving the scrawny Omega into the wall behind them, starting to roughly kiss him all over his pale skin. Lustful moans he remembered faintly escaped his lips while knowing that he was in desperate need to be touched by the Alpha who took his sure time to keep him mewling like a needy slut. 

‘Hm? Does my lil’ Omega want more?’ Jeff had asked him in a low and seductive voice, scar covered hands traveling downwards towards Toby’s groin. ‘How about you beg for your Alpha on how much you want it?’

The Omega begged that was sure as he knew he had to arch his back when the other man began to thrust into him unexpectedly that got him loudly screaming in ecstasy. Ecstasy did shoot in all places in Toby’s lithe body where he couldn’t help feeling overly sensitive by the Alpha’s touch. ‘A-ah!? Jeff... A-alpha Please!?’ Toby didn’t mind even then nor now if anyone else can hear him when being so intimate with the killer, ‘.... Please mark m-me as yours or w-whatever t-t-they call it!? Please!?’ Maybe he should’ve known better to wording his words in such a way that he so openly says it to the Alpha about such a thing. It was only his heat playing with his lonely mind the more he thought on it in the present that made him do that however to his shock the Alpha that got him pinned to a wall didn’t mind it and bit hard against the nape of his neck. A bond mark was then made which meant he was now forever mates with the heavily panting Alpha that then blew his full load inside the withering Omega that felt extremely bloated and sore in response.

Reality sunk back in to Toby who shook his head to the present day then being stuck in the past, “D-did. Did you m-mark me just b-because I said I-it or did y-you want it t-tooo...?”

“Huh? What?” Jeff was in his bedroom laying down in the twitching Omega’s very own bed that didn’t feel so badly lonely this time. “Um... Well I just didn’t do it for you only. I know it kind of sounds selfish here for myself to say but I did it for me as well too” He replied quietly when turning around on to his side to get a better look on the proxy that suddenly felt so tense around him. A hand soon was gently placed on the shivering Omega’s hips where he rubbed for some sort of comfort. Something was being kept hidden away from him that even he knew was rather important to both men. “... If it makes it any easier for you to admit I say what’s on my mind first” There was a lot in the Alpha’s mind with one toppling over the others that he had to admit was similar to Toby’s, “I like you in a more then in a friendly way so that’s why I marked you as mines not that you just asked me to do it”

“... Y-you like m-me too...?!?” The Omega cutely yelps. A hand as well didn’t help when it pinched the Omega’s ass.

Jeff couldn’t suppress the chuckles, “Well yeah... I wouldn’t have even marked you if I didn’t like you. When I smelt your heavenly scent, I had to have you before anyone else could even give you a glance”

“Heh. I. I shoulda k-known that before m-making a fool out o-of myself” Toby nervously rubs at the back of his neck as he did walk out in the hallway in heat where anything could’ve happened to him. He was thankful that it was Jeff that took him the anyone else in the crowded mansion who wouldn’t give a damn if the Omega liked it or not. Something like that occurring wasn’t that badly uncommon for any unbonded Omegas, Toby knew that from hearing the many tales of helpless victims screaming bloody murder for help in the desolate halls at night.

“You didn’t make a fool out of yourself and even then, you do make a pretty cute one. I am quite lucky to have such an Omega as my mate”

“S-so... Does t-that make us a t-thing now or...?”

“Yes Toby. We are a thing now since nothing can really separate us” A finger went to point at the mark on Toby’s neck that left him to shiver at his Alpha’s gentle poke. It began to stroke against the once bare skin as a muffled moan escapes Toby. “Nothing can and I presume that’s a good thing for us both, right?”

“I-it is. I really w-wanted y-you” Toby softly replied, cuddling up with the Alpha he can finally call his own loving mate without having to be in the shadows gawking at the man in a past knowledge that he couldn’t have him. “I. l-love you”

“I love you too, babe”


	21. Hoodie x Masky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story is made up by myself. A long time since I've made one that wasn't requested by anyone. Here the story includes dub-con, forced bonding, and just overall unhealthy relationship.
> 
> Character(s);  
> Hoodie; Alpha  
> Masky; Omega who disguised himself as an Alpha

It can’t be happening, not right now and especially here of all places in the forest. An empty suppressant bottle where there were fallen pills on the grassy floor. Someone in his situation would’ve easily picked them all up from the ground yet he couldn't when a boot stomped each and every one of them turning it to dust. God he was going to get sick to his stomach literally when now he was struggling with the first stages of heat. Those pills helped him disguise himself as a surprisingly an Alpha for the longest times but now the facade was crumbling down right there in front of him. It was absolutely terrifying that he was currently stuck in a rater sticky predicament with his friend in the middle of the forest where no one can see them in the argument turning rather heated.

“You didn’t tell me you were an Omega...” His dear friend growled at him in boiling anger. 

“I-I’m sorry... I had to...” He replied shakily, “... You h-have to at least know w-what they do t-to Omegas out there? It’s like an instant death sentence to me”

The hooded man still looked pretty dang upset over the matter, not liking that his so-called best friend was hiding something so important from him. “All these years you’ve been lying to everyone and me” Voice was growing more and more heated where the shivering male can feel it travel past his neck. A pitiful whimper left the Omega who steps back to put in some safe space between the two as any moment he can tell the other was close to blowing up with him. A small part to him, Omega side to him mostly that wanted to be lavishly taken by the Alpha that was making him feel all tingly with these new, unknown feelings with his heat not really helping at all. “You like that? Lying to everyone that deeply cared for you? Being someone you’re not?” Hands slammed right past and behind him where it kept him still in place, unable to set himself free and keep a safe distance. “And now you’re in heat and acting like such a whiny slut with me”

“... Please Brian... I. I don’t feel s-so good... I n-needed that medicine...”

“It's way too late to be taking them now and hell now I wouldn’t have allowed you to take them anyways? Omegas like you don’t or shouldn’t have to take those god forsaken things...” The hands that had slammed its way on both sides of Tim was now with one keeping his arms pinned above his head while the other was unbuckling his pants.

“W-what are y-you doing?!? Get the fuck o-off me?!?”

Brian didn’t care as he was going to take care of this issue one way or another even if the other man was struggling to get from his tight grip. “What I’m doing is showing you your place if it's what you want it or not” A place where Omegas should be where they are totally submissive to their Alphas and he was going to be the other’s Alpha to show him how the world works along it. “Now I want you to behave like a good Omega whore for me” He could see the sheer terror in Tim’s eyes, understanding from the past that the shorter male didn’t ever want to be mates with anyone yet it was scarily becoming true for him. An Omega in heat like this came in very rare so he wasn’t going to allow it to go to waste as he moves his hand away from his pants that was now off him to Tim's waist. It was going to be a moment shared between the two men where in his mind it be specially and yet so forcibly intimate in Tim’s opinion. Moments later he had forced his dear friend onto the dirt floor on his hands and knees, teared up jeans worn by the shivering Omega were yanked down that shown off the other’s puckered hole covered in slick.

“A-ah!? Brian, please d-don’t do this!? I. I don’t w-want this?!” Tim squeaks loudly as a hand slapped the back of his head basically telling him to quit. 

“I’m doing this no matter what your lying mouth tries to say to stop me” Brian growled deeply in the Omega’s ear that he felt shiver in response to not only that but his groin was pressed up in the man’s rear. “... See you like this... So, don’t try to fight it anymore and let me show you who’s your Alpha and mate, okay?”

“M-mate...!?” Tim yelps as he began to struggle once again to his friend’s great annoyance over it, “... I. I don’t w-want to be mates with a-a-anyone?!”

“Yes mate. It’s only for the best for you and now relax because I’m planning on ramming your ass so damn hard that you wouldn’t be able to walk properly for days” Tim barely could react, he felt his dear old friend pound harshly into his unexpected hole that dripped down a heavy flow of slick. A surge of pain came from him as his muscles instinctively twitches and spasms around the Alpha’s cock that thrusted within without care. It didn’t feel god for Tim who mentally was screaming for help which he did scream loudly in the forest for anyone yet his physically was lusting for every single thrust. “What did I just say? Relax for your mate...” He was soon met with a harsh slap to the back of his head from his little act rebellious act towards his new Alpha ‘mate’. The heat he was having was not like any other he had as he’d often never had one rarely and if so stayed locked up in a room to any kind that had a lock on the door, this was painful and just happened so suddenly with Brian not helping in the matter by taking him by brute force.

“P-please!? It hurts too m-much!?” 

“Y’know what’s going to hurt so much fucking more if you keep tensing up like this with me?” Brian leaned down making the Omega do the same as he had him bent over on a stump once a full-grown tree at some point with his finger circling around the other’s bare neck. A gasp came from his soft Omega that now given up on thee fruitless fighting and was laying there like a broken puppet doll for him. “A nice mark on the back of your neck where it shows who you belong to? No one else then me and me only. You won’t be able to deceive me with your soulless lies when we’re be connected by a bond of the souls”, He spoke up rather gleefully as he couldn’t wait for that special moment shared between them even if it may be forced on one very unwilling participant. The action to bonding the Alpha with the Omega was done right then and there where Brian quickly sunk his sharpened teeth down at the gland marking him for life with the man that silently wept. Blood that tasted like copper in his mouth and teeth were licked off by his tongue once he pulled away to examine his handywork that was a purplish red bite from himself that started to form to his pleasure and Tim’s undignified shriek in horror over it. “See? Maybe if you told me the truth about what you were to me none of this would’ve happened? I would’ve courted you and marked you in the proper way I known then this awfully controversial way but well you didn’t and that’s simply your own fault?” It was now his right to do whatever he pleasured with the whimpering Omega below him that knew that they were bound to be with one another until death tears them apart.

Sad and a miserable way to live for someone forced with another, yes but that’s what you get when your lies catch up to you.


	22. (Requested) Toby can't decide for Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested story that wanted a love triangle where Toby has to make some important decisions on which Alpha he wants. The story has two parts to it with the second involving more smut then the first.
> 
> Character(s);  
> Masky; Alpha  
> Hoodie; Alpha  
> Ticci Toby; Omega  
> Ben Drowned; Omega

**Part One;**

_‘Who are you going to pick, Toby? Tim or Brian? Gotta pick sooner or later? They’re Alphas after all and you’re an Omega after all nearing his heat?’_

_‘I c-can’t decide o-o-on the two of them?! It's too h-hard... W-what am I going t-to do?!’ Toby remembered drawing out a long, annoying whine to his best friend and fellow Omega, Ben who simply shrugged back at him. ‘... Well? What a-am I going to d-do?’_

_‘Well...?’ He saw the petite elf roll his eyes, ‘... You like them both equally, yes?’ The brunette nodded then as he did like the both of them and that was his main issue. If he picked one Alpha over then the other troubles will arise surely from that and he didn’t want them breaking an old friendship that they had for years over it. Tim and Brian had been best friends forever even before arriving at the mansion where the two never seemed to ever separate from each other for too long. Guilt would come out from the twitchy little Omega where he would never forgive himself for breaking the two up as he had stared back at his friend with those big pleading doe eyes that the two Alphas loved ask for help. ‘Maybe you don’t have to choose either?’ Ben eventually answered back quietly when taking a quick glance at the other male giving him a pitiful puppy dog expression._

_‘Choose either?! T-that's even m-mo-more stupid?! You’re n-not helping me a-at all?!’ Toby cried out._

_Ben huffs in great annoyance, ‘Why can’t you just pick both of them then is what I'm getting at? You don’t have to just pick one. Omegas are commonly picking more than one mate nowadays that it's not even taboo anymore? So, for my advice that you asked like a big baby for is to pick not one of them but the two that are basically courting you to which you’re dang oblivious to until now’_

_‘... Pick both of them...’_

Back to the present Toby was all alone in his small one-person bedroom with his face between his hands, still wondering if he should follow Ben’s advice or pick either or of the Alphas. The decisions that the Omega has to make made him both nervously twitch and tear up at the same time. ‘Stupid good looking, charming and smart Alphas. Stupid pre-heat hormones making it so freaking hard for me to pick’ It was getting harder to think on the choices and the possibilities to the aftermath once he chosen his Alpha. Tim was a stern, no business Alpha that many imagined didn’t care about anyone yet took extra precautions that the youngest proxy was okay showing he did care whereas Brian was one comforting, calmer Alpha that was okay with not being a total knothead and allowing Toby to take the lead despite being an Omega. Stress was getting at him where he couldn’t think which man, he should pick as both was basically his dream interpretations to the perfect mate. 

A knock at his bedroom door took his head out from his shaking hands and his attention away from his pity party. “Toby. It’s us” The Omega immediately stood up from his bed upon hearing the deep voice owned by one of his dreamy Alphas that told him to the presence to both men. It was already getting him falling head over heels from it however scared the shit out of him that not only one was there outside but both that was most likely there for his answer. “We need to know now who you’re going to pick?” Brian’s voice it was that answered back after Tim’s that even when comforting was starting to grow impatient with him. Any form of response from Toby would hopefully cease the tension built between all three men’s anxiety filled nerves at the important matter. 

The door was opened that revealed the other two men that was not wearing their usual attire and masks that got the poor Omega to nervously swallow a lump down his tensed throat, “Hello g-guys...” 

“Gee... Toby. You could’ve told us earlier who you wanted as your mate? You’re smell so sweet... Like you're so damn close in heat...” 

“... Yeah... You. You smell absolutely delicious... Its driving me crazy...” Brian spoke lowly, stepping closer to the Omega and digging his face in the crook of the smaller male’s neck to take in a deep inhale to the maple like scent. 

A hand that was Tim’s shoved the other away from Toby who’s face became flushed when coming in such an intimate contact with him. The Omega soon found himself waiting wide eyed and mouth agape as the two that was aching to be his mate start to fight over dominance. “Hey! Watch where you’re putting your nose at, Brian!! We don’t even know what he’s going to pick?!” Tim yelled out as he tightly held onto the loose t-shirt of his friend in his hand. He looked like he was close to picking a fight with Brian that would in a bad end result in death to one man. An Omega that wasn’t bonded to anyone that was so close to having his heat wasn’t going to be wasted like a bad dinner that was mostly consisting of human flesh and organs from Ej that was for sure in both Alpha’s mind that desired for the younger male. Death or simply a heated fist fight was going to come between them where Toby was left to witness it helplessly at the scene that was caused by his own hands. 

“He hasn’t even picked on who he wants to be with yet you stupidly enough think it's going to be your dumb ass” A scent that was once sweet to the nose was turning quickly sour in the Alpha’s noses that caused both to crinkle in disgust and concern. 

“Can t-the two of you stop?! You’re a-acting l-like a bunch of w-wild animals that is fighting o-over some stupid p-piece of m-meat?!?!” Toby was beyond upset, not with Alpha’s too much though they were a small percent to why it was mostly him who couldn’t decide on which man he wanted for a mate or at least someone that wouldn’t mind spending some time with him during his next heat. “... I-if you want me t-to pick then fine I’ll pick who I fucking want t-to get the both of you guys off m-my back...?!” He can see that the others wanted to walk up and comfort him, not doing so as it wouldn’t be ending at all good for anyone in this situation to walk up to a distressed Omega dealing with such troubling issues. Silence was dreaded for all three men when it came to an awkward stand still where Toby was struggling to find his confidence to say anything even a little peep. 

Brian was the one to break the silence when it became way too much for him to bear with the wait for the long overdue answer, “... Who are you going to pick…?” 

“Yes, he is right once in a full moon that is so, who are you going to pick?” Tim asked in a surprisingly quiet tone of voice. 

“Shush?! I-I'm trying to pick here?! You d-don’t know how h-hard it is to pick between the two of you guys?!?” Toby went ahead to scolding the Alphas that interjected with their little piece as he only wanted some time to think of his choice. “... I. I want t-the both of you...” He finally made his decision which he took from Ben’s advice that sounded better the more he thought about it. The look to utter confusion washed over the older men’s faces which wasn’t a shocker for the twitching Omega as they did expect him to pick one to be his mate. “I couldn’t p-pick one of you g-guys only. It wouldn’t have been v-v-very fair for anyone a-as I love you guys l-liiike you t-two are with m-me. I wouldn’t h-have wanted your friendship t-to splinter because o-of me and what I would’ve d-done if I only chosen o-one of you...” A devoted friendship that he as a young child that often grew up alone with only his older sister beside him before that terrible accident happened wanted that closeness yet it never became true for him. It was the reason why he made his shocking choice to have both Alphas as his mate. 

“What? You can’t just pick the both of us? That be impossible to make it work?” Tim said to be that annoying voice of reason as Toby bent down in front of him and Brian.  

“I have to believe him in this one Toby? How is this even going to work out an-?!?” The Omega held both Alpha's cheeks with his hands and stares with those big pleading doe eyes that they deeply love with for a long time. 

“C-cause I love y-you that’s why? We c-can make this w-work, I know it will” 

 

** Part Two; **

_‘I don’t deserve them... Not at all...’_

It had all started when Toby, a young small sized twitchy Omega had started getting courted by not only one Alpha but two at the same exact time. The whole time during such a period of time it just left him bewildered and completely terrified to whom he should choose as the idealistic mate. Brian or Tim, both were great in their own ways that was vastly different than the other that got the youngest proxy to be so intrigued by the Alphas. An Omega should feel immensely honored that he had two desperately wanting to claim someone like him who was often called worthless due to his mental instabilities and overall bodily appearance that was deemed too ‘sickly’ to carry a child or any at all for that matter to full term. End game to it had him so highly self-conscious and overall questioning to saying that he didn’t deserve them but here he was with both men in his bed. 

An Omega was only ever seen as desirable for any Alpha and occasionally a Beta too for their fertility worth and not much else besides that sickening idea. Ideas that Omegas were only meant in life to be a simple fuck toy with many holes attached to fuck continuously without thought for their mate had almost made Toby not want to pick up a mate of his own. It well kind of didn’t work that way for the youngest proxy out the bunch when he was falling madly in love and as well as desiring way for the two older proxies that shown him not all Alphas were mere knot heads that didn’t care about anyone. Something that Toby as an unwanted Omega loved and wanted from someone to be for him which he had right now so he no longer had to be alone anymore. Two Alphas that would be there for him no matter what, thick and thin as they helped him along the way to the first stages of heat. 

_‘... You shouldn't have even asked them to waste their time with you in your heat... Worthless’_

Toby had started his heat only a mere day ago so he was feeling awfully desperate and touch starved right about now for both Alphas to pleasure him. Both Alphas agreed to it however a little bit hesitant to doing so with it due to y’know how Alphas like them would react with an Omega so close to heat. The Alphas like any other would get so stupidly territorial to what should be theirs from the get go that yet wasn’t given up on it when Toby said that he wanted both men as his mates. Annoying, yes it was very much so in the Omega’s opinion when seeing them bicker in a growling manner in his dazed eyesight that was slowly fading with every surge of pleasure shooting up in his twitching body. It was growing more and more irritable each passing second as Toby struggled to get onto his hands and knees where he was facing the two Alphas. None to what he done to get the Alphas to look at him which he was in dire need for something, maybe as simple as a little stroking off his hardening member. 

“... Oh m-my fucking god?! J-just fuck me already and quit I-it with the stupid fucking f-fighting already…?!?!” He yelled loud enough in order to get the men’s attention away from their cock fight over back to him. It got the two Alpha’s gazes to look over to him which he had already undressed himself, slick in huge amounts slipping down his thigh. His whole was aching for some good old-fashioned fucking that he had somehow managed although weakly crawl over to sit on top Tim’s lap. The dark-haired Alpha he was sitting on was very surprised just like the one behind him that was taken aback and a little jealous and a little unthinkable that the Omega choose his friend first over him. “... Will the t-two of you stop fucking a-around now with you inflated e-egos a-aaand d-do the fucking t-to me instead, please?” He soon scooted off the man’s lap once feeling something start to tent up the other’s pants that was rubbing against his ass. 

“... Sorry once again. I didn’t know what came over us...” 

“Hm... Y-you. You just smell so good that we really can’t control ourselves all that good...?” Brian replied afterwards while feeling his hand being held, tugging him closer to the heat-stricken Omega lying on the bed with legs spread open. “... What are you doing?” 

‘W-what do you think I’m d-doing? I. I want you guys t-to fuck me so dang r-roughly raw and guess whose g-going to be the lucky first?” Toby chuckles coyly, wrapping his slender arms and legs around the blond Alpha that got the biggest shit eating smirk on his face knowing that he’ll be the one taking the Omega on a thrilling joyride before his friend. Eyes began to dilate immensely in anticipation alone for Toby that he was already producing even more slick that stained by clean bed sheets. He was helped along to calm down by Brian that softly whispered such comforting words in his ears whilst propping himself up to the Omega’s tight hole. A single rough thrust was what it all needed when he heard a bunch of pleasured, lusting noises fill his eardrums that craved yet desired more from the Omega that was below him being a heavily panted mess. What a gorgeous sight Brian thought when continuing to thrust in and out where he felt the tip of his cock that was inside Toby began to swell up in size. 

Tim in the meantime was growing impatient as he was forced to watch a little bit helplessly as his best friend got the luxury to fuck their Omega, no his Toby who should be his Omega mate.  “... C’mon... When is it going to be my turn?” A deep growl that cracked in tone when desperation as he had kept on watching fruitlessly while his own cock was twitching with precum spilling from the tip. A sweaty hand grabbed a hold of his that he glances to see it was Toby’s who only grins like the big dope he was when making him inch closer to him near the smaller man’s head. Heat that was practically radiating off from the Omega got him to quickly stiffen up as he was right there near Toby that in turn had gotten himself turned over to his stomach back on to a doggy position with Brian behind him still fucking him raw with no protection. The Alpha soon got the drift, hopefully as he cupped the Omega’s soft and squishy cheeks, tugging down his boxers to show off his cock to the two males in front him as he gently pried the pouty lips owned by Toby and lets himself in with gentle ease but before long went ahead to quickening his pace like his friend. 

“Hngh...?!?” The only Omega in the three pair group moans out a little muffled in response as he clenched tightly at the bed sheets once again for the second time. “... A-Alphas...” 

The Omega was starting to get awfully sore as both his mouth and ass were being endlessly fucked by his Alphas that wanted to be his only and only mates. “So. So... Freaking tight...” Brian groans out a whimper when resting his head on the Omega’s shoulder, sweat dripping off his tensing body. He never nor Tim thought that they be able to share such an intimate moment with Toby, an Omega that often shuts them out from his life especially during the courting period. Now they understood the reasons to why the proxy did that and tried like right at the moment that he was more than an Omega that no one cared about in the first place. They wanted to show the Omega whom was enjoying the moment that they were more to what he had perceived of them as Alphas.  

“... T-thank you...” Toby spoken up after all three of them had finished up and the cock inside him swelled back down so he can move more freely on the bed. A simple nod from Brian and a court you’re welcome by Tim made his cheeks flush in a pinkish color. “... Maybe n-next time we c-can take this t-to the next step if that’s o-okay with you guys though?” And with that sentence got his entire face and remaining body specked with countless kisses don to dark love bites. God, he could possibly spend the rest of his life with the caring though at times can be overly protective as his mates.


	23. (Requested) Ticci Toby x Ben Drowned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character(s);  
> Ticci Toby; Alpha  
> Ben Drowned; Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this one that may not be al that good really.

Toby presented as an Alpha. A shock to Ben, really. Anyone would’ve thought that the twitching, often bubbly and annoying male would be either an Omega or more likely a simplistic Beta. Nope that didn’t happen as over the months from the first day of the proxy’s presentation to right now everything about the newly Alpha changed in both appearance and attitude. One moment the Alpha quickly shot up in height and muscle so much that Ben stood there dumbfounded in shock over it . 

Ben wouldn't have found that he’ll of all people would quickly fall head over heels madly in love over the Alpha that many deemed to be a pitiful excuse of one. The Alpha was an Alpha no matter what others may say to him behind his back and or right in front of him about his sometimes-childish actions. An Omega like Ben should at least maybe aim his expectations higher but he was already deeply infatuated with the youngest proxy. He didn’t care what some will say to him about his choices of a mate as he was going to like who he likes and nobody was going to change that from him. It wouldn’t have helped him anyways as he would fall into a deeper crush over the Alpha that he, himself wouldn’t be able to easily step away from like one of his games that even then was hard for him to do on a daily basis.

‘... God, he’s hot...’ Did he really say that but he did when standing in front of the Alpha proxy that tilted his head at him in  great  confusion that it startled  him by it. He was really acting like some  fan g irl in one that  would often  swoon over  him and many others with  the ir silly crushes that somehow was oblivious to the crazy chick.

“H-hey Benny boy? Whatcha d-doing with staring at me l-like that?” The proxy curiouslyasked that caused him to break away from his day dreaming of having a steamy moment shared with the other man. It was just that the brunette had grown so attractive that it got the petite Omega to start producing slick between his trembling legs over the images to being a doting mate for the Alpha. A lovely family with the Alpha might do him some good as it was always been a dream for him to have that right until now been put on the back burner. It was a dream and only that for Ben who should’ve known much better to wish for something like that which was too far from his grasp. Yet maybe he can do that with Toby who actually cared about him as a person then some random fuck toy.

“... Sorry... Its. It's just that you’re way too hot, man. You're practically burning me to a point of giving me second degree burns...” It was a shitty pick up line but it worked somewhat to his favor upon observing the amused reaction from the Alpha’s face.

“Why t- th -thanks, blondie? D-did  you fall f-from heaven...?” Toby appeared to go along with this as he bent down to be face to face with the blushing elf that looked at him in dumbstruck awe. “... Because y-y-you look l-like you’ve been I-in a horrible accident?”

“ Wha t... ?” The Omega tilted his head, clearly embarrassed by the more cheesy and horrible line from the twitching Alpha that stood back from him .

Toby  breathlessly chuckles like he was very  awkward about what he just said to the Omega a mere few seconds ago, “... I- I'm only kidding w-with you. I  wouldn't h-have said such a t-thing to someone a- as  breathtaking as you?” A hand  literally brushes up against  the  blond male’s hair that got him to quickly stiffen when staring wide eyed at  the proxy . 

“ It's fine... I kind of did that to myself with the pickup line, really?” 

“... You’re m-more  like  angel t-to me but I wanted to s- sssound cool b-but I guess it didn’t, huh? ” Toby softly mumbles.

The Omega heard what was said as all the color went  directly to his cheeks, “You think of me as an angel?”

“Y-yea. I’m n-not blind a-a-as I’ve seen you l-looking at me from afar?” It shook Ben that his little crush on the proxy had gone noticed by the Alpha longer then he first or well ever thought as he was being discreet. That made him blush even more that no matter how much he tries to cover it up with his hands it was very seeable by the naked eye. “Don’t c-cover yourself u-up from me? I. I want to see your p-pr-pretty face?” Hands that was stronger than the Omega’s own had pulled them away so everyone can see his bright red face. “See y-you look breathtaking l-like I said you d-do all t-the time...” The Alpha stuttered out the awkward sentence from his lips when staring wide eyed at him, a sight that for himself was too much to bear literally since he wasn’t blinking his eyes that grown dry. “... I really d-do like you so you d-don't have t-to hide it no longer w-with me” In the end both males found something that they loved which was one another after being totally oblivious to it which that meant they didn’t have to hide their feelings.


	24. Laughing Jack x Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original story that wasn't requested by anyone but myself that involves an odd ship pairing with characters to dynamics and smut to it. Also, has a selectively mute Hoodie and a big worry wart mate Lj worrying over him.
> 
> Character(s);  
> Laughing Jack; Alpha  
> Hoodie; Beta

The hooded Beta wanted to do this for oh so long and he was going to take it from his reluctant Alpha mate. It was a very long time the odd pair has been together and just as long hadn’t done a single intimate thing with one another in the bedroom or anywhere for the matter when alone. Hoodie now had that chance when no one was even glancing a peeping eye at him as he takes the other into his bedroom. A look of confusion washed over the Alpha as the proxy closes and locks the door behind him which afterwards carefully nudges the male onto the bed. He was going to ask for something that involves getting a mouthful from his mate even if he didn’t have use any words to get his point across during so as he silently whispered what he craved for in the other male’s ears.

“You want me to do that? Are you sure don’t mind me doing this to you?” Jack asked his hooded partner, “I wouldn’t want to hurt you?”

A simple shake of the head was the smaller male’s only response as he held out his gloved hand to hold onto the monochrome clown’s own. The proxy made the Alpha that was so much taller in height then he crawls over on top him where he can only see him alone. “Are you positive you want this? I wouldn’t want to break my lil’ lollipop if I were to make him suck my knot?” His Alpha partner spoke up once again where it was obvious that he was a little more eager about this yet was holding back so much worry over his mate’s well being. A Beta he may have presented as when a young teenager but that didn’t make him unable to take an Alpha’s whole knotted cock in his mouth. He mouths out to the other that he was absolutely fine with it and that he possibly be so much better than any other Omega that ever had wanted Jack in a more personal way.

“O-okay... Do tell me, sweet drops if something is wrong?” Hoodie couldn’t help to roll his eyes underneath his cloth mask. “I wouldn’t want you over doing it and getting hurt” He nodded in agreement that if something god forbid goes wrong, he’ll tap out and take a moment to recuperate from the sudden strain that mostly be in his jaw. The zipper to the Alpha’s pants were swiftly unzipped by the Beta male who stayed amazingly silent throughout it all. It did show however by his body movements and commonly calming pheromones that he was getting aroused at the possibility becoming reality that he was going to pleasure the male sitting in front of him. Jack gasps a little as he felt his enormous cock practically sprang out like a jack in the box towards his mate.

“You. You sure this is what you want?” Another nod of reassurance came from the hooded proxy. “... Okay...”

Laughing Jack was often called out for being a nasty pervert from many of the residents in the mansion yet right now at the moment that wasn’t him which would’ve shocked anyone. At the very moment speaking he was a heavily blushing shy Alpha that was fretting over his lover who was a simple Beta he didn’t clearly expect would handle his knot. It wasn’t long when the Alpha to think about what was going when right then and there the other male already taken off his mask moments ago bend down near to his crotch. A small mouth which every time the Alpha clown saw those pearly white teeth from the Beta that was in them made him blush even more as he watches the other wrap around his stiffening cock. Soon that gorgeous mouth began to bob up and down from the very tip to the very bottom to his balls.

“A-ah... Ah?! Hah?! H-hah?! Haha?!”

Nervous, broken laughter was heard leaving the clown’s black lipstick lips which the Beta wanted to deeply kiss them but he was doing something else that involved him deep throating the gangly male. Silence though from the lustful endeavor was all that came from Hoodie as he was never the one to speak since first not because he was shy or anything like it, he just didn’t like anyone here to even talk anyways with the exception to a few like the Alpha. People classified him as a mute which was true somewhat as he did keep mostly to himself without even speaking a single word to anyone due to personal reasons that badly affected him. Now away from his thoughts he blinks continuously when the small prickles of tears were straining to come out from his eyes. There was a reason to it, an obvious one being that his Alpha’s knot was slowly swelling up in size within his watery mouth. 

“... I- I'm going.... Going t-to come...” Laughing Jack squawks out of breath, “... I hope y... You’re ready for this...?”

It happened as the rather salty substance start to slide down the gagging Beta’s throat who kept up in slower pace. The taste wasn’t the best for anyone like Hoodie to experience ever in a life time on their taste buds though he liked it as it reminded him of black liquorish. Jack’s knot didn’t swell back down to normal size until half an hour past where Hoodie used up all that time to make sure it wasn’t awkward and more pleasurable for both parties. When it did take an end with the knot disappearing to normal he pulls back to give his Alpha mate a lovely smirk that shown his accomplishment of their situation done between them. “Are. Are you alright, sweet drops?” His Alpha asked which he once again nodded that he was fine as he gave a kiss to ensure that he did love it.


	25. Puppeteer x Bloody Painter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short story that I hope is worth the wait that has a little bit of regular ol' smut in it. Also, if anyone is confused to what an Epsilon is, they are a mixture between a Beta and Alpha who are like Alphas in the genitals however have a calmer scent like a Betas. As well they have won’t often fight for dominance over another but instead be sly and cunning enough to trick people. 
> 
> Character(s);  
> Puppeteer; Epsilon  
> Bloody Painter; Beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait on another chapter for this one. So, I wanted to try new characters which I hope I'm portraying them right.

"... You're so devastatingly beautiful. Has anyone ever told you that before, dear?" A gentle yet deep voice asked the male Beta that made a soft stroke on the canvas. He was an educated painter and the other man who just seconds ago complimented him was from what many would say by his name alone was a puppeteer.

"Not a whole lot, really. I'm not surprised by it however as I don't often fit into their tastes for mates?" 

"Hm" The other man hums rather lowly that sounded more like a predatory growl than anything else. "I'm surprised by it? I just don't get it? You're amazing to me" A hand from the man behind him trailing down behind his back. The smells of lavender mixed with arousal was smelt rather easily by the painter that glances back at the Epsilon. "I guess that's why I'm the only one that matters?" That deep voice belongs to the man sent a tingling shiver down his spine where he slowly turns to face him. Despite being a Beta without the strong urges to submit it to even dominate he couldn't help to feel the same way the other felt about him as he shifted underneath his deep blue jacket he worn.

"... I suppose you are right on that?" Painter shrugged nonchalantly, "No one else matters besides you?" The Epsilon's hands soon cupped his cheeks that left him to squeal in surprise afterwards from it.

 "You like that?" Puppeteer growls when pinning the Beta to the wall whilst scenting the weak scent glands of his mate that only belonged to him as well the other way around too since they were both equals. "... Do you like this too?" Soon the grey skinned Alpha that sunk his teeth into the sensitive flesh which in response gave him a melody which was only high-pitched moans for anyone else in his ears that answered back to his previous question. It wasn't long where he was littering the pale skin that stood in contrast to his own with deep purplish marks along the jaw, neck and collarbone that anyone can see it. A lustful idea pops up in his mind where he decided to moved his hand away from the man's back towards the front and towards a man's special area. It resulted in the skinnier, slightly shorter male then he to jolt up in surprise. 

 "... A-ah... I. I need to go back to my paintings..." The Beta male breathlessly gasps out.

A chuckle leaves the puppeteer's lips while shaking his head, “... Oh but I must my sweets. How will I ever display my affectionate love to my beloved?”

The color of a peach pink washed over the Beta’s entire face that his mask was placed on the desk beside him so he couldn’t cover the fact that he was extremely flustered about something so simple. It was so highly embarrassing that he was acting like a swooning Omega to the other man’s compliments that felt so genuine and maybe it was if he allowed it to be for him. Sometimes he always wondered to himself often in the middle of the night trying to fall asleep or at the times were he’s alone doing an art piece to why such an elegant Epsilon like the other would be so invested in courting him, a lonely male Beta that would rather spend time alone then with friends and family. Yet to his utter surprise he was indeed been the one someone was totally infatuated with that wouldn’t take his courteous no as an answer when now rubbing his stiff hard on against the skinnier male that was amazed to his position that was currently leaned up on the wall. “A-argh... Pupsy... W-what are. Are you doi- A-ah?!?” He asked curiously before being interrupted by the Epsilon’s hands that loved to play trickster games with him like the very one right now.

“...  Sorry, I adore how you react so pleasantly to my actions that I must do it even more to get you to emit that artistic beauty for me?” 

Ah, that alluring voice drawn the Beta even more into oblivion where he wasn’t even paying attention to his surroundings anymore. It did however come flowing back to him upon feeling yet another deep mark of affection given to him this time being on his chest that slowly risen up and down for some shallow breathes of air to enter. The needy moan that escaped couldn’t be controlled as he wrapped his arms around the man’s sloping shoulders. Bite marks continued to be placed alongside kisses were made all over his remaining body that hadn’t been covered by them. “... I love you so much, dontcha know that...?” His Epsilon lover admitted truthfully to him with passion written all over him like an open book.

“I k-know you do. I love you too” He replied with a soft, loving grin when planting a kiss on the man's forehead.

“Yeah, I know...” Puppeteer spoke up seductively, “... And you don’t even know how much you make me love you...?” A throaty chuckle came and went when going down again to biting the skin starting to bruise a purplish red hue to it. The taste to copper blood seeping past his sharp canine teeth to sliding past his throat where he feverishly went ahead to licking up the rest. A Beta like the painter laid out in front of him made him all the crazier in lusting desire had the best tasting blood around than anyone else. Eyes scanned at the Beta who was softly panting to accommodate to the pained stinging that arises alone by the deep bites. “... I love you so much...” He had managed to say before pulling away and finally now allowing the man to go back to his wonderful work of art that is up to no match to the natural beauty to the Beta he desired for so long.


	26. (Requested) Eyeless Jack x Jeff the Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story is requested. It has mostly fluff, mpreg and no smut but does have references to it. 
> 
> Character(s);  
> Eyeless Jack; Alpha  
> Jeff the Killer; Omega

“... I’m pregnant...”

It all came out of nowhere where the eyeless Alpha sitting down on the bed with back  pressed up against the headboard. Water that was once sipped from his glass cup in his hand was instantly spat out over the entire place. Eyes went wide with  shock, surprise and many other feelings mixed into one twisted up emotion that he just couldn’t  explain at the moment. Soon which was quick when wiping the split drool from his lips as he stares over at his Omega mate who appeared to be acting rather nonchalant about the sudden news . The killer in question rolled his eyes when taking the glass cup from his Alpha placing it back down on the small side table set beside the  bed, they share  together during nights that were either normal or him filled with lustful passion .

“ You’re what...? ” He manages to speak though it was deathly quiet and barely audible for the Omega standing in front of him who simply replied with the same answer.

“Pregnant. I. Am. Pregnant? Heard me or do you want me to better describe it like how it came to be? It was during our lovely  moment between you and  I where I’ve never felt such pure steamy  ecstasy before in my whole life ? ”

Jack  sighs when responding back  to his Omega’s obvious sarcasm,  “I. I know that... I just clearly didn’t expect you to say such a thing so calmly  and out the blue with me? I just  don’t how to really to react to it...?”

A light colored, thin eyebrow was raised in confusion when hearing the words leaving his Alpha’s lips that seemed to be not what he was expecting for an answer. Some part of him thought that his mate for a few years would be overly  ecstatic that he was carrying  young that was  a combination from him and his Alpha  inside him this very moment .  This startled reaction from the cannibal instead wasn’t what he had dreamed when hours ago where he was first holding a used pregnancy test in his hands during his one to many trips to the bathroom that shown a light pink  positive sign to it . Now at the present time the pale skinned Omega with  charcoal colored hair that recently found out the  news  surprising as well looked incredibly stupid in the presence of his Alpha. “... So ,  whatcha going to do now that  I'm carrying YOUR child? I already decided that I’m  keeping it so  y’know that beforehand when you leave me...? ” He forced himself to not overreact too much but he found it that he was beaming angered daggers at the other man in  disapproval .

Something inside him soured immediately to think that even if he was a cannibalistic monster that he’ll do such a lowly act to the one person he loves deeply in the whole world, “I would never do anything that would hurt you or our child. Not physically, emotionally, verbally or mentally. None of them I would ever do to my Omega” He scolded his mate about saying such a thing that degrading his good character. Gray hands pushed the Alpha up and off from the bed that got his mate to jump a little in reaction once realizing he was walking over to him. It was only coming from Omega natural instinct to flee when feeling there was a possible upcoming danger which was heightened even more with a life growing that need the upmost protection. His own Alpha instinct were running rampant knowing that he must’ve made his mate highly upset in some horrible way to have been given the response that he would run away from his duties and he wanted to do his best to reassure the other that he never  plan s to dash somewhere else then here with him. “I love you no matter what happens between us like this well um, shocking news...” The cannibal steps forwards so the Omega will see nothing else besides him alone. 

“You  won't leave me even when I’ll get fat and overly  emotional with the flip of a hat? ” Jeff asked, tilting his head.

“Never would I ever leave you for something so stupid that you can’t even control  yourself” Eyeless Jack being the usual calm, sometimes joker Alpha he is only responded back with a soft chuckle, “... And for me it won’t be that big of a change  since you’re always been on the emotional side anyways”

The Omega’s face contorted into  annoyance and pretty much heated anger over the hat was a  ridiculously silly c omment that he can be on the emotional side. “... I wouldn’t say that? I can easily control  myself if I want to...?”

“Hm. When you want to and that’s not too often” Jack quietly replied, cracking a small smile.

“Okay, not all the time I do that when I’m always dealt with a bunch of  dumbasses and goody two s hoes here  but I am willing to do that for our child if you’re going to be there with me through it all?” He s hrugged back his shoulders that resulted in a soft cracking noises where he rubs at the spot to comfort the soreness.

“I will from now ‘ til the very end. Never will I ever leave you or our child growing hopefully healthy within you” A comforting bear hug, gentle this time then the many last ones was given to the pale, murderous Omega that had some doubts with the sudden pregnancy. “We will be alright. Anything that happens we’ll be able to go through it together”


	27. (Requested)Eyeless Jack x Jeff the killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story is requested and a continuation of the last part where now it goes forward nine months where Jeff the ever so rowdy Omega gives birth to his Alpha and his children.
> 
> Character(s);  
> Eyeless Jack; Alpha  
> Jeff the Killer; Omega

After hearing those words in his highly tuned ears, ‘...I’m pregnant....’ He made sure that his lovely Omega during the long, sometimes often back breaking stresses of pregnancy were dealt with immense care. No matter what he being the other’s Alpha he’ll make sure that everything through the next nine months until their beautiful children came to the world be ensured with unwavering protectiveness. Sometimes he can be a little over the top with his protective nature but hey, that’s what you get when an Alpha has a pregnant mate by their side that takes way too many rebellious acts that can be a danger to his and their baby’s health. In the end he would growl at anyone and everyone that he would deem as not safe which was all the people in the mansion. They were a bunch of twisted murderers after all so why shouldn’t he take the extra precautions to make sure that he will have a family then an upsetting death toll on his grey skinned hands. 

“... You sure you’re alright, babe?” Jack asked his pale mate that he made for a few weeks now be put on bed rest, “You’ve been acting weird lately and it’s almost your due date?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine... Don’t worry about me, kay” 

There was a need to worry. A finely picked out reason why the Alpha was all over his heavily pregnant mate. “... Alright then. I was just worried, that’s all. Y’know that, right?” 

“I know you’re worried about me. It's pretty dang obvious that you’re worried about me” The Omega said, softly poking at the large rounded budge that was his stomach. “But there won’t be any more of that hopefully when the babies come out of me and I can go out killing again without you up my ass all the time...” 

A low, irrigated growl came from the forever smiling killer’s mouth which gave his Alpha all the more reason to nervously rub at the back of his head. “... I know, baby that I’ve been much for a few days but still I only do it for you and our child’s well being...” 

Soon he saw the other dramatically roll his eyes and giving out a tired yet strained huff that allured that there was some pain underneath the tough guy facade, “More... More like when you first found out that I was pregnant you decided that you need to keep a ‘watchful’ eye on me” A hand which was ever so slightly trembling was soon placed on his swollen stomach he began to softly rub at the tight skin that underneath he felt the babies kick. Although it gave him quite the amount of discomfort over the many months made a small smile appear on his pale white face. Soon enough his Alpha and him would meet their little chubby cheeked babies for the first time for the overdue wait where his patience was wearing thin. It was only moments later, not even a full five minutes when he felt a shocking jolt to his side that was both nothing too noticeable for anyone else to notice to being kind of painful for him to bear. “... Hey, Jackie?” The nickname given to his mate got the Alpha’s attention to perk up to him once again where he looks with half lidded eyes, “Mind helping me walk over to the bathroom if you can?” Of course, in a flash the other swiftly got up from his seat on the opposite side of the bed helped him over to the nearest restroom. 

“Here you go” And soon the Omega was left alone to the bathroom with the sudden urge to well to go number two. It gave him the jitters when wobbly walking over to the toilet with one hand pressed up on the wall while the other was on his stomach which both was for support. ‘... Just tell me if you need any help? I know that sometimes you have a great deal of difficulties with the added weight getting to places?” Sometimes his Alpha mate gets on his nerves though he does know that it has its good intentions to make sure that he as well the babies are doing alright. The Omega chooses to not respond right away to what the eyeless man most likely standing right by the door said as he begins to get ready to take care of business. Lately he’s been feeling rather cramped in the past couple days that got him curious about it but his mate had always told him by the drop of his stomach and the lack of movement from their babies that his due date was coming near. 

“... I’ll be out in a few seconds so don’t worry about me? I hadn’t taken a proper dump for like days now so shut it for a moment or two…?" 

Suddenly before the Omega could actually use the bathroom, he felt something like water splash past his legs down to the tiled floor beneath his feet. 

“O-oh no... Not now...” His water broke right at the most inconvenient time ever where he was looking forward to going to the bathroom to take a quick leak. “... Uh... E-ej...” He weakly calls out for help and sighs through clenched teeth upon hearing the door slowly open to reveal the cannibal, “... I. I think it's about time? M-my water broke...” 

“WHAT?!?!” 

It was barely a second later where the Omega found himself being moved downstairs to the medical ward of the mansion. Now he was made to lay down on a stiff bed though after getting changed into something that wouldn’t prolonged the birth of the children. Pain that once wasn’t there hour ago even if he did feel only twinges here and there every once in a while, was in full blast that left him curing out curse words that make a sailor blush like crazy. The said words were basically ‘shit man’ or ‘I fucking hate you so much, you damn knot headed dumbass’ when going over the many hours of tedious birth to the somehow large headed babies. In the long-awaited end that was filled to the brim of pain and pretty much nothing else besides just that everything to everyone went quiet except for the loud wailing owned by babies newly brought to the world. 

“I never saw something so god damn beautiful...” He heard his Alpha that stood by his side the entire thing comments. 

A bundle was given over to him and before he can even possibly enjoy the one in his arms, he was given yet another which told him he surprisingly had twins. The killer Omega actually gave birth to two babies, not just one like his Alpha and he had expected for many months. Upon better examination he saw that both twins though not much besides fuzz had their father’s gorgeous messy brown hair while from him they had been gifted by his pale blues eyes and before his horrible incident at age thirteen peachy colored skin. It left him dumbstruck and awestruck all at the same time that he had created such precious things from his cursed body that many wouldn’t dare dream giving him the satisfaction to having children of his own. Sometimes he can’t even understand why he deserves such a luxury but he won’t complain as he got what he wanted in the form that was his twin babies nuzzled up against his chest. 

“... They are. They really fucking are...”


	28. (Requested) Laughing Jack x Ticci Toby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested story that will be mostly smut orientated then anything else like small, tiny winy amounts of plot.
> 
> Character(s);  
> Laughing Jack; Alpha  
> Ticci Toby; Omega

“Ja- Alpha?! I?! I n-need you?!” A high pitched, stuttering voice cried out in not anything like fear but instead having yelled out in surprised ecstasy.

In response to that was a deep sultry voice leaving a drawn out a purred hiss, “... Already wanting me this early on~?”

Hands belonging to exaggeratedly long arms to the Alpha had furthered pushed the smaller proxy’s back against the wall where not even the tippy toes touched the floor. Eventually those said hands were roughly cupping the soft, plush ass cheeks to the heavily panting male that was at the crisp of beginning his heat. A heat that was making the Omega’s exceptionally petite, pale body scorching hot to the very touch that the monochrome clown wanted to instantly devour the delectable sweet maple taste being emitted into the air around him. Soon he said very soon he’ll be able to take a nice tasty bite from the proxy sweat coated, unmarked skin without anything and or anyone annoyingly getting in his way. It had clearly irritated the Alpha from the many past annoying interruptions from the other residents in the mansion to the point that he didn’t even bother getting out from the recently desolate hallway to somewhere private.

“... Shouldn’t w-we be taking this y’know m-m-more like n-not here in t-the hallway where s-someone may see u-us….?!?!” 

“No. We can’t. It's way too late now, tootsie pop. Nobody’s here anyways to see you acting like such a touch depraved, knot wanting slut with me. Maybe you should’ve been more careful then to be parading your sweet ass around here so close to heat like it was nothing?” A rough, throaty rumble that for the Omega pinned to the hallway wall behind him was supposed to take that sound as some distorted laugh heard by his ears, “I know you want me~ The way your body is reacting to me is beyond delicious ~ I just. I just want to taste every single fucking part of you until I'm full to the brim and can’t ever get enough~” Soon before the proxy could do anything to that first his pants and tight fitted boxers coated in warm slick were yanked down then to be torn right off to be discarded to the sidelines which had his lower body shivering noticeably from the cold air breezing on his hot skin. Any Alpha from cool and collected to hot headed and brash upon seeing this naughty scene would go stir crazy wanting to claim the proxy for their own. Thankfully for both parties there wasn’t anyone else in the vast mansion besides just the two of them that was close to basically fucking like a bunch of sexed up, horny bunnies. Jack mostly can sigh in immense relief for that he will be the only Alpha around for many miles that be able to make his claim on this badly heat stricken Omega that was asking for his help. So, he was going to make extra sure the other male was having as much pleasurable fun as physically possible whilst lifting up the quivering slender legs up above and strategically placing them on his broad shoulders.

“Ugh... W-wha. What are you doing?!” The twitching proxy curiously asked, voice still on high decibel though hopefully be better used when yelling out beautiful moans that will echo throughout the mansion.

“Well, toots. I’m planning on eating you out then possibly see where that brings us~”

The proxy quickly watches on as the abnormally tall Alpha lowers his head down towards his puckered hole which he had tensed up once feeling a black and white striped tongue start to lick at the area. “... A-ah...?!” Taste of copper blood filled his mouth after maybe too harshly bitten down at his bottom lip but what else can he have done when he felt like never before all new feelings rack him. One singular hand from the Alpha clown moved its way over from previously keeping him pressed to the wall went over to soothingly caress his cheek made him somewhat relax. His heat was still however making him feel pent up emotions that he wanted to let slip away that with each slurp from the snake like tongue licking up his slick did as he loudly groans with little to no care. Nothing had ever given him the satisfaction as the Alpha eating him out similarly to a hungry beast on the prowl and surprisingly, he wanted even more from the clown.

“Hngh... Damn you taste even better than my candies and that’s saying something~?”

“... J-Jack?! Alpha... S-shit?! This isn’t enough?! I don’t k-know right now but p-p-please fuck m-me or something…?!" The Omega proxy bluntly orders that took the other by total surprise by his sudden outburst.

It didn’t stir the Alpha too long that raised a finely drawn eyebrow at the male he had been still being slurping up the slick between his legs like a packet of yogurt. “Hm? You want more from me~” He purrs a soft melody that sent shivers in the proxy that presumably liked the feeling he’s given to him when slowing down the licking actions until it came to a stop. The mere thought to fucking the living, thinking brains to the Omega was tempting yet he was going to take his sweet old time with it. “I wouldn’t mind doing such a lovely, passionate love making session with you, though to be honest I’m going to be a flirty tease to you as I’m still hungry as ever to taste every bit of you~” A pained whine escapes the impatient proxy whom wrapped his legs tighter around the clown’s neck that told the Alpha he was treading on thin ice. “... Argh, toots. Be a good boy and allow me to finish this off first, kay~” The tongue licks up from the aching hole over to the proxy’s cock wherein replacement black lips wrapped themselves around the already stiff hard on dripping precum.

“... W-why... I gotta... F-f-fu?!” A muffled curse couldn’t be greatly heard as the Omega swings his head back from enduring such pleasure for a stretched-out period where he was left unable to be given exactly what he wants from the man. The Alpha kept going with sucking him off slowly that was before speeding up in a quicker, hastily made pace. “... Sack o-of shit, Jack?! Please s-stop this right now b-before I come...?!” Any time soon enough a full load would be released in the clown’s waiting mouth that wanted to swallow every drop. That wish came true for him when a rather ear-piercing profanities that some he couldn’t tell were even so came and went when the salty taste of cum was downed in one go. A while later when the Alpha pulled back to breath in shallow, broken gasps stares down at the younger breathing heavily himself from the deep throating he’s done.

“I see you liked that~?” A playful low giggle was emitted in the Omega’s ears that the case of the twitches gotten more noticeable to the naked eye.

“... I. I did... B-but please stop a-and fuck me r-right now...” Tiredly spoken the proxy that only ever wanted the Alpha’s knotted cock inside him.

“Sure, can do, sweetheart~” Then with a deep thrust in had gotten the proxy to yelp in reaction and to turn his grip on the Alpha to tighten like his life depended on it. Lust coated moans were the only thing in the smaller man’s vocabulary that could be vocalized at the current time as he bobs back and forth on the clown’s lap. “Shit?! You’re so fucking tight?! It’s unimaginable how dang tight you are?!” A deep, satisfying growl from the Alpha had told him that this wasn’t going to be lightened up whatsoever to his own pleasure. The rough thrusting in the Omega went on for a full hour to an hour and a half until undeniably a knot was forming then locking the two in place. Out of breath and beyond exhausted was the two men however they were still at it until the knot inside the proxy would settle down to that will be when they can finally separate. Upon the knot swelling back down in size the Alpha lacking to any colorful colors slowly pulled out for his enjoyment when hearing the mewl from the tiny, trembling Omega where he helped place back on the stable flooring as well getting dressed again in their usual attire.

“... A-ah... Oh m-my... God... T-that was amazing...”

The Alpha nonchalantly shrugs as he bends down to be eye level to the proxy with a smug grin on his face. “It sure was, toots and I won’t mind continuing this later on if you want~” A bright red colored blush that contrasted with the usual pale skin washes over the Omega’s cheeks, “Whatever it takes to help your heat~ I’m willing to help you out~”


	29. (Requested) Ben x Group Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested story on my Archiveofmyown account. Its a continuation almost of the last one of the same name.   
> *Edit* I changed the dynamics of three of the characters to Alphas. Also, meaning that some parts to the short story will be changed since originally I didn't think I did all that of a good job on it the first time
> 
> Character(s);  
> Ben; Omega  
> Laughing Jack; Alpha  
> Masky; Alpa  
> Hoodie; Alpha  
> Ticci Toby; Alpha  
> Jeff the Killer; Alpha  
> Eyeless Jack; Alpha

_‘... He’s mine…'_  

Words that rang a pleasurable, tingling sensation down the small elf’s back to his tight fitted pants who was a smart mouthed, flirt Omega that had yet been taken by anyone. The way a group of six other people that where a combination of three Alphas, two Betas, and shockingly another Omega just like him all wanted him as a mate was quite remarkable and out of this world. Funny enough for him mostly was in the form of a nasty life to the death brawl that had almost been close enough to draw blood to get their needy hands on him where he won’t be an unmarked Omega for too long in the end. A fight such as this wasn’t too badly uncommon in society in the past or even nowadays that had a very low population of the desired dynamic that was desirable for anyone. It made things about the usual dull world so much more interesting when people who should know better and to act civil would act like untamed beasts fighting over a fresh slab of meat. Or to be better described in words a nice round, bubbly ass was what they were fighting over and wasn’t going to ever end until one was deemed the rightful winner; one that be pounding into the Omega as his mate. 

“Whoever wins get to have full blown, heat induced sex with me...” Ben said teasingly, shaking his uncovered shoulders where his loose sleeves had fallen off in an alluring way. “... It is truly amazing, really? I can already feel myself already getting hot and needy for someone’s cock. I don’t care who it may be but they have to prove they’re the best for lil’ me?”

Soon enough all six eyes were on the blond, floating Omega that turned over onto his legs that was spread apart with hands softly rubbing at his thighs. All those eyes turned into a perverted glare that can only be imagining inside their heads what possibly they can do with him in the bedroom under the sheets. It was such a turn on for the said desired Omega who was enjoyably relishing in the mere fact that he held so much power over them that was wrapped around his deceptive finger. One goes by the flip of the coin he’ll can be able to either destroy friendships or actually try to mend them as to be a good person. Yet this was so, so better then actually having to think as he stares wide eyed with those burning red eyes that can scorch anyone’s heart.

“... You deserve so much better then these knot heads and knotless nobodies...” The only other Omega wearing a bright orange hoodie beside him sneered. “I know where you’re coming from and can actually be there with you all the way”

“O-oh please, Hoodie... What can e-even do being an Omega yourself?” Youngest proxy bites back between the nervous twitches. “Nope. Can’t help a-at all besides having your h-heats sync u-up and you’ll be useless to h-h-help?”

“That will happen but that doesn’t make me useless like the rest of you guys that only see him for a pretty Omega and nothing else” Replied shyly though with bite by the hooded proxy that indeed was an Omega himself was much more so which would give him the needed boost to know Ben that he was the best suitable for him then the rest that only want him for his status.

Jeff known as a mindless, murderous killer and a domineering Alpha rudely buts in with his own two cents, “Hey?! At least I have a big as hell sized dick in order to knot him then you guys can ever do with him?!”

“... Well, with an Alpha that has self-control like myself I will be able to better take care of him then you can ever do, Jeff? The only thing you say is useful about you is a total lie” The only one without eyes with grey skin and unhuman eating habits spat back.

Soon before the Omega they’ve been pinning over felt something wrap around his slender waist a few times around which took him quickly off from floating mindlessly in the air into the arms of a clown that chuckled mirthlessly at his surprised expression. “... It seems like I caught a sweet treat, huh? I just can’t wait until I have you withering and moaning out my name~” That promise sent all the right feelings inside Ben who decided it be for the best, only for him however to start scenting the monochrome Alpha gripping tightly on him. It stayed like that for quite some time as everyone including Hoodie, Toby, Jeff and Jack had kept up with the petty argument to who will be the better mate despite secondary gender. Ben was no longer paying attention to it as that conversation had lost his interest as he loved to see how badly worked everyone was because of him and his slutty actions that he didn’t dare hold back even with others telling to be cautious. “I sure promise that in your heat it be one that you’ll never for-?!” Laughing Jack replied in a low, predatory hiss in his ears but before he could hear it finish, he was yanked out by gloved hands to someone that smelt like cigarette ash and oak.

“... Yeah, something badly traumatizing that he will never forget ever in his life?” The source to that voice was Slenderman’s right hand uncreatively named Masky who was a smart, no nonsense man that glared towards the Alpha with enough venom to kill. Ben was nonetheless aroused and a little startled to say the least from the masked proxy’s tone that even if a regular old proxy still somehow held onto that authoritative presence to him that can rival an egocentric, power hungry Alphas if he was lucky. Something about that made the Omega now being held protectively by the masked male who was beyond attractive to him that his mind started to cloud with the start of pre heat. “... I will treat him with the respect he deserves and needs then have him seen as some simple fleshed object with holes to fuck...”

“W-who says that y-you be t-the one to treat h-him like a mate, huh? I think I. I’ll be the best for him a-as we got so m-many things in common” Toby, youngest out of pretty much everyone in the room at the moment interjects upon seeing the two holding HIS Omega. The elf should only be his to begin with when having first laid eyes on the beautifully pale blond beauty with a body he can get lost in for days. Yet, to his annoyance he wasn’t the only one with lustful eyes on the unmarked male that so shamelessly flaunted his ass for everyone. Even Hoodie that was a submissive Alpha shouldn’t even be lusting over someone that was just like him, god forbid that disgrace actually happen in a functioning relationship. Another problem that wasn’t just for him but to his not so prime Alphas used to be lackeys that there were three single Alphas in the room had possibly the best shot for Ben since they got knotted dicks in between their legs. 

“You? Mr. Retard would be the most suitable for Ben? No chance in hell” It was actually Eyeless Jack that said such a derogatory term to compare the smallest proxy, “I will give him intellectual conversations then what type of fucking waffles to get and shovel down my throat?”

What the Omega didn’t expect was for Toby to actually lunge at the very throat of the cannibal standing right in front of him that rudely insulted him with no such thing as remorse at his words. So, out of nowhere everyone started to argue and fight over him that he should’ve known would happen much earlier on if he paid attention to the tidbits that told him that playing with people’s emotions won’t end well. The blond gamer should be aroused by this and yes, he was but it was to an extent now where in reality someone will get hurt because of his somewhat childish games. In the midst to all this he had managed to squeeze undetected by the angry group infatuated with him into the neighboring room to get some fresh air. Once inside he had closed the door behind him with his body pressed up against it for extra support where he breathlessly spoke up;

“... I uh, should’ve rethought my life choices back there but it felt so amazing…"


	30. Sex Toys are a Girl’s Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story isn't requested by anyone besides myself and I know it has a very stupid/ cheesy title. As well it's been a while since I've really posted something so sorry about it for everyone who enjoys this work
> 
> Character(s);  
> Clockwork; Omega

As an Omega that is fertile and without a mate to accompany them during heat some may say that anyone with half a mind should practically jump into the arms to an Alpha. Alphas are there for a specific reason which was to be there to satisfy the lustful needs to an Omega dealing with the bouts of heat ravishing their body. Yet that wasn’t the exact case to the one that grown accustomed to being by herself during that time period as she says to anyone that dared to bother questioning her lack of sanity was, she didn’t need anyone to quote unquote help her in oh so vulnerable state. Indeed, it would’ve been much better if she had someone there constantly by her side however from her past experiences with the ones that should’ve been out to help her only using her as some sex toy to be discarded it gave her the reasoning that no one was out to help. Crazy she was really but so wasn’t everyone else that was in her current residence that was currently an old time-y mansion which gave her the right to act however she pleased without the thought to brutal consequences about her lack of Omega qualities.

It was her past that made the other seeking her attention see that she was beyond stubborn and very hard to talk to so, in response to her relief for the most part they left her alone. Loneliness did on some occasions make her heat feel all the more painful to bear by herself it was for a reason that she didn’t have anyone alongside her during such a messy situation. Heats were always painful to experience for any Omega though it was more so times infinity and its excruciating levels made herself a pain in the ass for anyone to bear. So, right now to not be a total bitch to everyone that may accidentally or worse do it purposely walk in her path she locked herself in her bedroom. The female Omega once entering then locking the door behind her saunters over to her bed where she lowers down onto her knees, head lowered down on the floor with outstretched arms grabbing a cardboard box that only she knows hidden something useful to her.

“... There you guys are...” She quietly mutters to herself when opening the box once hidden underneath her bed, “... Sometimes I wonder why I talk out loud when I’m alone by myself…?”

Soon she went ahead to gently tossing the box onto the mattress for her full view whilst opening it up that revealed many things that if it wasn’t her would blush heavily in flustered unease. What was inside was a vast array of sex toys varying to dildos resembling an Alpha’s knotted one that vibrated to her ecstasy filled joy, but plugs to gags all that she would die from embarrassment herself if anyone saw the items only ever meant for eye. One hand gets hold to one smooth seven-inch dildo with another taking a hold to a gag shaped like a ball to help quieten her moans. If anyone mostly like those the knot headed Alphas that lived among her caught a sniff to the scent that she was in heat and the pleasured yet unsatisfied whining noises leaving her plump lips she was as good as dead. The Omega however wasn’t going to allow that to happen where she would be at the mercy to some idiot who’d want to knot, mark and fill her up with that disgusting sticky seed that leave her heavy with children.

What a sickening thought to be had in her head and whatever Alpha that wanted her to be subservient like she would ever be so for anyone else in the first place. Nothing like that would ever occur for herself, not by her father, brother or anyone one that would abuse her for their own whims as she was going to be her own person. So many people even if long deceased that now in the present she couldn't still got her so badly worked up that with her heat on the horizon wasn’t helping the matter any better. The past did its work on its own accord to making her feel miserably similarly like dog shit left to decay on the hot pavement in the middle of the blazing hot summer. Right now, she couldn’t be feeling that with hands tightly holding on to the toys she had moments ago decided would be the ones to help her out in her heat that was in the process to getting out of that preheat stage to flow blown heat any moment.

“... I need to stop thinking about that shit, right now. This fucking heat is getting at me really bad...”

Now out from her moping state the Omega laid on her back with legs spread as far to physically possible without straining the already badly spasming muscles. The nest she had made only a few mere hours ago was a mess that be more so a total disaster in the end helped her to the best it could relax her rigid body. No sound from quiet and soft to loud and erratic will be heard by someone passing by her bedroom as she moves the ball gag over to her open mouth where she buckles it in place. After securing the gag a strained sigh leaves her lips even if it made her feel ridiculous it was to be done for her safety like what she done with her room from hours of hard work to making absolute sure that no scent of hers left its four walls. End result would be a total disaster but that wasn’t going to happen with her precautions that would take someone with a clever mind to break.

Hands were during so traveling down her quivering legs that slightly bucked in want that she would return with propping a few pillows underneath her while taking a bottle of lube on her bedside table. A soft pop came from the bottle as she spread a decent amount to it on the dildo then her tight hole that never been able to provide enough slick to adjust to any of her toys or the real thing. That was an effect from her past traumatizing events that she didn’t want to think about too much in detail when her mind was already racked with unfeeling, uncommon emotions. Her hands were finished with its task to lubing up both her entrance and her selected toy sought after to help pleasure her in her heat. The smooth toy drenched in the slippery lube wasn’t automatically thrusted inside her just yet since the Omega in question holding onto it with a firm grip needed to take in deep breathes before doing it.

‘... Argh, c’mon. I. I can do this…’

That was what she was currently thinking when preparing herself to be impaled by the dildo that the more she thought on it was possibly too big a choice set out for her. Too late now to pick something else as she had picked it out then had it coated heavily with the warm substance to help ease itself inside her. One quickly done moment later she done it to her body’s surprise that jolted upwards along with a gurgled moan being emitted into the once quiet stale room scented heavily with her scent. After getting used to the feeling to having the dildo inside she began to jut her hips to having her hand lazily thrusting it in and out. Those not the best for anyone experienced were done repeating over again as she lets out choked whimpers that hidden the desires to not be alone.

Time went on the stand still as the Omega started to breath heavily through the gad to which she wanted to rip off to let out her needy moans. Her hands were preoccupied for the most part so she couldn’t do that which in her mind that wasn’t stricken in heat thanked the heavens for it. A little flick to the end of the dildo had then got what was once growing dull and repetitive change into something more electrifying when vibrations racked her body from head to toe. Pleasure that’s been held back for so long before the occurrence kept shooting all over the Omega who gasped softly. In the end that for the entire thing lasting about a half an hour to an hour she was overstimulated to the point she couldn’t continue on when taking out the dildo and gag off where she sighs in relief knowing her heat subsides for the time being.


	31. (Requested) Jeff the Killer x Laughing Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested story on my Archiveofourown where a first timer in heat Lj asks for help in a smiling, knife wielding Alpha for help.
> 
> Character(s);  
> Jeff the Killer; Alpha  
> Laughing Jack; Omega

Jeff being the usual egocentric to the point he thinks that he’s an indestructible killer and a perfect Alpha that any Omega within a five-mile distance would simply bend over just for his magnificent knot having dick. Well that’s what he always thinks he’s perfect which may or may not be entirely true for the ones that constantly live with him on a daily basis in a they call unoriginal enough a safe house. Many say instead to him being perfect and good looking he was quite the opposite in fact to their opinion that vary that describe him as being an ugly; both outwardly and on the inside that even with his flirtatious attempts it ends nowhere for him. Sad truly it was that someone with half a mind and some common sense can see that this pale, burn covered Alpha was no good to anyone. The said Alpha in response to the many upon many failures in his current love life nonchalantly shrugs it off like it never bothered him in the first place even if it may have hurt.

“... Jeffy... Are you I-in there...?”

There it was that took him out of his blind daze like state as he hears a soft knocking at the other side to his bedroom door that soon eventually became more quicker and heavier with each knock. Another factor that got him completely off his game is when his already over achieving sense to smell caught a smell that reminded him to the candy store his parents brought him and his brother at when young children. Something about that sweet black liquorish scent got the Alpha rushing to get on his feet then hastily making his way to his door to get a much better whiff at what got him so needy all of a sudden. It terrified him as the other voice he knew full on well wouldn’t make himself smell so irresistible on purpose to get a rise from him that won’t be a pretty picture for the monochrome clown. Yet by the way he heard that voice weakly ask him for something it surprisingly made his Alpha instincts to being overly protective over the one that possible be seriously hurt for unknown reasons.

“What? What do you need no-” He was about to ask before being basically sucker punched directly in the face by the smells that had him acting such a way in the first place? 

“... I. I need your help. I d-don't know what’s happening...”

Now the Alpha with the permanent smile plastered on his face was utterly shocked upon seeing the scene happening in front him to that he stood there dumbfounded at it. Right now, he was conflicted as he did if he was correct his nostrils had smelt an Omega who was in a full-blown heat nearby to his bedroom. Surprise was it for himself to witness that most likely that source that got him all cloudy in the head was coming from none other than the jovial clown currently hunched over with long arms wrapped around his hips that had jerked ever once in a while. What was even more of a shocker for the Alpha despite never knowing that his best friend was an Omega that the other would go out in public where anything can happen to ask for his help even with his not so great reputation. Well, he couldn’t dwell on the what ifs and what he could’ve done differently as he had a much bigger problem on his hands that had asked for his help to that he was going to give into as that was what friends do when they see the other in excruciating pain.

“... Shit man... Just come in then before any of the others get a hold of you and I know it won’t end well...” A hand was carefully, ever so slowly as well were placed on the tense shoulders to the shivering male that stiffened before relaxing at the contact. The issue was so noticeable if it clearly wasn't by the tent in the other’s pants that needed relief soon unless they wanted a sticky mess on both their hands that be a pain to clean up. “... I know what’s wrong with you, Lj though I’m quite fucking surprised that with your lifespan didn’t know this by now...?” Eyes that were beyond unique since the iris was a pure white color with the pupil and sclera a pitch-black stare curiously up at the killer that would make him want to stare endlessly for hours if he could on end. Soon the Alpha lost in his trance that was close enough to turning into a big pile of goop over them shakes out from it as he still needed to take care of the one needing to his help. In the process he had managed amazingly enough to get his best friend onto his bed which was a difficult thing to do when ever tie he touched the other male said male groped his lower regions that being his ass.

“... T-then what is it? What’s making m-me feel so desperate for sex like having a cock ram I-in me...?” The clown asked innocently enough even with what he had said with big doe eyes that was so unlike him as he lazily nuzzled up to his charcoal haired friend, “... I j-just don’t know what to e-even do…?” 

An exasperated groan left Jeff’s chapped lips as he ran a hand through his hair, “You’re in heat like any other Omega. It lasts up to maybe two to five something days, I don’t precisely know and it happens once a dang month” He hated to explain things that doesn't revolve especially one’s own body and biologic desire around him whilst his hands soon started to undress not only himself but his friend that put up no resistance to him.

“Huh... That’s w-what it is...?” 

“Hm and I’m here to help you through it? Isn’t that what you wanted, right?”

Even with the realization that he was one the newly presented Omega didn’t mind it when shaking his head and letting his worries slip past his mind only to help ease the pain, “... Y-yeah... It I-is... So, b-big bad Alpha come g-get me... Show me h-how it is around here...?”

Such words that hidden the lust got to the Alpha that had for quite some time held back his perverted desires that wanted to take this Omega for a joyride. “Sure, I will baby. I’ll make sure you will never have these pains again except only the ones I will give you. You won’t walk for days without being reminded of me...” Enough with waiting he thought as he quickly dived right in to not nibbling but instead leaving deep bite marks across the other man’s neck, shoulder and chest. Results to the hickeys given it was just beautiful music to his ears with pleasure settling in his groin as deep, throaty noise that was a mix between a moan, groan and a kitten like mewl. In a matter of a few seconds the Alpha murderer felt his waist be squeezed by a pair of legs. “... You’re such a needy Omega slut for me. Already spreading out his legs for me” Jeff deeply growls in the other’s ears that got an additional shiver to rumble up against him which he kindly grinded up on the tight entrance. 

“Yes?! I a-am a desperate, lowly whore wanting o-of your knot to f-fffill me up?!” Even when he didn’t know how the world works really around him with these secondary genders in all he knew enough to turn on the Alpha. “I want t-to be only yours, no one else t-to having you?!” Jack didn’t bother to care to what he was even saying or the possible consequences to his words and actions as he gently sat up a little to give a quick peck to the other man. It was right then and there at that very second that he felt his once tight entrance stretch out around for the Alpha’s cock. 

“Argh... You feel so fucking d-damn tight in that ass of yours” Jeff curses, common for him to do with pretty much everything in his life even know as he continued to thrust into the taller Omega, “... Y-you. You dang right that I’m making you mines. No one else is going to have you beside me. All you’re going to be is my lil’ breeding slut, aren’t you? You’ll like that feeling of having my come fill you to the brim?”

Anyone hearing such dirty, nasty words would scream for help to anyone walking past the Alpha’s bedroom but not this Omega that was the only one that wanted this to happen by his best friend. So, with the motions to the thrusting going deeper and rougher that extracted more lewd noises to leave both pair’s mouths. ‘ _A-ah?! Ah,_ _Jeffy_ _Baby?! Go more q-quicker, I-it's not enough?! Do something l-l?!? Like_ _knot_ _and claim me already?!'_  Impatient was the clown that never been able to experience such a thing until know so he was completely inexperienced with such a thing and easier to mold in the Alpha’s craving hands.  _‘_ _Whatcha_ _t-think. Think I’m doing? You’re need to be patient as I already feel it coming...’_  Surely enough the tip of the Alpha’s cock began to swell up; locking him with the quivering Omega below and with that he knew with time burst then fill the other with his warm seed. Eventually that came alongside the orgasm that was pure bliss to the two men that was panting heavily as the Alpha blew his load in the Omega that clawed over his back with hot red claw marks.

“...Gah... T-that was amazing, Jeffy...” Clearly out of breath the Omega tilts his head with a big dopey grin on his face, “... I want t-to do it again. Only to make sssure this heat fully goes away...”

“... Sure, will do and next time I’m marking you... Entirely forget on my part with all that’s going on...” Jeff breathlessly chuckles, noticeably out of breath as he rolled his eyes when resting on the clown’s chest that slowly took in air.


	32. Slenderman x Laughing Jack (Requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laughing Jack gets more then he bargained for when being dealt with a bunch of naughty tendrils coming from an equally or even more so perverted faceless Alpha  
> *Edit* I updated this story by adding onto it with more dirty talking and tendril smut in it
> 
> Character(s);  
> Slenderman; Alpha  
> Laughing Jack; Omega

A simple prank it was meant to be quietly thought the Omega to himself as he really didn’t expect things to evolve into something possible much more serious. What he didn’t see happening in his plans of simply scenting his candy-coated smell all over the place in order in pure amusement to see the look on that nonexistent face when smelling it had occurred to his displeasure. In the end his prank did kind of worked at first until it didn’t as he watches on to the slender being enter his domain and realized it had been tampered upon by one source in particular. The next thing he saw was the said being slowly yet stiffly turn around and look rather blankly up ahead where he was hiding like he saw the clown despite himself being quite hidden from view. Seriousness was now enveloping his mind once teleported from his hidey spot to directly in the middle of the office as he forces a crooked smile on his angular, sharp face that almost cracked upon completely seeing the face of the being staring down at him.   

“... O-oh hey, c’mon Slendy. It was a simple prank, that’s all. Didn’t expect you to y’know get all hard in rut or something over it, right now” 

“Of course, you’re saying it’s a simple prank but I’m wanting an apology from you. I could’ve gotten myself into one and that wouldn’t have been the pleasant experience for anyone” Slenderman in rut couldn’t be a good thing and the taller than average Omega would’ve been the unwilling participant once caught to do whatever the other pleases with him. Thankfully the faceless Alpha standing up with arms crossed over his well-defined chest had a good control over himself and his natural born instincts. “Especially for you. I would've easily taken you as my breeding bitch nothing else and you’ll would’ve had to accept it with force” A deep grunt came from the said Omega who purely out of both uncomfortableness and surprisingly arousal too backs away from the other man. A single thought popping in his head to being ravished by the Alpha in front was breathtakingly amazingly perverted with a tinge to horrifyingly unimageable at the same time that he wanted that to happen where he be made to contain the Alpha’s seed then to bear. “But you’ll like it, won’t you? All Omegas are the same to me in all actuality as they only want to have a good time with their legs spread apart but you on the other hand still take pleasure in such things but have an enjoyable personality to be around to boot?” Slenderman replied in that deep voice that had the black-haired Omega to feel a rumbling happening up in his chest. 

Soon the monochrome was pinned helplessly to the wall behind him owned to an office that smelt overpoweringly of an Alpha filled with pent up arousal. His own scent mixing in with the other males which turned into a smell smelling so heavenly in his nose that smelt like nature life but with the sharp yet pleasant twist to candy canes like winter. It should’ve been better known by him mostly that this would happen since he had just started his heat moments ago and oh so carelessly stepping practically blind to it into the office due to a previous prank gone almost horribly wrong to pleasantly right that involved himself so close to the being. The face to the being known as the Slenderman stares down at him which he couldn’t help to smirk slightly as the faint blush on the other’s pale white skin. “... Sure, getting steamy in here, huh?” His voice alluringly spoke that only resulted in himself getting almost roughly pushed up further on the wall. Little stings of pain surges throughout the muscles in his back that spasmed every time he felt the long, bony hands slip underneath his shirt. 

“It will be. As well it’s going to be once it's getting filled with your pleasured moans. Moans screaming at me to fill you up to the brim” The much taller Alpha growled in the clown’s ears, pleasant to get a shiver from the snarky Omega. “You like that, wouldn’t you? To feel myself within you giving you pleasure like no one else before?” 

“... I. I will. Why wouldn’t I when I’m getting myself a nice fine of ass right here...?” Jack gave a throaty chuckle, letting his own hands or more so claws teasingly claw up on the other man’s sides. A low growl came from the Alpha that gotten him to smile a smug grin whilst continuing not only that but his lazily made hip thrusting that had playfully grinded up on the hardening appendage that was already pressed up on him. Such a freaking turn on as well a turning point when he allows his hand to travel down to clamping rather hard on the said appendage that gotten the Alpha to completely stiffen. Eventually he was tossed over in one swift movement on his stomach onto the old, oak desk the other worked on a daily basis where his pants were tugged down to his ankles. “... Ohhh? Getting s-so needy for me all of a sudden? I looove it...” He kept on laughing before he felt something slimly and thin unlike the hand that once cupped his cheek sliding up towards his mouth. 

“Shush” Slenderman firmly orders to the black and white Omega, “Don’t speak. You quite done enough with your childish antics” What that a slimy, unknown thing that was later recognized had been one to many black tendrils sprouting out from the Alpha’s back and made its way to the smaller though not by too much male’s mouth that crept right on in like no one's business. “... You’ll like this. I bet it tastes absurdly scrumptious” Then the tendril began to at first gently thrust in the clown's mouth whom gasped breathlessly at its sudden intrusion. In a short matter of time it won’t be the only intrusion the Omega will feel invade his personal space as much more tendrils broke out from the pale skin. One in particular alongside a few more behind it came downwards directing themselves at the tight entrance of his that won’t be so when the Alpha’s done with this little punishment of breaking and entering the office. Now came to the bigger event as the elder eldritch that lived for centuries lined himself up with his tendrils by his side and gave one mighty push inside the orifice that clenched up around him. 

“... A-argh?! G-gaod dammit…!?” As an Omega he produced a good amount of warm slick uncoating his inners between his quivering legs but this came to an utter surprise for himself to bear when swinging his head back in ecstasy, “... Itsss f-feelsss so good, baby…?!” 

A thin line appeared on the faceless being that if you put the pieces together can tell it was meant to be a smirk or maybe a lopsided grin of sorts that couldn’t properly be made. “... I’m going to get faster rather soon, y’know. Hope you understand that, dear because I won’t even slowdown in the slightest for you. You need to learn your place” Long, bony hands were prepped with the warm slick as two fingers rubbed against each other than going ahead to loosening the clown’s tight hole. A steady pace came when scissoring the Omega to just make sure that there wouldn’t be too much harm once removing them to add instead a bigger replacement. The glazed over expression given to him was enough for him to literally release himself all over the other but he held back like always with upmost dignity with his tendrils doing the opposite among prodding the soft flesh like it was merely a toy to it. “A place below me that is, really. Look at you. Already so needy. Acting so whorish for my cock so soon” Not yet but soon enough that it wouldn’t be long until both Alpha and Omega be screaming their lungs out for anyone in the mansion to shamelessly hear. 

Fingers eventually pulled out to be taken place with smaller, skinnier tentacles that gone off to the pucker hole that greedily took them in like they were nothing. It didn’t occur to Jack that he was allowing them to not only enter his entrance but when he figured that one out, he didn’t have time to really say anything in particular when another slipped into his unsuspecting mouth. “Ready for something bigger, my lil’ precious slut?” His tendrils that remained inside was moved a bit to the side as he tugs down his dress pants more as he lined himself up to the Omega’s entrance. The next thing to occur was for the Alpha to make a deep, hearty thrust then another where soon he was pounding with all his natural force within the shivering, panting Omega that had clawed noticeable marks on his desk. That got him to punish the other for damaging his possessions by doing what he said he wouldn’t do for the sake to the one below him getting punished by him slowing down his pace to a dreadfully snail speed. “... Be more careful. I know you wouldn’t like the consequences to your actions. I can simply do this all day and night with you if I so please” Someone like Slenderman; head Alpha nonetheless being this teasing and playful in his once usual bland attitude having being gotten the Omega to swaying his hips impatiently with soft, broken whines begging for more than what's given leaving his black lips. It didn’t amount to much beside the usual ass slap to occasional shallow thrust that only ever eased the tension slowly building up.  

“... Please, o-oh please m-m-move already?! I c-can't take it a-any longer…?!?!” 

Begging; that was what the Alpha boss to this fine mansion wanted to hear leave the snarky Omega’s fine mouth that he had long ago pulled his tendril out of to give some needed breathing to that luscious oxygen to remaining well alive. “Hm? You forgot to address me in the proper fashion. Maybe then after I’ll give you what you need?” Tendrils he had inside the tight hole to the Omega had splits off to smaller ones to ensure erotic pleasure. 

“S-sir... Alpha?! P-please fuck me right n-now?! Fill m-me up more with your s-seed?! S-show me who’s the boss really I-is by l-letting me be your d-d-dirty whorish Omega ssslut...?!” Laughing Jack felt all the way too sensitive and needed that pleasure to be delivered now so he can orgasm. “... A-a-and I’m sorry for pulling that p-prank on you earlier…?!” Hands instead to clawing at the desk had balled up into tight fists where his nails dug into his flesh to soften the denial to the pleasure. The way he was acting was the telltale signs of a needy Omega wanting their Alpha who right now was standing behind him completely still that took his hastily made apology as a cue to thankfully continue on. Long awaited desires were soon given back to him where he gasps and pretty much yells out loud lustful cries when blowing his load inside the clown who in response blew his own all over both of their chest. Now the time shared between the pair were spread out for hours before the Alpha void of any facial expressions pulled out all the tendrils from the slightly smaller male that surely laid there in submission. 

“Good. You’ve learned your lesson” 


	33. Jay x Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short story wasn't requested by anyone but myself. I wanted to try out new characters and ship so, I hope I'm doing them justice though if not do kindly tell me if I got anything wrong
> 
> Character(s);  
> Jay; Alpha  
> Alex; Omega

“... Wow...”

The breathless gasp given to Alex by the other male did not help his boiling anger from rising to the tippy top of the lid. “Its. It's not wows, at all?! You marked me?!?” What was he to do now when fixing his glasses back on his face when grimacing from the last night’s drunken stupor that left the pair wasted and him with a bonding mark on his neck that was already beat red from the other deep bites. “... How am I going to go out now with the oh so noticeable hickeys and mark on me?!” Surely back on the set he’ll hear the snarky whispers from behind saying how he must’ve had quite the crazy night with his script supervisor that surely got steamy really fast. It won’t ease the pounding headache either in the slightest as he goes ahead to pinching the bridge of his nose then proceeded to rub at his temples. “... What the hell am I. We maybe going to do since we’re now mates...?” He asked, almost seemingly looking rather desperate for the Alpha’s truthful opinion on the matter since he was damn clueless.

“... Are you sure this is a bad thing? I. I thought what we did was pretty good though we were drunk with mostly alcohol then with our primal instincts and... Bottled up emotions?” Jay softly replied, tilting his head.

Yeah, what had happened was of course caused from the pair drinking way too much then they should’ve which was due to their pent-up feelings for another breaking through alongside having some mysterious, non-face having being stalking them. The issue mainly was that Alex despite being an Omega that was described to be supposedly a fragile, meek dainty thing it just wasn’t him and he was downright worried he had made the other to forcibly bond with him by total dazed accident. Then after having a moment to awkward silence between the two he knew since they were mates pretty much for life now feelings had to be shared with his Alpha. “... Besides the striking marks on my skin that is the problem as we’re paired for life and you appear that this is nothing to worry about? Shouldn't you be as you’re now stuck with me?” He said with his pheromones that usually be blocked off by scent blockers were going through the roof; now earning a more concerned look from the man once sitting down on his bed that gotten onto his feet even if he was badly shaken from the alcohol dying down from his system to be replaced by an urge to comfort. All this was so unlike the two men where Alex was a worried, self-conscious mess and Jay became a more assertive. 

“This isn’t a mistake. I don’t think it is and I know you don’t think so either. If you think I’m stuck with an un- omegan like Omega then you’re ‘stuck’ with me not being at all Alpha like?” The Alpha was right after all as neither one would win any awards to being their stereotypical dynamic, “So, that would make us a good pair then? Not entirely perfect but perfect in each other eyes and stuff...”

They were just so awkward with each other that Alex really felt stiff but eventually relaxes when feeling the other man’s presence nearby, “... Nice explaining to our sudden relationship but yeah, I guess we do make a perfect pair somewhat?”


	34. (Requested) Jeff the Killer x Eyeless Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested short on my Archiveofourown account where a naughty eyeless Jack gets badly punished by his big, bad Alpha daddy Jeff who surely show him who's the boss around here
> 
> Character(s);  
> Jeff the Killer; Alpha  
> Eyeless Jack; Omega

This is what the eyeless cannibal wanted which was to be roughly shoved on his stomach on the lap of his Alpha. An Alpha known to not be the best at controlling neither his anger or his raw strength that was an undeniable turn on for the human eater whom squirmed all over the place. It was already known for both that he was getting turned on by this alone and what will come out of it that will eventually be here any second now. The right actions had to be done ,  he thought to himself as he slowly but surely without hesitation lifted his round, bouncy ass up swaying a little in order to give a show to the other man .  Plan worked greatly in his favor as his ass cheeks were firmly held by big, strong hands resulting in a small squeal to leave his pouty lips .

“... You’ve been so, badly shamelessly teasing daddy for quite some time now. What’s even worse that you had the audacity to strut your bubbly Omega ass for everyone to gawk at” His Cheshire smile mate spoke in a low tone sending all the right pleasured shivers down his spine.

Surely, he shouldn't have done such a careless activity in front of so many unmated Alphas, Betas and even other Omegas when his own mate was right there in his line of vision watching him. Way his pale, raven haired Alpha mate was glaring at him was exquisite as he saw the heated desire underneath those pale blue eyes taking one good look at his curvaceous body that was hidden under his baggy attire. Anything could’ve happened right then at that very spot with the Omega not minding whatsoever if there was a group watching the tow getting down and dirty but surprisingly to his displeasure nothing like that went when at the time, he saw the other male simply walk out. “I’m so sorry to have embarrassed you... I just thought that instead you would’ve done something about my bad behavior than being a little submissive, meek sheep like them watching something they can’t dare touch?” The cannibal was then quickly met with the hands still gripping on his ass with one going on ahead to securely holding him down on the wooden table by the neck. Nonexistent eyes forced themselves to painfully look over to see Jeff giving a devilishly smug smirk. 

“Watch your mouth, pretty thing or I’ll have to take immediate action...” Jeff replied deeply alongside his growing manhood between his legs gently rubbing up on the smaller male, “... I was only waiting for the perfect time to take you and show you your place”

A muffled moan escapes into the once silent kitchen that only held the two men so thankfully no one can hear all those lewd noises that were to come, “L-like what? What will you do to a bad, misbehaving Omega like me? What’s my punishment, daddy?”

“Hm. I see that you already know what’s going to happen to your sweet ass, good. There won’t be any confusion with us then”

Quickly the Omega saw himself being easily lifted up from the table by his waist where he hears the scraping to a chair grating on the floor and eventually felt his body soon laid down on the man’s lap. Surprise riddled him as he stares over with wide sockets to the Alpha and it was when he jolted to a stiff position upon a hand slapping across his ass. That wasn’t what he expected clearly by the shock written over his face when tightening his cheeks together however it didn’t deter the smiling killer to stop. “Oh m- my !? Je- Daddy... W- wh -what are you doing...?!” Jack almost broke an important rule set up by his Alpha to never calling him by his first name ever so he had to bite harshly at his bottom lip to silence the pained groans. Another then a third and around maybe fifteenth slap though he couldn’t remember exactly in his current haze yet he cared less at the moment.

Soon a hot breeze of air blew past his nape and it gotten him to carelessly throw his head back in result. “Ah. I see your enjoying your punishment. It's not supposed to be like that at all? I want to hear you scream my name and beg for it...” The Alpha hisses softly in his Omega’s ears while later leaving a trail of dark purple bitemarks across the soft dull gray flesh. One would think that by doing this he was done with smacking his mate’s ass cheek or how he puts it ass slapping his naughty, smart mouthed breeding bitch in his place for misbehaving in front of him. That would be right since he was close to forgetting about his original punishment due to his forgetfulness getting the better at him yet he was able to get back on track to deliver a next blow on the other male. “... I don’t like hurting you, baby. It's just not like me to do to someone so beautifully exotic and monstrously intelligent at the same time like you but you got me in a tough spot?” Even when being considered a brute of an Alpha he despised having to do harsh things to someone that gotten him wrapped around his blackened sharp finger with ease.

“I. I do... S-so  fffucking much...” What a naughty little Omega slut he was indeed and he held absolutely no shame in that being him. His Alpha and himself loved that he can get kinky under the sheets during the intimate moments that been nights filled with undying passion for one another. “... M-maybe I’m not learning my punishment good enough and m-my big Alpha daddy needs t-to put more effort into it...?” And then something fully snapped in his mate where he was no longer given soft pecks but instead much harsher as he loudly gasps with his claw like nails digging deeply in the other’s flesh. It wasn’t what he thought everything would go down however he was never going to deny that he enjoyed the feelings being displayed right here as he moans out his mate’s pet name awhile another array of lustful sounds. Bothersome exhaustion was creeping on him by the way his body’s movement slowed considerably downwards then his speech became a slurred mess.

“Is someone tired? Finally getting through to you now about your horrible actions done?” Jeff calmly replied, slowly picking up his Omega and placing the other to sit on his lap where he made sure to comfort the uncomfortable aches, “Great to hear someone learnt his lesson of teasing his Alpha”


	35. (Requested) Laughing Jack x Jeff x Jane the Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested story involving a three way smutty relationship between two rival Omegas and a joyous Alpha
> 
> Character(s);  
> Laughing Jack; Alpha  
> Jeff the Killer; Omega  
> Jane the Killer; Omega

“I can’t even believe my luck...” The black, gray and white colored male in almost clown attire due to it being quite whacky looking really couldn’t believe himself upon seeing the two young teens commonly known to hate each other's guts clinging another for safety, “...Two little wittle Omegas so angry yet so scared at the same time” Not entirely for safety as they were huddling for warmth too since below the waist both were not wearing much of anything. It got the Alpha all hot and tingly downstairs when witnessing a dream come true for anyone like him; never had he even seen a pair of Omegas so close to one another doing such naughty acts without the help of an Alpha like himself to help ease that tension. It was getting extremely hard at the image set out right there as he simply would’ve jerked off which would give him some relief. That idea was dashed once he’s given the harshest looks imageable by the pair that backed away from him with hands moved to cover themselves from his prying eyes. Clearly expected they were embarrassed over the ordeal to being caught red handed in the intimate act especailly with a strange Alpha.  

One of them yells at him with a pissy whine like voice that was on a constant screech due to being one simply surprised from his time shared with the other Omega being rudely interrupted and secondly, being a teenager around possibly thirteen to fifteen years old maybe he’s going through puberty still, “H-hey?! Leave us a-alone, you fucking Ronald McDonald rip-off?!” A horrible nickname given to him he thought though it wasn’t as bad from the ones told to him previously in the past when bending down to their eye level. 

“Yeah, g-get the fuck away from us creep?!” The only female between the three hisses through her gritting teeth, hands with her pedicured nails pained a dark purple color that was finely made which were piercing the skin of her fellow Omega. 

What a spunky set of Omegas the centuries old killer Alpha found all alone standing in front him who held a lot of defiance held within themselves containing already a bunch of irritated, pent up arousal that needed to still be filled even when on such a lone night like this one in a darkly lit random city street. That resisting, disrespecting attitude they had out for him who was such an obvious Alpha by the strong, intimidating smells emitting from his glands will surely be broken once he’s able to have his long, cold hands on them with they were deeply digging in their flesh. “You say that right now but when you two get to better know me both of you be all over me” His chuckling sent through the Omega’s bodies whom was only there to well, simply put it beat each other almost to a bloody pulp before finally relaxing and going in for a make out session. Now with what the stranger saying that shit with them the thought to previously arguing then fighting one another melts away from their minds. They slowly shimmied their pants and undergarments back on as an escape plan had been thought up silently between the teens then incited when turning around quickly and making a break out of it. 

In their little escape attempt they did actually manage to get away surprising not only themselves but the Alpha that crept up on them where soon they couldn’t see the clown for many miles when hiding behind a supposedly rundown building. Out of breath the two Omegas slumped down the wall next to each other staring back, “... D-do you think we lost him, Jeff? The guy was a total creep and shit...” 

“No shit, Jane. The guy’s an Alpha to boot. Which is worse that he’s kind of hot and shit...” Jeff shamefully admits that gets the female Omega shocked by his sudden, out the blue statement. 

“Really? I. I guess you are right, after all but he had us cornered back there where we were about to do our thing, y’know?” 

The teen with his hair dyed black at the tips merely shrugged his shoulders back, “... I. Yea, that’s the point maybe we should’ve had him join us to keep things interesting. Not that I’m saying our shit is getting boring but yeah, try new shit and stuff?” 

“You two run away from me and know you’re already missing me too? That’s hella amusing, I must admit” That familiar voice brought the Omega’s attention back to their surroundings then at their awkward conversation as the pair of wide eyes stare back at the Alpha that bent down beside them with the widest, dopiest grin on his face. 

“I-Its? It's you again...” They both said at the exact same time when the clown for a second time got them at an isolated spot in the alleyway with only the moon giving them light.  

“... We accept your offer to doing this intimacy deal with us. Only a three way. Nothing else beside it, okay” 

There they were where they’re literally asking him for his help as a natural Alpha that had much more experience than them. “Great to know. I make sure I’m being gentle with the two of you. Now Jeff, is that right? Sit up and get on your knees in front of your lil’ girlfriend and Jane, you’re going to get on your hands and knees” The taller Alpha gently orders, grinning another wide smile once watching the others do what was asked without complaint and waited for his next move. He saw Jeff move over to be facing the only female who was a little stiff and tense once feeling the Alpha, him move towards her behind to gently press himself up on her. Panties she worn was slipped down her thighs where the clown can only smirk at the slick dripping down her entrance telling him it was all ready to eat up his manhood. “We’re going to have so much fun. I’ll make sure you receive as much love and pleasure as possible. Jeff get ready as Jane. You’re going to open your mouth for him while I take you from here, ‘kay?” She did and the male Omega unzips his jeans that shown every curve to his lithe body that Jack wanted to plow into so much right now but he had already gotten hard enough with the boy’s female friend or was it frenemies he thinks or possibly rival lovers trying to dominate one another for top dog.  

It didn’t matter anyways as right now he’s going to be on top and be the head Alpha in all this as no duh, he’s a natural born one since the very start once he pops out from the god ridden jack in the box. One moment later after pushing his deep thoughtful mind conversation to go back to the real fun as he helped himself with the natural slick from Jane and rubbed it against his manhood. A second later to not waste any more time the one and only Alpha thrusted the first deep, shallow thrust within the girl who wanted to pull out from the larger intrusion then she’s accustomed to yet something was keeping her back which was the look of lusting desire coming from the other Omega. “O-oh?! Argh, s-so bi-?!” Of course, he was that big as he was an Alpha after all and when he saw the male Omega standing on his knees push forward allowing his friend to take in his smaller girth. “... Hngh...” She gurgles out an ecstasy filled moan when being taken both ways by her friendly rival and the Alpha stranger. 

“A. Am I doing this right?” Jeff surprisingly asked with hesitancy laced in his commonly gruff and nonchalant voice, “... I. I don’t want it to hurt for her...” 

“You won’t. Not at all...” Soon the teen was taken into further surprise when the Alpha leaned in to give him acting at the current moment a stereotypical the worried Omega a shock by the form of an electrifying kiss that left a sweet taste on the smaller male’s tongue. The Alpha didn’t break the kiss for a long time as he pried open the resistant lips and fought against the boy’s tongue for dominance which he not so shockingly won with ease. “... You taste so delicious. Just like my candies even more so...” Second harsher thrust came to the girl as here turns back to nibbling at the flesh of the boy that softly murmured both names, “... The both of you guys are amazing…" He utters with a groan when pulling out of the girl as he wraps one arm around the male Omega which yelps loudly once being made to lay on his back. Surely, he wasn’t going to simply fuck one of them and leave the other lacking to his monstrously sized cock as he one final kiss to the boy before going off to getting the girl panting softly to herself to move over to her friend. Being the kinky clown and Alpha but not too much to not be overwhelming he in fact was as he was going to have them switch places, that’s all as he starts to slowly move the tip of his cock to the entrance.  

Jeff embarrassingly squeaks as he felt the Alpha’s cock entering him at first in a sluggish speed until completely slamming into him. Another squeal noise came as he was made to feel his fellow Omega climb on top him where he felt the overwhelmingly powerful scent to her intoxicating smell and heat radiating off her body. Not his first time eating the other out as he remembered the first time in the school's bathroom, she dragged him to when she felt too horny a bitchy with another classmate and made him eat her out just like what now. The girl felt so amazing like he thought like he was when she was deepthroating him moments ago as he slides in a tongue in her slit. A gasp came from both Omegas once she felt his tongue and he, himself felt an especially needy feeling every time the Alpha they just met almost a half hour ago bucking his hips in his tight hole that doubled in size to accommodate to the change. 

The strange Alpha he was known by to the teens were close enough to coming inside the boy with glossy eyes where badly shaking over that his knot was slowly to double unless he pulled out. Not that he didn’t want to knot up the pair right now he simply shouldn't or it can jeopardize everyone’s safety if one of them gets knocked up by some Alpha like him as he watches on as he two came together to one another in a hug for mostly warmth that made him in return feel pride over the situation he’s gotten an easy fuck out of it. “I see you two loved it, huh?” He simply asked before slowly standing back up on his feet, once looking behind his shoulders then over to the teens staring at him with those big doe-like eyes. They silently shook their heads in agreement in response as he leaned in one more time to give them both a final kiss on the lips and a possessive nibble at their necks. “See you around? I wouldn’t mind seeing your pretty faces around here again?” Maybe he come back in a second visit to have another go around but from their tipsy expressions he’ll give them some room to relax until next time. 


	36. Slenderman x Jeff the Killer x Lauging Jack (Requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested story that involves Jeff and Lj getting caught in the act by Slender who instead of punishing decides to join in on the fun
> 
> Character(s);  
> Slenderman; Alpha  
> Jeff the Killer; Omega  
> Laughing Jack; Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited* I fixed up some little, maybe barely seen things in the story like making Jeff slightly more sub still with his spunky, protective attitude in this if you can hopefully tell

The old, worn down bed creaks softly underneath the pair of Omegas climbed onto the king bed that had some wear and tear on it due to old age to more proactively being used too many times from the constant use. It was a never-ending case for both males to go do their daily business to getting down and dirty almost every night with no stop in sight. Sexual overdrive to beyond the natural limits some may describe it when being forced to hear them through the thin walls moaning each other names to asking desperately for more to what was given to them. Lustful mewls always came from the taller Omega who didn’t mind playing the more submissive role in the relationship while his romantic tried his hardest to take the dominating part that was often meant to be for the Alphas. Jeff did however go literally overboard on all those occasions saying that despite being an Omega himself as well he can take that dominant role with ease.

As the Omegas do every single night, they hastily torn off each other’s clothes in an attempt to get intimate without further time to be wasted having clothes sticking onto their hot bodies. Now the clothes drenched in a heavy coat of sweat was swiftly tossed over to the side lines as the men pushed themselves into a deep kiss. Passionate it was as the murderous killer gently pushed the fellow Omega onto the bed below with hands cupping the pale cheeks to bring the other closer to him. Huffed, breathless gasp came from the monochrome clown that wrapped his elongated arms around the younger boy’s waist. Soon enough the two went ahead to continue on with their escapades where it be like any other where both be left heavily panting in ceased ecstasy.

“Are you sure nobody will hear us this time around?” Laughing Jack quietly asks the other male.

It all stopped for a quick second so Jeff can back up a little to glance at the man below him before replying, “Nobody will if my baby keeps quiet this time. Anyone can hear your whiny voice crying out for me to give you more” A dark blush contrasting to the clown’s pale white complexion was highly amusing to the hot-headed killer who smirked at the response. Simply he continues on kissing his partner that escalated into deep bitemarks littering all over the other’s jawline, neck and shoulder blades for anyone to see. The killer didn’t care if anyone would make sly comments about an Omega marking another as he loved to show his protectiveness over his partner.  Pleasured noises however came from his not so quiet lover that made him smirk all that more when rubbing his calloused hands on the Omega’s body sides. “... I see you’re trying to ‘hold’ back on me. Miserably though but trying to keep quiet” Low chuckle past his chapped lips when ducking his head back down in the other man’s neck to keep up his art work of dark purplish red hickeys.

Pale white eyes merely roll in false annoyance over the killer’s playful teasing at his lack of being able to stay quiet and instead quite boisterous all the time to many other’s growing irritancy. “W-why I’m so sorry that Mr. Tough Guy needs to make his worth known around here by making almost badly painful marks on my flesh?  Jeffy ... It hurts rather awfully. P-please be gentle with me...”

Sometimes Jeff hated being gentle, not because he didn’t care about the other man’s feelings or whatnot but he felt like if he shown any weakly submission he’ll feel like a useless lover, “...  Awww ... I’m so sorry but I’m not stopping or letting up until you’ll screaming through the roof my name...” He growls lowly in the clown’s ears, in response giving him a pleasured shiver rumbling against his chest.

Eventually the conversation was cut short since all that the two Omegas really wanted to do was to get into each other pants. They did and with  Lj bending down on his hands and knees was getting hard at work to sucking off his fellow Omega’s hard on that was meant for him alone. Possessive smaller hands gripped at his black hair which had not so discreetly pushed him from once at the tip all the way downwards nearing the other man’s balls. A small choking noise came from the clown for a short time until he breathes through his nose when going ahead to deep throating the cock in his mouth. Now it wasn’t only the taller to the two with the sound issues as the permeant smiling killer lets out loud grunts easily heard outside their bedroom.

How could these humans and or other things similar to it can do these peculiar actives to which they do them all the dang time without being either exhausted or bored by it. The Slenderman was one of those curious creatures that couldn’t ever fully understand on why anyone can do that intimate stuff with another. Especially one both partners were the same secondary gender that gotten him more confused to maybe concerned about it since he, himself were an Alpha that had the equipment to help. Two Omegas he was talking about or more silently thinking of were Jeff the infamous killer and Laughing Jack who was a notorious child eater. Maybe it was easily chalked up by his old-fashioned way of thinking mostly that was getting him worried upon hearing the lewd sounds through the walls to his office.

In the end he couldn’t take it any more with the noises when instantly sitting up from his wheeling chair, soon exiting from the office four walls to first the empty hallway. No one was there crowding the halls which was another added plus for the faceless being which at the moment in between his legs held a rather impressive hardening boner. Clearly embarrassed from head to toe the Alpha quickly shuffled his way to the bedroom owned by the two Omegas trying silently to have their own fun. A painful groan came from the elder eldritch when arriving to the front door that may lead him to the ones making those erotic noises that were a beautiful melody to his ears. Melody that at the same time was giving him nonetheless a heartache that he couldn’t spend his time with the two rebelling against Alphas like him when rather wanting to desiring another Omega presence.

“Jeff. Jack. Are you two alright in there?” His once stern, unemotional tone couldn’t help to crack up a little when speaking up hoping to be heard by the other.

Of course, the one to reply back to him was Jeff the murdering Omega who never gave a shit about anyone else but himself and his same sex in both aspects' lovey  dovey partner, “What? W-what do you need, man?”

The boy’s voice inside was cracked where the only Alpha can tell was close to having a mental breakdown or something like it to the pleasure alone and the sudden abruptness made by his intrusion. As expected, there was a long standstill to absolute tense silence had between himself and the Omega pair on the opposite side to the door waiting for his response. “Can. Can I come in if I may? It’s quite alright if you don’t want me to, I understand” Slenderman replied in a thank the heavens calmer voice this time around then before when standing there at the hallway. It was a while where nothing was said and it was starting to eat up at the Alpha badly to the point, he would’ve dealt with his issue on his own by teleporting into the bedroom if it comes down to it. Suddenly the door did opens up a crack until moments later all the way where the being can practically smell the pent-up arousal escaping the other’s skin.

It didn’t bother the taller Omega to the two that there was their Alpha boss standing in front of them with an all-knowing expression to the endeavor had as he makes a small upturned grin, “... Y-you can come in. May b-be a use to us since w-we're having currently some issues getting there I-if you know what I meant?” Jack gently pokes at the Alpha before dragging the being in with him and his lover back to their bedroom.

“.. He knows what you meant.  Ain’t dumb  is he  but we do need your help as nothing we’re doing or the toys aren’t helping too much anymore...” A wide vari e ty of  sex toys were scattered in quite a hazard all over the floor . Obvious that they were used by the remaining natural lubricant; slick was used among some lubricant jelly brought from a store selling those particular things like the toys. “... We don’t normally take in an Alpha since often enough we’ve gotten this so far but yeah, not right now. Simply we want the knot in your pants to help ease the tension within both of us...” A hand carelessly pokes at the Alpha’s bulge that throbbed in response when being so close to the Omegas but so far due to the fabric of dress pants keeping it away. The zipper to those dress pants came undone by the Omega killer who paid no mind if he was making the faceless being uncomfortably with his sudden actions since he needed the relief one way or another. Next thing to come was to have his mouth instantly suck the appendage that sprang out of its constraints towards his non shocked face.

A surprised yelp came from the Alpha and from the other Omega in the group can only chuckle at the sight not lasting too long when the smallest male pried his mouth apart from the cock desperately wanting more attention. 

“... I. I can never get into this sort of shit sometimes” Jeff groaned, never exactly enjoying the taste of an Alpha’s cock yet he knew his  Omegan partner did when swiftly taking his place, “But I know baby here does so much he’s going to give you the best time of his life while I’ll do something else...” All the while Jack went head first, literally in sucking on the Alpha’s cock like today was the end of the world and he was getting his last meal before an instant death. It was something he didn’t regret not having for some time with his current partner, Jeff but he must admit it was an excellent feeling to feel the knot slowly swelling with each thrust to the being’s hips making it more enjoyable for both parties. Soon he did see in the corner of his eyes Jeff being the usual sneaky sonofabitch creeping up on the unsuspecting Alpha with boxers once on left discarded to the floor. It only gotten him to roll his pale white eyes at it when only keeping up with his quickening pace until he was whammed almost up on his ass when feeling the Alpha jerk his hips at something going on from behind. Where Jack was positioned in front the Alpha sucking head, he couldn’t properly see what had gone down but when craning his head up a little the look of Slenderman doing the oh face told him what his partner just amusingly enough done.

“A-ack?! Jeff... What a-are you doing back there?!” Slender screamingly pipes up, now clearly somewhat distressed  when a sharp set of teeth biting down harshly and then suckling at his neck .

“Whatcha think I’m doing? I’m fucking top dog, right now?” Even when Omegas take the part of submissive quite well and enjoy being fucked by an Alpha, Jeff was never ever going to be that way and instead was liking to dominate usual powerful Alphas. Jeff was the type of Omega that enjoys being what Alphas were to that shown everyday as he growls deeply in a no word threat to anyone that dared to get close to his mate. Also, he did have some Omega instincts too where his protective urges live on when having to scent the fellow Omega in his strong scent to warn off any other potential people wanting to steal what wasn’t their own. Now he was giving a little bit of leeway in allowing yet another person, shockingly enough an Alpha to face fuck his Omega where he can take in some desert back in the form to tasting the Alpha’s sweet dark blood from behind with no such thing as a warning. “A-ah, for an Alpha, Slender... You’re act sometimes s-so much fucking like an Omega, y’know the ones who’s never had fucking sex before? Hope you’ll get some backbone in fucking us later on...?” Jeff slyly comments, hands gripping gently onto the extremely bony shoulders to the being which growled softly to it who secretly enjoyed it among the other things occurring with himself and the two Omegas who acted like absolute putty in his hands. It did come to in the end be a total dream where the Alpha had deliciously taken both Omegas to bed that night where he may have taken his sweet time to satisfying them but they just loved swallowing his cock like it was sweet candy.


	37. Tim x Alex x Jay (Requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested story. The characters besides Tim is relatively new for myself to write so, I hope I'm doing them justice though if not do kindly tell me if I got anything wrong
> 
> Character(s);  
> Tim; Alpha  
> Alex; Alpha  
> Brian; Beta  
> Jay; Omega

As an Omega, something Jay can sometimes detests immensely or somewhat accept to some degree he never would’ve expected that not only one Alpha but two would oh so, lovingly catch his attention. Really, he had the most divine crush almost creepy devotion on the two that he once considered friends later turning into something much more every time when he spent even a single moment with them. Hell, he didn’t know how he hadn’t allowed his Omegan instincts to go crazy with want over the pair every time he hung out with them after finishing things for Marble Hornets. Once done with being on the set for however long, he simply forgot anyway when catching himself staring at either man it was always going an issue for him mostly when stuck in a rather crowded car ride back home with them. It was going to be a painfully dull day for the lone Omega with the two Alphas not paying much attention towards him then at the road ahead and a lazily smiling Brian staring out the backseat window. 

That smile the Beta gave usually all the time knew much underneath it that he didn’t know if he should be left quite unsettled from it when the other man takes a quick glance towards him before returning to watching the swiftly changing environment. Car was driving quite erratically in a rush but that’s what you get when two Alphas are sitting up in the front with one being his usual angry self silently cursing underneath his breath. Jay knew what the other was complaining with shitty actors and anything else not working out however knew better then to butt into that conversation especially once a grayish puff of smoke blew into the peeved face to the driver. It went kind of went downhill after that to be all honest as he saw the two almost literally getting into a heat argument over what the dark-haired male had carelessly done that he can see only responded back with a nonchalant shrug. Sometimes the Omega simply wondered why on earth he ever liked in that romantic manner in the first place as he now sees that he’s beginning to gawk at the men.  

A gawking at the cockfight which it pretty much was at this point when he senses the strong, spicy scented pheromones seeping from the Alpha’s pores which in return didn’t scare him like many others in this particular predicament. Quite the opposite for this unmarked male Omega as he instead if anyone who wasn’t blind nor death and or both can tell by the thin legs tightly wrapping around each other and slight bucking to his hips that he was surprisingly enough betting aroused by it. It may be a little bit more understanding if they were fighting over him not having a mate or something like it then some simple ‘accidental’ blow of smoke from a cigarette that turned into a more verbal brawl than anything else. Now he couldn’t help to biting down at his bottom lip in order to suppress the needy mewl wanting to escape his thin lips. So badly humiliating it will be if everyone in the tight squeeze of the car heard that coming from him especially to the Alphas that most likely cast him off like some weird nut case for getting off on this sort of thing. 

 _‘Who’s your Alpha, blue jay?’_  

 _A gruff, deep voice lures the said male into the welcoming soft touch where he couldn’t help it any longer to nuzzling up in the crook of the Alpha’s neck. Upon gently resting his head down, he can smell that overpowering scent filling up his sensitive nostrils. ‘... Y-you are... You are, T-Tim...’ It left a muffled groan to come and went as he feels the Alpha’s grip wrap around his slender waist once he utters those words. There he hears another groan not coming from the one holding him but someone else entirely from behind where he shivers, no in fear but it was a surge of pleasure. Droopy eyes twist themselves in order to get a better look and all he sees is the blinding reflection coming from glasses he knew only been worn from one male alone as he gave a lopsided grin._  

 _‘Must you ask that from him? We clearly know who he favors more, right Jay?’_  

 _He knew, Tim knows and the one he understands to be Alex surely understands that saying such a blunt thing can get any Alpha extremely jealous and territorial over any unmarked Omega without a mate. A second time however it felt like the millionth in a row that the other men were getting into an argument about who’ll be better to be his mate that seems to always end the same way with it turning into a verbal then physical incident. ‘... Alex. I. Y-you my Alpha...’ The next thing he knows is when his skinnier body is tugged away from a caring embrace to now being made to lay down on his back to see the two Alphas glaring down at him with a deprived lust in their eyes. Soon his skin becomes unbearably hot with heat to its own upon contact with a double set of hands tearing off his loose fitted clothes. He gasps suddenly in shock when the Alex bent down to harshly nibble at his flesh nearing his mating gland and in response, he holds onto him for dear life._  

 _‘... Which one of them? Can’t choose the both of them? That be rather greedy of you...?’ Even when those words from the darkest crevices of his mind spurs that it hurts him really since he has an equal crush on both. No matter he says right now when Tim grabs at his hips and lifting them with care up in the air before being planted on the Alpha’s lap. ‘... Then once again if you choose only one it leaves the other hurt? You’ll be seen to them as a dirty little heartbreaker? What a horrible person you truly are…?’ The Omega didn’t want to think to such stuff as he feverishly sway back and forth in dwindling patience to have the Alphas near and eventually inside him. Now he can only plead with hopeful eyes to the ones he’s been crushing on for what seems like an eternity to do something with him to that they happily descend on their instincts. ‘... Now you’re in an endless cycle clueless to what you really want? Maybe you should talk to them and if they deny your sentiments its well, your loss? That’s what you get for being presumably a tease or an awful friend…?’_ _A dream to come true as one Alpha moves him over to his hands and knees with his backside facing the other to which soon enough before anything can really happen it was cut abruptly short_ _._  

“... When are you going to tell them?” A calm voice beside him softly pipes out shaking himself from his very sexual day dreams that didn’t satisfy him to his fullest desires. 

“W-what?” 

“You know what I mean” The Beta playfully wiggles his eyebrows, “I see how you look at them. It's quite obvious you want something more than a simple friendship with them and if they’re weren’t constantly fighting, right now they’re easily sense your sweet smell craving them” 

Whatever Brian was telling him couldn’t be true in the slightest but it did the effect of making him blush heavily from the cheeks and ears downwards to his neck to finally chest. “I. I don’t k-know what you mean” A soft chuckle leaves the blond as he simply rolls his light-colored eyes at how badly ridiculous the Omega was reacting to what he said. Awkward silence came between the two with the bickering from the Alphas only making it less so yet still it was making Jay wiggle in his seat. “... O-okay. Maybe I do like them but... But the real issues are that I don’t know which one of them I should pick, really without hurting the other in the process?” Spoken in a hushed whisper so no one besides them in the backseat can hear as eyes once heavy with sleep was now wide awake and large with uncertainty. No matter what he wouldn’t anything to be furthered possibly heard by the men continuing with the argument in the front seat to the car. Oh, how badly embarrassing will it be if he were to so carelessly admit his crush right there in the open for anyone to hear which he will never let himself live it down ever in his life span. 

“Why not choose both?” Brian replied, shrugging his shoulders. 

Jay couldn’t believe his ears right now when staring back and replying, “I can’t just, y’know pick both. That be awful for everyone involved” 

“How come? I think it be quite good for you guys? I’ll support it” An eyebrow was raised in great confusion, “Even when all three to you have contrasting personalities and attitudes, yeah it may spill out in total disaster but hey, maybe not with you guys working it out and you’ll get some love making set up in your path?” 

God know his scent was all over the place that the Alphas slowed down then stopped talking to one another to staring confused at him.  

“What’s wrong, Jay?” Tim curiously asked. 

Soon Alex all the while pushes his glasses back up his nose, “Yeah, I can’t think fucking straight when your scent is all over the damn place?” 

Now or never as the shaggy haired blond Beta gently nudged him to stop with the clueless act to say something that’s been on his mind for quite some time. A low, pitiful groan escapes as a badly shaking hand up to his face where a noticeable blush was prominent to everyone in the car. Jay soon turns his head around to get a bit of reassurance from the other man sitting next to him yet he can only sigh from it. The Beta next to him gave him a bright, toothy grin in return with a silent mouthed sentence speaking to him saying to go on ahead do it for the sake of everyone for the worrisome Omega. “... I. I need to tell you guys something. Something kind of important” Then he hesitantly opened his mouth to hopefully be able to say what’s been on his mind for so long tormenting him that would change his life for better or worse. 


	38. (Requested) Ticci Toby x Clockwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested story on my Wattpad account.
> 
> Character(s);  
> Ticci Toby; Alpha  
> Clockwork; Omega

A long, exasperated huff leaves a certain proxy’s thin lips as he forces himself to walk down the dirt trail leading back to the mansion after what felt imag eable to be the longest walk home . It was in the middle of the night and some would ’ve th ought that he came back from  some random, out the blue tiresome mission but nope, it wasn’t that this time around for his relief . This time however came when almost two hours or so ago he was stirred from his sleep by his long-term  Omegan mate shaking him awake from a wonderful dream .  It didn’t matter now as h er voice was laced with exhaustion and pain that most likely was being caused by her lack of sleep currently due to a special little someone growing in her eight-month pregnant round stomach.  Sometimes he can’t even imagine how Omegas and or Beta females to the occasional female Alpha as well were able to do such a thing of which to bring another life into the world.  Now he can still see it now even with heavy eyes threatening to close on him  due to not getting enough sleep himself yet stayed awake  at how much of a pretty sight she was even when dealing with an awful case of bed hair, pale complexion and overall grouchy attitude.

_ ‘Hey, Toby? You’re awake?  _ _ Hungry all of a sudden  _ _ I need something salty yet sweet too?’ _

_ ‘Y-yeah... I’m awake n-now?’ _ He remembers saying in a groggy tone when opening up his dark eyes to meet the lighter green one. It still takes his breath away every time he’s sees himself being swallowed in by her gaze even when now he couldn’t see them as only a distant sweet memory. Wonder how he as some fuck up to society's delusional, too far too reach and hypocritical standards of Alphas meant to be big and tough which he was not but somehow was able to get a gorgeous yet tough intelligent Omega like his mate. All he’s seeing is the blurriness that came from tearing up when cold air breezes past him when squeezing past a conjoined tree.  _ ‘Anything I-in particular y-you want though?’ _ He had to ask since he wouldn’t possibly want to grab the ‘wrong’ item for his pregnant mate and have to drag his aching, exhausted body all the way back to the store to get the ‘right’ thing. Now presently he was indeed dragging his limp body with hands full of bags that were filled with various treats his love wanted him to get in the middle of the night.

The sight to his Omega getting so giddy like a child at a candy store with a beaming smile and bright green eyes that shone in the moonlight he couldn’t deny he fell more in love if that was even a thing,  _ ‘... Just. Just something salty and sweet. Be nice and I would love to having something too with chocolate, white to be exact?’ _ It kept him going through the horribly miserably times when he thinks he simply couldn’t make it,  _ ‘Also, besides the white chocolate can you get some pringles and those hotcakes thing too while you’re at it?’ _

At the time maybe he should’ve told the woman by his side laying on her side on the queen-sized mattress they shared among the rather vast bedroom that it was too late to go out and do it .  That in itself wouldn’t have ended well for him mostly where he would have to deal with a very hormonal Omega on his hands that would almost most likely than not make him sleep outside in the hall .  It had exactly happened before not too long ago as he was only given the luxury to use his jacket as a blanket and a shirt discarded stuffed with toilet paper for a pillow. Even then still he would do anything his mate wanted of him since he kind of gotten her in that predicament in the first place with one night brimmed with passion and alcohol and her heat that eventually caused his rut in the mix .  In the end neither one would take back that night yet if they did know to the consequences that be had due to their actions, they may have been a bit more careful .  It happened nonetheless and Toby more than less was actually pretty much excited to have a little baby with them to be a part in their small caring family .

“Hey, Natalie... I-I'm back” He quietly asked to soon see the sleeping form on their bed dozing off quite peacefully, “Y-you’re still u-up or no?”

The door to the bedroom was closed slowly behind him with his hip as he scurries over to their bedside desk where he drops the items gotten for his mate on it. A tired huff leaves hip along with a silent mouthed ‘thank god’ when he plops back down on his side to the bed. However, it wasn’t that long before he can even lay back down to rest until he heard a voice from behind. “... Toby. You got the stuff I wanted?” In response he can only lazily hums, shaking his head when shifting his hand off to point at the desk and hears the shuffling noise to her slowly getting up. Sleep was soon coming back to him to that he couldn’t help himself to basically spread his arms out waiting for it to consume him.

“G-goodnight babe... See you l-later...” He mumbles, half awake and when he was close to drifting off, he felt a warm hand placed on his shoulder.

Her voice came in to leave an unsatisfied impression, “Toby. You forgot about something really important. I can’t have any of this without it” She urges him back awake with a rather silly comment as he was now left to brush a hand through his messy mop of hair similar to a porcupine. “... You don’t mind going out again, will you? It's okay if you don’t want to since it is late and I did have you go through the cold the first time”

Toby wouldn't have minded it at all even if his body and mind would love to get some shut eye sometime soon. “I-its fine if this is t-the last time” A crack then a pop noise was made from the bones in his stiff spine thankfully unfelt to the Alpha as he first sits then moments later stands up from the secured softness that came from the bed. He sees the woman standing slouched over in front the table peering through the bags and him share her head in agreement. Soon he walks over to where the female Omega stood as he bends down a little to meet her gaze before leaning in close.  “Only b-b-because I. I l-love you” A quick yet still passionate smooch was given to his mate who pushed on her tippy toes with one hand strategically placed on her round stomach while the other on the Alpha’s shoulder.


	39. Slenderman x Hoodie x Masky (Requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested story that has our two proxies playing with themselves in front of their boss like good Omegas in order to get a treat.
> 
> Character(s);  
> Slenderman; Alpha  
> Hoodie; Omega  
> Masky; Omega  
> Sally; Unpresented

“Two sweet little things acting so bad” A deep voice replied that could be told with the most devilish smug grin, “What may I ever do to make you two behave like good subservient Omegas”

They’ve only gotten into this predicament from acting so naughty with their faceless Alpha who told them in his always firm Alpha tone of voice to stay put in his personal bedroom built  right beside in his office. It was simply because they were HIS from the very start, never ever no one else’s and as well pleasantly to his predatory instincts they were both nearing their heats which always seen to synch with each other. Sadly, they did not listen to his advice  at first  upon leaving the safety that was their nest that left them in this s ticky s ituation with a tingling sensation rumbling in both chests.  Now presently they were giving him their best puppy dog expressions with mostly half assed pleas telling him that they didn’t mean to leave the room and the reasoning to it was to find him .  Anger wasn’t seeping through out his pores by it though when he only gave a hearty huff by the sweet scent nervously emitted into the air when bending down to be at the Omega’s eye level . 

“What you two have done is so badly unforgivable? What if something were to ever happen to you like another trying to take you away from me? I wouldn’t be able to protect you to then, would I?” The eldritch was always so enthralled by the scent to Omega’s nearing their heat yet couldn’t do anything without their Alpha mate especially his own so he simply wanted to playfully tease them, “Oh, what shall I ever do now since I clearly can’t trust my very own proxies and even worse mates?”

“... P-please sir. Alpha. We’re s-so sorry...” He hears one of his Omegas wearing a signature effeminate mask literally getting on his knees to beg with all his given might for forgiveness that may or may not be given so easily to him or his hooded counterpart.

The other Omega who now tossed the black cloth mask he worn to the side to show off his shaggy light-colored hair and to wrap his slender longer arms around his boss and mate’s neck, “... Yeah, W-we didn’t mean to d-disobey your order. All we wanted w-was to find you...”

How much he wanted to badly punish the Omega’s for their misdoings but he classily held himself back from doing such a careless, undignified manner since that be so clearly unlike him it be uncharacteristic for him. That can wait until later on when he sees it fit that they better understand to never ever go against his order as their head Alpha and boss again as he however can’t help to imagine it. All he can currently think is to simply watch the pair getting all down and dirty for his liking but not given the complete luxury to having him be an active partner as they play with themselves in a lewd manner. What an experience that will be for himself whilst almost faintly hearing his Omega’s cries to have him help them yet he wouldn’t do anything about it when all propped up in a chair in front the bed. They be giving him the best show in the whole dang world just to be able in a weak attempt most likely to lure him into the bed with them.

_ ‘... O-oh, Slender, ah. We n-need you...?!?!?’ _

_ ‘... Yeah, argh... P- _ _ ppplease _ _ take u-us…?!?!’ _

Whimpering, begging voices were ringing in his head with no amount of a good shaking can get it to go away. A dream as perverted as it was now to anyone else but he wanted it to be the real thing as the smug grin once on his pale skinny face morphed into something more notoriously animalistic, “... How about this, alright? If you want me to ever consider trusting you two again alone then give me a show” The mere looks on the Omegas faces was absolutely priceless as they turned to face one another before glancing right back to him. It was like they were caught in the headlights by an upcoming truck or had their heads cleanly sliced off their necks to which they were acting like oblivious chickens. “C’mon, it isn’t that bad, is it? I only want something so simple from my Omegas now go on. I don’t have all day and I surely know you two don’t” They really didn’t as already they’re in their pre-heat stage and coming from observing the secondary gender it still wasn’t a pleasant experience without letting some of that sexual frustration out in some manner. It wasn’t long when they lowered their heads in an act of submission and started to take off every clothing piece worn off from their sweat coated boy.

Now he had a better look at both young men’s quivering bodies which there doesn’t seem to be any mark to any kind on them that wasn’t given by him. Soon the only dark-haired shorter Omega to the bunch bent down on his hands and knees with backside facing his mate where the being can see the tight puckered pink entrance out for his view alone. Finger then pops in one by one in a slow, carful pace until two were already in and began to scissor to loosen up his hole for the hope he’ll feel his Alpha’s cock inside him. The slighter taller blond beside his friend lets out a gurgled whine at the sight being an immediate turn on for him with hands traveling down his body towards his own cock that was hardening with come coming in tiny spurts at the tip. Slick was produced between his thighs so, he really didn’t need too much lube to get prepared when basically doing the same as his fellow Omega and ‘probing’ himself for a good coat of his body’s natural lubricant.

“Dang... What a sight for any beholder, huh?” The Alpha replied, “... Only meant for me and me alone”

When sitting down in his chair set up in his fantasies right dab in the middle in front the bed, he saw the two Omegas giving him a sultry look, “... S-Slender. Oh m-my  gah ... Alpha...”

“... Alpha, s-sir. W. We can show you how bad we c-can be...?” Next thing he’s seen that gotten him to tightly cross his legs was when his two Omegas still fingering themselves went right into a deep, opened mouth kiss with each other.

“Fuck... S-shit. That’s so hot. Keep going, my pretty  lil ’ things .. . ”

Every urge to pounce onto the Omegas were growing stronger and his need to hold back was getting all the weaker to the other two men’s shear amusement. A low, threatening growl left his lips when glaring sternly at them whom only turned away meekly as they bear their necks. Necks  so slender and long dripping down with trickles of sweat were  covered in bonding marks made by the Alpha that ranged from light purple to dark red  from  small to  large .  It told everyone else in the mansion or anywhere else that these Omega pair were no one else beside his so, immediately they were very much off limits to perverted eyes .  Any moment now he can see himself going at it with the two who will moan a marvelous melody to his ears .

Set of hands exits from the Omega’s entrances as the glassy eyes owned by them stares loopy back at him, “... You really want me that much, do you?”

“... W-we really, really want y-you...” They both said in perfect unison as he slowly stood from his seat at the edge of the bed.

Then it just simply happened everything that the slender Alpha was attempting to hold back was leashed out in the open. Nothing was going to be held back no longer like for example, sporting out from his back where his famous tendrils. Look on the Omega’s faces were more enjoyable as they sat up in thinning anticipation. “Now you know what you two need to do” With that his mates one props himself on his hands and knees while the other laid out on his back with legs spread out as far as it can. Fun was about to begin as he crawls over to the bed on top the of the younger men with his tendrils slimming all over their sensitive flesh spasming and leaning close to the touch.

Weird noises were coming from Mr.  Slendy’s room and the young girl all cuddled up in her bed underneath the warm blankets couldn’t help to worry if someone may be hurt and no one was there to help them. Enough to the point she had to softly yet in a rush scramble out of neatly made blankets even when she was told often multiple time to stay to get some needed beauty sleep or else. It was around five minutes or less until she peeks her head out from her door to see that it wasn’t coming from the hallway so, like a good investigator she is or a very nosy brat from the other residents mostly Jeff to be exact exits her room. Soft pitter pats were her feet hitting against the creaking floorboards as she tries to hear the best, she could to direct herself to the source and better understand it. Now it was only in a short matter where she now stood in fear at her  substitute  parental figure’s door where she presses her ear on it where she can hear the low groans.

The door creaks open as the young girl pops her head in to see with her curious bright green eyes , “ Slendy ? I-is everything alright? I. I heard weird noises and I’m really worried? ”

The sight she saw happening in front of her was really confusing to her as a young girl with absolutely no clue or much good experience backing her up. What she saw was a long black tendrils slipping out of Mr.  Slendy’s back and seemingly appearing to be tickling the proxies she’s known as  Masky and Hoodie who made an odd face in response. They were gasping the slender being’s name out then right afterwards she saw them being bobbed back and forth making the bed creak and hitting against the wall. Next thing she saw was those tendrils creeping down to a place that she’s always been told should never be touched by anyone. A surprised gasp came from the faceless being upon seeing her walking up with a teddy bear in hand and messy curly brown locks covering one eye that with the other was wide eyed at the group. “Sally, what are you doing here?! You should be in bed fast asleep by now?!?” His voice shook the room as tendrils rushes back into his back where he swiftly stands up from the bed with his  Omegan mates.

“What were you doing with Hoodie and  Masky ?” She curiously asked, knowing a bit that the three were mates but nothing more on it so she was confused at best. 

“... We. We were only playing a game. Twister it was what we were playing...”

“Can I join the next time?”

“ ... No?! No , you can’t. It's an adult version of the game now let's get you back in bed, okay?” He replied with a heavy sigh, dark hot red blush on his once cool cheeks as he leads the young girl back to her bedroom.


	40. (Requested) Slenderman x Jeff the Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested short story that's mostly romantic though one sided love to really be honest with implied/ referenced smut interlaced in it
> 
> Character(s);  
> Slenderman; Alpha  
> Jeff the Killer; Beta

“It's beautiful, isn’t it...?”

The pitch night skies above the two men’s heads were just simply beautiful where there were many little star specks lightening up the ground below previously too dark to see past one’s own hand .  It was enough for a permanently smiling murdering Beta to get a better opportunity to look or more commonly gawk at the man sitting down on the dry grass beside him who was keeping his attention over above at the sky .  Of course, the person wasn’t exactly human and more some centuries old eldritch with no face yet a finely wardrobe to cover that small detail up by a little .  No matter what people will say about the being behind their backs he always found the other to be enticing in his opinion whenever they had some time alone with one another and that wasn’t often unless he gotten in some serious trouble with the taller male .  On purpose those predicaments were as he was even able to catch a discreet whiff at the time to be able to feel pleasure at the mahogany scent lingering in the air between the two of them .

Sometimes the killer wanted to smell even more than his body and mind would let him and but he wanted to easily wander off to the unknown to be only left with only the mere presence to the being .  What’s even better or worse was that  Slendy ; a name given by him despite being a full-blooded Alpha can’t seem to get onto the drift whatsoever in the slightest to what he’s trying to achieve .  A relationship it was even if he, himself was a simple, no special trait having Beta with a lot of spunky attitude to spare to hopefully even out what he sadly lacks that the other two genders had from birth .  Maybe the being knew he was staring yet didn’t say anything about it instead taking the conversation up to the sky in hopes to make the whole situation less well tensely awkward .  This right now with them currently outside was only caused by the Beta to get in some time with the other who always appear to have his mind either in the clouds or nose burrowed into many piles of paperwork .

It all began when the killer was silently sitting in his bedroom by himself at a time when it gotten to be too much for him when wearing nothing on his lean body beside his famous white sweatshirt with everything else off and discarded to the sidelines .  Hand were slightly shaking when one moves up to his mouth then went ahead to firmly bite down at the pale white flesh while the other traveled in the opposite direction downwards until it was hesitantly wrapped around his manhood .  Soon in a flash literally images pops in and out his crammed mind that was being of the faceless Alpha in the most provocative positions draped over on a bed littering with nothing but roses to symbolize love .  Now before long the Beta killer started to slowly at first jerk himself off to the images then quickens up his pace when a heavy lump in the pit of his stomach became unbearable .  Half an hour later he finally came all over both his chest and the one hand doing the dirty work which pulled away to take a tissue to wipe off the sticky white mess .

At that moment in the not so far past and like always even now in the woods with the other man by his side he couldn’t let things go to simply say it was merely a fantasy that couldn’t come true for him .  The Alpha was oblivious to his feeling almost to the point he was basically a dumb little chicken with his head chopped cleanly off when not knowing all the times the killer had shamelessly and outwardly flirted in front his very nonexistent eyes .  It didn’t matter now the killer silently thought when shaking his head, a little to get rid to the past memories overwhelming and taunting him .  No way in the whole underworld or by  Zalgo’s  name would anyone so like the slender being known to be a defined, respectable Alpha would ever want to date a too rowdy and not at all obedient Beta that was the killer .  Some Omega fitting the needed traits back at the mansion such as goody two shoes;  Masky be a better choice for example who would surely without hesitation be all over that ass in no time to give himself to the Alpha .

It was saddening place to be where he had such a worrisome thought process where he would eventually realize that the relationship, he longed for was what he didn’t want it to be which was one sided on his part .  Maybe if he grew some balls and acted like the Alpha, he portrayed himself to be he can at least attempt to tell the other real Alpha about his feelings that were genuine .  The worst that can come from it if the admitting to his little old infatuation to the being was for the other to say  _ ‘Sorry, Jeffery but I’m not interested in that manner of fashion with you since  _ _ y’know _ _ you’re a Beta and I’m an Alpha. I simply don’t think it will actually work out between us with our biology not being built for one another’ _ Surely It will hurt the male Beta’s heart immensely so since the only thing that kept them apart was the lacking to the proper equipment, he needed in order to really properly satisfy the Alpha’s natural predatory desire to that be only held commonly for Omegas .  A part to him completely despised that factor that someone he really cared for and pretty much adoringly loved with all of his heart couldn’t be with him due to his normal, bland stuff between his legs and everything else .  Sadness seeps into his body to his vital organ; heart that felt all too heavy for him to endure much longer without having to struggle to tear up like a big baby yet thankfully he somehow managed when croaking out his next response;

“... It is . Very much so. Nothing can really rival its beauty? ”


	41. Y-you're an Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't requested from anyone else beside myself
> 
> Character(s);  
> Ticci Toby; Alpha  
> Masky; Omega

All throughout the effeminate mask wearing proxy’s life he was told being an Omega and male was a horrible disgrace. Why would anyone want some hermaphrodite freak who had both female and male junk to them yeah, no one? It was said that often by his parental or anyone else really that Alphas are meant to be guys and females were to be the Omegas while Betas are allowed to be whichever gender since well, they weren't as important. Some society it is to say so openly and bluntly that people are to be controlled by their reproductive abilities and what they can bring to help strengthen the supposed weakened world. The whole thing was one to many reasons why the said hidden Omega decided it be just for the best if he didn’t tell anyone of his little secret.

_ ‘You can’t hide forever. They’re going to know sooner or later. Mostly sooner’ _

True was the statement which made him all the more antsy and downright terrified that when everyone in the crowded to the brim mansion filled with predatory killers; mostly Alphas with the occasional Beta know what he was it be game over. Anyone would horribly think with unsettling perverted intentions that it was a fair game to that he was basically asking for their thick cocks to be rammed into his tight virgin hole. A thought to being taken against his will by anyone else in the old time-y mansion right there out in the open for any person to see some pitiful Omega; him to be more exact to get taken by in brute force to learn a ‘lesson’. It is some sick lesson to be all honest to actually see himself taking it like the touch deprived and horny slut society always sees in Omegas and female Betas like him. Slick would surely be dripping down his quivering thighs spread wide apart for that particular Alpha lucky enough to have captured him in his most vulnerable moments.

_ ‘... Aw. Now who’s the slut? Just feel yourself. A tingly, needy feeling for a strong strapping Alpha is overwhelming you, right?’ _

Fuck. A naughty image pops in his head to both his disgruntled dissatisfaction and forced pleasure. It wasn’t something he was meant to imagine especially when the sexual fantasy was involving himself being taken in a miraculously brutish manner by Alphas. People who most likely didn’t care a single fuck about him only his tight little ass engulfing their monster sized hard cocks all at once. The proxy can feel it happening this very moment. Soon a hand hastily travels down to in between his thighs. Then the sudden realization. Warm, almost hot slick smelling to a bakery store filled of strong deliciously sweets hits his nose among horrifyingly enough a different scent.

“... Y-you're an Omega?!”

Soon the smaller yet older proxy stumbles forward in shock yet was able to cover up the other one’s agape mouth who was so close to carelessly blurting out his secret, “... O-oh... Yes?! Yes, but please don’t say a dang thing about it to anyone else... Please”

What an embarrassment of the ages to be caught in the act; dirty one really with him thinking to being taken by many Alphas at a time right in front of the other proxy. “Um, s-sure, I guess?” Dark brown eyes scan over to watch the other itch the back of his neck nervously before speaking up again, “You n-n. Never told me o-or anyone that you w-were an Omega? Always t- th -thought you be a Beta or hell, e-even another Alpha like m-me?”

The masked proxy let out a strained chuckle when moving his own hands away from his groin, “Yeah, thought I would’ve been a Beta or even an Alpha myself too yet... Well, here we are, huh?” What an utter disappoint it was to realize so suddenly one early cold morning in the middle of winter to find himself feeling like his body was literally on fire. Disappointment came immediately from his dear mother where he can just tell then and there, she wanted a strong Alpha son to support the family not an  Omegan one with psychological issues. Oh, how much he wanted to prove to not only her but the rest of the dang world he was so much more than a weak vessel to carry litters for his mate. Beside desiring to be anything else then a broodmare for some pervert he just needed to do this for himself as well. “But. But please, Toby. Don’t tell anyone about this, okay or they never let me live it down ever” He weakly to pretty much close to shamelessly begging on his knees for his secret to last longer than to be blurt open to the unforgiving world. 

“... Sure... I won’t t-t-tell, Tim. A secret is a. A secret and I k-know how to keep o-one by the way?” He can see the younger Alpha male spasm ever so noticeably  by the bone cracking twitches  to the naked eye with him and if they were in an entirely different situation, he would’ve cracked a mean spirted joke from it. This time though he couldn’t do such a thing to the one promising to keep this secret about his secondary gender from everyone else instead of using it against him for a sick ploy to humiliate him. It made him extremely thankful to the point he was smiling dopily in total relief like a complete idiot in front of the very man and Alpha he dislikes. Toby being the usual and often  childlike yet snarky, cynical and grudge holding person he was would’ve made his life a miserable one whilst making him even if he was a ‘superior’ to the other proxies heavily heave a hearty, deep sigh for some fresh air when being a knot wanting slut deep throating a stiff cock in his agape mouth. “Make sure though this doesn’t happen again? It wasn’t just me who caught a whiff o-of your scent” Then to bring him out from another dreamed up fantasy a hand pats him back to reality alongside an utterance of carefully made words to his overall safety and the other man's quick departure.


	42. Zalgo x Slenderman x Laughing Jack (Requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested story about two Alphas wanting to get down to fuck a little monochrome Omega in heat yet has troubles relating to their need to dominate each other to see who's the top Alpha
> 
> Character(s);  
> Zalgo; Alpha  
> Slenderman; Alpha  
> Laughing Jack; Omega

Nothing was wrong with being an Omega, not at all as they despite genders can bare the miracle of life for their love ones when many others couldn’t do such a thing on their own .  Also, including that they had the sweetest, alluring scents imaginable on this planet to draw in any Alpha .  Especially in heat that smell doubles or more in its aroma where for many miles upon miles anyone can easily catch a delicious whiff. When they do that its mostly out of the purest intents like to draw in a possible mate to come in and swoop them off their feet .  Life would be amazing afterwards for any Omega wanting that where they’re be full of their Alpha’s seed while making sure their mate was always happy . 

Laughing Jack thought so at least yet fully understood why many other people just like himself would keep their secondary gender a total secret from everyone else. Truth be told Omegas weren’t always respected by anyone and often seen as nothing more than an item with a few holes to brutally fuck. It was truthfully horrible really in his opinion that the world around him had to fetishize this culture with Omegas being shamelessly victimized by the Alphas meant to protect him. Alphas were meant to as well being taught from early on in childhood for example with schools curving their predatory instincts to hold a decency to never hurt anyone who’ll be your future lover or mate. One day hopefully there be a day where everyone despite their contrasting differences will be able to live together in tranquility and peace without having the sudden urge to dominate to horribly harass ones supposedly ‘lower’ then they.

It made even himself a jovial monochrome clown want to find someone who would respect him as a person then some mindless subject to be used for one’s own gain. The Omega knew that from his past experiences with people who he imagined to spend the rest of their lives with ending miserably to his sadden dissatisfaction. All he ever wanted when he first popped out of that box well, afterwards his first heat though he had that inner desire to have someone, anyone really to be at his side through thick and thin. Sometime in the far future from the past he did have the occasional good to bad relationship here at the mansion yet some part to him, he wasn’t the least bit surprised that none of those lasted too long then a few months. However, from those breakups and issues from  many  past lovers he did still contain the somewhat dwindling hope that there was someone out there that would want him as their Omega and mate . 

Even when there was little to no hope saved for the Omega who spent so many years to pretty much centuries alone to handle himself for the most part with his heats which was dry to barren with age and the lack to a proper mate. Such disadvantages like that would warn off any potential Alphas from taking the clown as something worthwhile other to be used as some lackluster placebo effect barely giving off enough to even satisfy to one’s full extent. Heats so few in between he did still tried his best in the process with it in order to make sure his body wasn’t lacking anything substantial to even make it. His which shouldn’t be that worrisome to begin with won’t be that bad with the lack of them so he shouldn’t be worried if they didn’t even happen at all. It will be like any other where he’ll barely feel it beside the slight cramps happening in between his legs and just the area around it.

So, it was much his surprise like anyone else who caught ahold of it when one certain morning he wakes up to feel a powerful urge going on that he didn’t even expect to happen to him. This was the least thing he had wanted to endure as he bites down on his bottom lip upon feeling a surge of powerful heat pass through him. Heat was what every single Omega endures but he was the least likely one with bodily issues to be currently dealing with this so out the very blue. A shocked gasp escapes his black lipstick covered lips as his hand accidentally brush up on his growing bulge where he weakly attempts to tug off the clothes from his sweaty body. Now he can smell himself so easily and it smelt like cotton candy and candy canes.

“... A-argh...  Ssshit man...”

Anyone close to his bedroom especially Alphas without a mate would be so deterred and aroused all at the same time upon sensing his distressed scent calling out for a helping hand, “... I. I g- gah need someone... A-anyone...” Talking to himself was a common thing done as he had often been alone of long periods of time so, it was only the way to be a comfort during those hard times that thankfully was long ago stuck in the past. Jack wouldn’t mind whatsoever if someone would simply walk on in to take him since he loved surprises to that he was having one of the biggest rights at this moment with a sudden heat sprang out on him. Yet with no one there to help he figures he’ll handle this on his own as his hands travel downwards to his crotch. Before long he started with one hand at his cock while the other’s  long, sharp  fingers  went ahead to  pump ing in and out inside his tight entrance that was providing slick for days.  Slick that stained his once white previously clean bedsheets however he didn’t mind it in the slightest anymore as his mind was currently on more important things .

No one like him ever gotten his heat so he was although shocked by it at first was now pleasantly surprised by it .  Pleasure, actual full formed erotic pleasure was shooting through from head to toe in all areas never being so used to it so commonly in his life .  How he wanted to share this unique once in a lifetime experience with someone else so near and close to him yet no one beside him was in the room .  Hell, to be all honest nobody even knew the Omega clown had even went to heat as everyone thought he was infertile due to his lack of heats .  No Alpha or Beta would want to spend then unfortunately waste their times with such an Omega in the first place when there be so many others bearing more fruit then he . Even when his body coated in drenching pouring sweat mixing in his sweet candy scent and nectar being used to full force in luring a mate, he knew he’ll be utterly alone in this aroused state. Hands he was using to ease the tension welling up in the bottom of his gut soon enough wouldn’t be enough to satisfy by the way his disgruntled grunts were saying about it.

Why anyone possible not  in their right mind to begin with ever enjoy this too lanky and grotesque Omega clown wannabe be a total bewilderment to the one in question who received such nasty comments.

“What’s that delicious smell coming from? I need to devour it so badly, right now…?” Sometime an Alpha would’ve detected that scent by now along with the soft, barely audible unsatisfied grunts to an unmated Omega in heat. 

Another voice pipes up calmer and monotone then the last one as a long white, bony hand gave a soft pat on the jagged, hard charcoal black skin, “...Hm. I may know who it is,  Zalgo but never had I thought he’ll ever go in heat again” Two Alphas to be exactly wanted to know the person emitting such a delectable smell to the nose even if he didn’t have one. During that time the pair changed their path towards the office owned by the slender being heading to the one in question making the smell .  Eventually they were met with a bedroom door cracked open ajar slightly where they caught another quick whiff causing them in unison to stumble backwards almost falling on their asses .  It wasn’t too long before they were to get themselves into an argument over the matter to which Alpha was going to have their way with the heat-stricken Omega stuck up in his bedroom dealing with his heat all by himself with no one to help .  A brawl; one soon to be very heated and a very brutal exchange with the two Alphas were about to happen right there in the hallway if something didn’t occur to stop it . 

“... Like hell, I’ll let you be the one to have him”

Slenderman tiredly yet as well aggravatingly sighs in responds while the other snort a little at the lame ‘pun’ or ‘joke’ it was meant to be when having a hand already tightly clenching at the door handle, “Oh, please at least I most likely be able to pleasure an Omega better than  your sorry rear”

“ Even then I wouldn’t want your slimy tendrils or sloppy seconds if your finished knotting him and shit?” The demon huffs when shoving carelessly the other faceless Alpha out of his way upon hearing more lewd noises come from the opposite side to the bedroom door.

“... W-what. What are you two doing I-in here...?!” A third voice screeches out which turns out to be the Omega in question the Alphas were lusting over due to the intoxicating scent being emitted into the once clean air who looked absolutely terrified however pleased by their rude interruption to a moment meant to be personal, “... So, since you guys are here in all well, how about helping me out here~ My heat happened so suddenly and I really do need the help from two strong, powerful Alphas like yourself~?”

Well that was very least expected for the pair once arguing who was going to take the Omega to being then tugged on inside the cramped bedroom by the one, they’ve gotten smitten on by scent alone.

“It's going to be so much fun and pleasurable all at the same time to have two of you Alphas inside me at the same time~” Jack never had this happen to him before and he was going to use every lusting tactic in the book to get them to stay with him. “I can already feel your come all inside me making me fee l like I’m carrying your seed ~ ? Oh, I want you so very fucking much, right now~ ” Soon it worked when he hears the creaking then the locking to his bedroom door be heard as he was tossed over onto his stomach, rear facing the two Alphas breathing quote heavily behind him .  Not only is he getting one to spend this once in a lifetime chance with him during his heat but two wanting to help quench his heat happening so suddenly it will take everyone by utter shocked surprise .  “O-oh... Ah~?!” Now before long a familiar tendril from the faceless being slips its way towards his entrance prodding at the tight muscle. The long, thin and black appendage inches and inches closer until finding its way inside the Omega and began pumping inside where it splits off into smaller tendril to help relax in any ways possible by scissoring the tight muscles. “Right t-there, keep going~” Then he’s met with the infamous demon strutting in front of him and not too long afterwards hands held at his jaw that the wanted previously to muffle any unwanted noises tugged wide open . 

“You like this,  dontcha ?” He saw  Zalgo boring an intimidating yet passionate look into his glossy eyes, “I’ll be giving you something you won’t know what hit you or your jaw which, heh, you’ll feel a little sore later on?”

Slenderman interjects with another thrust to the Omega’s entrance whom bellowed out a hefty moan before replying, “We’ll make sure this is an entirely new experience for you. Something that you will never forget for centuries” 

It was surely going to be a pleasant experience for mostly the Omega as well to the Alpha pair who all hit the jackpot at this very moment. Soon for the monochrome clown felt his mouth spread more similar to his backside where with wide, piercing white eyes stares over at the rather large object dangling right there. An obscene object that for golly sake was much, much bigger than he ever seen one in his past relationships and when it came towards him, he couldn’t help to gasp in fear upon seeing it. When a hand cups his cheek he felt the comforting aura from the demon Alpha as the eldritch that they mean no harm only pleasure and ecstasy to him. Every single deep thrusting motion within both his mouth and ass had him quivering then begging all the way through it for more soon given to him by the Alphas. Nothing was meant to be taken out as harm as the only Omega knew that as he was ravishingly taken by them for hours on the end until everyone involved found themselves exhausted beyond relief. 


	43. Alex x Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a requested story at all and only made by myself which involves some soul mates stuff in it
> 
> Character(s);  
> Alex; Alpha  
> Tim; Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while, not too long but some time since I've posted something on here so, I decided why not post another short work and I hope its okay since it may not be entirely the best

It wasn’t meant to be like this, not at all. 

“Tim... Fuck... Man, shit... You’re alright?” 

Heart heavily pounding in the director’s chest. Sweet Omegan scent in the air gotten all his once angered wrath to melt instantly away. 

“... N-no... You. You a-aren't meant t-to... To be h-here...?!” 

The dark-haired male loudly croaks out that response, black eyes widening in total fear of discovery to being outed right there in front to the Alpha. How the said Alpha in question stumbles back with an ever so slightly shaking hand clenching tightly at his shirt near his chest like he’s been shot through the heart. What was odder that he, himself was feeling the same way too as he rolled over onto his back, blanket tugged over his body in order to cover his nude self. 

“Shit... I. I didn’t mean to intrude on you here in such a time like this? Was only wondering where the fuck you weren’t on set, today...?” 

At first, Alex was beyond peeved off that the other man wasn’t there when he needed him the most simply to get things so important done. But now at this very moment being it would’ve been best if he heeded Brian’s words at the time to simply had stay put on the set. It wasn’t like the glasses wearing Alpha wanted this to begin with where he would’ve founded his ‘soul mate’ in someone that irritated him on a daily basis. Why would he even think that ridiculous nonsense only known in simply made, cheesy romantic movies where the head strong, physically abled Alpha gets the submissive Omega girl in his heroic in the end be the least bit true in his horrified case. 

“... Di-di. Didn’t J-Jay or... Or likely B-Brian here tell you this s-shit beforehand to. To n-not come here to m-my place? T-that I. I w-was sick, r-right now...?” 

So, unlike a regular, petite, and meekly Omega Tim was quite the opposite in being well more sturdy, uncouth and just over all tramping over the stereotypes to the naked eye that was Alex’s as he forces himself up then off from the soft bed to stare sternly at the other man gawking down at him. In a protective manner strong arms grips onto the thin blankets to keep everything underneath it under tight wraps to at least save someone’s imagination though everyone even the blind knew what was occurring with his body. Even in the presence to a hot-headed Alpha like the man before him Tim wasn’t going to think to ever bowing down or at all bearing his unmarked neck in submission. Tim was although taught from an early age when he first presented as the horrifying dynamic is to allow Alphas and Betas to easily walk all over him without much of a say yet from those disturbing experiences knew it wasn’t going to be like that for him. All the while he struts towards the man but didn’t do a thing when simply shutting the door behind them firmly closed before heading back to his bed where he had gathered clothing, blankets and pillows to build a lazily made a nest. 

“... Um, so, I’m just going to take my leave, now if I may? Y’know still have to shoot some scenes?" 

A hefty huff leaves the shorter male’s pouting lips when rolling his eyes and taking a hand out from his nest to take ahold of the other’s wrist, “... No, you d-don't. Not anymore a-at least. N-now come over h-here and cuddle or something, a-anything w-with me...” 

“What?” Alex tried or attempted to get loose yet couldn’t when seeing his tall thin, and gangly body being tugged over to the nest. 

Soon the pair was in the nest with Tim letting out a weak, muffled groan as he wraps an arm around the Alpha’s waist, “D-don’t what me, Kralie. You k-know what’s going o-on. Don’t p-play dumb with m-me” A low, annoyed mumble came when the heavy smoker, arm tightening a bit possessively at the male. 

“... I know what’s going on... Just didn’t know that I’ll be here to begin with and really more so be... Your ‘soul’ mate or whatever, y’know...” It was sure uncomfortable and awkward being in a man’s nest who he really never considered a close friend so this was all new to him, “... Hell, I wasn’t freaking expecting to be soul bonded to you of all damn people...?” There he felt the pressure around his waist tighten considerably so when he let those words slip out. 

“... D-didn't expect it e-either. I n-never want to be your f-f-fucking soul w-whatever it is...” Soul mates were rare so, no one thought it was the real thing until Tim one day which was today to be exactly when he at the cusp of heat found himself struggling for breath every time, he was close to the Alpha. It gotten really badly to the point his best friend and another fellow Omega like himself, Brian yet someone who’s shown much more desirable Omegan traits easily off the bat saw the signs to what was happening and dragged his sorry ass back to bed where he hears the other man reassures him, he’ll easily tell everyone he was currently sick. Never had he enjoyed his heats where he felt the most vulnerable and pretty much absolutely sick to his stomach even when it had long ago passed through his system that scolded him silently for not having a mate sooner. “... I. I n-never wanted to be mates with a-anyone especially y-you...” So, when this; the worse situation happened where he found himself a mate in the least likely of people by mostly nature’s will it came to him in a total shocked surprise where he was close to having bluntly a panic attack. “... I r-really don’t know how t-to feel about it to b-be all honest? This shouldn’t h-have happened to u-us...?” Then he feels a hand tense at first and still is comfortingly patting the top of his head as he slowly turns up to see the Alpha’s disgruntled look wash off a bit, not all but some when expressing some other genuine understanding emotion to their predicament.  

“Yeah... Taken me aback even then and more now if you’re understanding what I’m saying...?” 

“... I d-do...” Tim lets out a long sigh, exhaustion hitting a peak at him when feeling the urge to be mated and fucked raw by the Alpha by his side yet didn’t even press on that matter, “... Still really c-confused about it...” 

Then the director sees the shorter male unbeknownst to one doing it due to the heat clouding his better judgement all the while nuzzles up in the crook of his neck, “So, am I?” Soon it was just the two of them in the nest being as ever awkward and stiff with one another until both surprisingly dozed off to a forced slumber when the sweet, relaxing pheromones in the air gotten too much to bear. 


	44. Zalgo x Masky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character(s);  
> Zalgo; Alpha  
> Masky; Omega  
> Hoodie; Beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait as this work had been on a standstill for some time whereas I had been working on other fics at the time. As well this one may not be entirely the best so sorry beforeand

“... N-no...”

In front of the Omega proxy’s very own dark eyes were papers shoved into his chest. Once he began to read them it was understood what they were now. They were marriage papers meant for him to sign even if he may like it or not. Especially so, he despised it as he rudely throws them at the other man or more so demon’s face with angered wrath. This can’t be done since there was already someone else in his life that he whole heartily loved and  cherished even when his hooded counterpart was merely a Beta.

“... No... Y-y-you. You can’t make me?! You d-don't own me, at all?! I. I own m-myself, not b-by an awful Alpha like yourself...?!”

In a flash a much larger hand then the human’s own soon wraps themselves around the thin, slender neck to the proxy lifting him up from the ground.

“Hm. Don’t remember letting my Omega speak without my consent? I only came here to see your gorgeous face and only ever allowed you to sign these papers, not to talk back to me in such a disrespectful manner like this? Did none of my previous visits ever teach anything or did it not go through your thick ass skull”

Soon enough choked gasps of air came from the smaller male who clawed his nails into the hard, black flesh to the demon Alpha. It was then that he can feel how strong the Alpha exactly was and how weak to downright vulnerable he was really in this situation. “... A-argh, l-let me g-go... Please. I. I’m b-begging of you...” A pitiful beg came from the masked male in the tight, life sucking hold on his neck while still continuing to claw with little to absolute success in setting himself free. Then to the said choked proxy’s horror, he sees with wide, terrified eyes at the demon’s bumpy, dry tongue slide itself at his quivering flesh. Where the tongue licks were close to his scent gland left mark-less with a few old hickeys left here to there by his Beta lover back home all alone in their shared bedroom gotten his sweet-smelling pheromones to intermingle with the way too overwhelmingly hot and spiciness smell to the Alpha.

“... You like that,  dontcha ~” Stinging, horrendous breath steams down on the proxy’s neck causing the Omega wither, “Maybe if you sign those papers given to you, I won’t go too hard on you tonight, not to hurt you in this special condition achieved by yours greatly ”

“ ...  P-pleas e... ” Fat, bubbly tears streams down the proxy’s cheeks with his hands now limping lazily by his side, “... S- ssstop ...”

“I won’t ever stop. Maybe I’ll simply have to kill your  lil ’ ‘lover’ to get it through your thick head that you’re my MATE nobody else’s, hm?”

“... N-no. No... Please, d-don't, please...”

Blood on his hands wasn’t something, he ever wanted to deal with in his whole life and not wanting it to be directed to his lover. Someone who didn’t know this was happening to him where the other male was completely oblivious to it even when being face first with the abuse caused by the demon. Guilt was plaguing the dark-haired Omega when being made to keep such torturous secrets to himself, not being able to share them which traumatized him greatly keeping him awake at odd hours at the night. One secret mostly was making him feel well, like utter shit mostly in the morning and he was cooing softly as the Alpha rubs soothingly the small bulge that was his stomach. Now able to freely breath the proxy lets out a gasp and turn his flushed face over to the side, eyes directing itself towards the mansion that he had left for a quick moment for some fresh air.

This isn’t what he expected to be met with in any fasion; demon king and head Alpha to the underworld. Be pulled away far away from the safety to the mansion then his lover now many miles away from where the two where he silently watches the papers from earlier move into one hand and the other being made to hold an ink pen. From there in the dazed state of mind he was the papers surprisingly were signed freely by his own hand. It shocked him greatly as upon knowing he pretty much betrayed everyone and most of all his lover by deciding to be mated off to the red eyed demon. More he felt like shit; more like he wanted to throw up right there onto the damp grassy floor below their feet but he thankfully held it all back.

“Good Omega, very good~ I should award you for your behavior~”  Zalgo growled in his Omega’s ear with his hand flickered to show a portal appear. Now or never the Omega made his unfortunate choice to leaving everyone and everything he cherished for when feeling the shiver travel down his spine once feeling the demon carrying him walk through the portal. It was too late as he felt himself pressed up against a soft, furry surface that ended up being a cushiony mattress. “But right now, I want you to rest your weary mind, ‘kay?” A soft peck was placed on the top of his head that he wanted to lean away from but the Omega knew from past experiences like this he didn’t do a careless thing to his now mate. Exhaustion was creeping on the smaller male which in his silent, obedient response nodded his head when closing his eyes. Soon in a dreamless dream the Omega proxy began to wonder the possible reactions to his disappearance yet he should know it be one of sadness, shock and possible anger.


	45. (Requested) Ticci Toby x Laughing Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested story where its mostly fluff, smut with breeding in it alongside some implied desired mpreg
> 
> Character(s);  
> Ticci Toby; Alpha  
> Laughing Jack; Omega

“...  Awww ... Yeah...”

Laughing Jack was a peculiar Omega. Really, he was as no one even believed he was an Omega in the first place. Maybe he was lying to everyone to get more attention for his deprived, whorish and lonely self yet they were taken aback by the respectable medical records saying he is indeed one. Although he may not fit into the standards of the regular petite, curv aceous Omega as he was an inhumanely tall, lean, and really to be honest out of portioned person .  He was still one in every other aspect and it was there alongside his wonderful in his opinion mostly personality .

“...  Tobes ... S-sweets, why  dontcha just take me, right here right now ...”

Toby was an odd Alpha. No one would ever believe that he was ever going to be one in the first place. However, here he was with a stiffening cock trying to hold back the knot until it was inside the other man. Many will say he should've been an Omega or a Beta since he was much shorter and frailer than any other stronger, better built Alpha. However, to everyone’s surprise he was a full-on Alpha with a knotted cock between his legs and strong, dominate smell to him screaming basically to everyone he was indeed an Alpha no matter what he looks like on the outside.

So, deep in his thought the brunette proxy didn’t even know he was being called on by the other male until he hears the last part to that sentence. His pants became all the tighter upon hearing those words spoken by his mate whose voice knew how to lure him under the sheets to make love. On the bed was the heavily panting form on his creaky bed squirming on the clean, finely pressed out bedsheets. The smaller form came on to crawl over the much taller being then he as he began to give soft pecks on the Omega’s white skin. Kisses that eventually turned into passionate, almost harshly deeper bitemarks leaving to be soon enough dark hickeys.

“You’re s-sure ‘bout t- th -that?” The voice to the Alpha stutters when stopping his art piece of nibbling love marks on his mate to ask, “I won’t b-be able to s-stop or e-even take my h-hands off you? Maybe k-knot you and breed y-you with m-my seed until you burst if I s-so please?”

Although it would leave anyone else in his situation to become an overwhelmingly blubbering mess trying to say what’s on their mind or even be horrified by it but not him. All he felt was the feeling of pleasure stirring in his very being. The feeling to needing the Alpha to be inside him this very moment was still ransacking his entire body as his legs wrapped themselves around the proxy’s waist. Said Alpha growls deeply when hearing his mate speak to him once again, “... Oh tootsie poo j-just  take me on already. There's no need to worry about me so go on. B-breed me...” Then in a few moments the smaller male gone right back to biting the sensitive flesh whilst discarding both men’s clothes to the side. Once in the nude the proxy went on to lining up his stiff cock up on the Omega’s tight, puckering entrance.

It left the Alpha to drool heavily from seeing it as it wouldn’t stay that tight for too much longer when he’s done, “Gonna b-breed you ssso m-much...” Toby lowly hisses, bony hands keeping the taller male below him kept in place on to the mattress. 

No way will the monochrome clown be able to move around by this however if he wants to and it be easily with his natural strength can overpower the Alpha, “...  Yeah, breed me like never before, baby ...”

Then a quick, deep, and muscle shattering thrust came flooding inside the Omega’s inners walls whom moans out loudly, hands gripping again at the sheets. Long arms moved above the clown’s head where he was ‘helplessly’ pinned to the bed below by the young faced Alpha. An Alpha that didn’t care that his Omega didn’t fit the quote unquote standards set out by society when displaying total devotion and love for his mate by attacking the barren neck covered currently with hickeys to a bonding mark. A gasp came as the Omega felt an exceptionally powerful thrust causing the bed to tremble then squeak in an annoyingly high pitch. It wouldn’t be long before everyone else outside that bedroom knows what the pair was doing either some be disgusted by it or maybe try to no even pay attention to it while attempting to go on with their day.

“... Oh a-ah... Toby... C’mon go rough o-on me. Know you can, a-argh do it...?”

Which Toby just did so like his Omegas in a tease asks of him to do as he pounds his hips forward slamming the two bodies together ? They were hot, needy, and just meant for one another Laughing Jack knew that for sure from the first day he sets his eyes on the young proxy at a time hadn’t presented as anything yet . Although Jack knew what the boy will present as even getting snide, ‘know it all’ comments from the other residents it couldn’t be true yet when being fucked raw and rough he proved them all wrong.  “L-like that,  dontcha ? You w-want. Want m-me all inside y-you, huh? Me being I-inside you filling you u-up” Tingles came traveling down the taller male’s neck. “Of course, you d-do. You’re s-such a desperate cock s-slut, aren’t you?” It sent shivers down the dull skinned Omega as he hastily bobs himself up and down from the tip to his Alpha’s cock down to the balls slapping against his rear. 

Skin stretched impossibly so as the clown’s stomach bloat quite a bit with the Alpha’s come continuing to fill him up to the very brim until there will be no more of it. A hand twitching ever so slightly rubs softly at the taut skin making the Omega moan softly while leaning in to the contact. “I. I f-feel so full, Alpha. Can’t wait to see myself growing round with your child in a few months?” Breathless chuckles leave Jack’s black lips when feeling come dripping down from his hole as the Alpha kept pounding into him though slower when the knot once huge and swollen locking them in place swells down in size. Once the said knot downsized the twitching proxy eventually pulls out slowly like intended to make sure the hard on was felt even when leaving the pretty dark purple hole. Gotten the limp cock in between the smaller man’s legs to go back in stiffening again yet the proxy didn’t allow it to happen, not now at least when the both of them needs a quick breather. 

“I h-hope you are, b- ba -baby... W-want to make sure y-you're full for t-the next time we go a-at it..."  Toby replied with a wide mouthed yawn where soon enough the Omega once laying down on his back swiftly sits up to plant a kiss on his lips . A low grunt left the Alpha’s parted lips as he finds himself bucking his hips needlessly in desiring want over his mate yet attempted to keep together in order for them to take a short breather. It wouldn’t be too much longer before the proxy moved the other man back to laying down on the bed this time it was, he who was on his back taller black and white male on his lap. “You. You w-wouldn't mind riding m-m-me?” Favor was asked then instantly favored by the Omega although still sore from the previous rough fucking and breeding climbed on top. Not too much time was wasted as the dull colored Omega penetrated himself on the Alpha’s cock that didn’t take a second before hardening then filling his insides with very filling come.

“... You k-knowhow to make me feel  sooo good, baby...”

Grunts of pleasure only came from the shorter proxy shakily nodding his head until in a few, long drawn out moments managed to murmur something out, “... Y-yeah...”

After going slow with his movements Laughing Jack sped up on riding on the pale Alpha as his hands rested on the other’s shoulders to keep him firm in place when doing it. The response given was exactly what the Omega wanted and smirks in reaction from it whilst letting out another flow of lewd noises. Feeling of his bloated stomach full enough with his mate's seed began to churn uncomfortably in his stomach so this couldn’t last for a long time before he fully exhausts himself to a point, he’ll be sick to his gut which wouldn’t end well for either party. So, nearing the end with the proxy blowing his load in once again Jack pulled up then off from the lap to lay down on his side where there wouldn’t be any pressure held up against him by any other position. Fullness ravished his entire being and he laid there practically clinging on to the heavily panting form the short Alpha by his side in result to the love making lasting for a long period of time.


	46. (Requested) Sexual Offenderman x Kagekao x The Puppeteer x Nathan the Nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested story on my Archiveofmyownaccount
> 
> Character(s);  
> Sexual Offenderman; Alpha  
> Kagekao; Alpha  
> The Puppeteer; Beta  
> Nathan the Nobody; Omega

Clock ticks up on the wall and when Nathan checked it, he knew it was early in the afternoon and he had better things to do then laze around in his home. A tired yawn escapes him when sitting up from a recliner chair set out in the living room to a desolate, long forgotten home. Hands tremoring slightly goes on to rub down at his face near the heavy bags underneath his two different colored  eyes  trying to stay awake during so couldn’t be helped to flutter more then he likes to admit. Yet he had a long, very long day set out in front of him and he couldn’t do such a thing, right now especially when he’s nearing his heat that wouldn’t like spending it alone. Next thing known to happen was a phone to be taken out from his back pocket to his skinny jeans then quickly sending out  pervy texts telling the ones he desired to have with him to intermingle their bodies with about how his heat was coming near.

The raven Omega enjoyed the little side hobby he taken although many people would easily classify him as some slut or worse off prostitute for ‘using or selling’ his body for other men’s pleasures. N o, n ot at all was he ever deem himself one as he wasn’t doing this to make a living though maybe okay a little bit he was but mostly he was actually relishing in the fact that Alphas, Betas , and even other Omegas like himself would love to spend some quality time with him if you knew what that entails. So, when he went into heat it was the perfect time well, wasn’t too much as he’s currently in the forest where anyone would be able to easily take him. However, before he like anyone else that be in his predicament would worry about it , he had set up a plan revolving around a group of three men; two Alphas and a Beta to come here to join him. A perverted fuck he indeed was as he bends over an old wooden stump once a full oak tree at some point in its life once feeling a dominating presence overwhelm the area around him.

It took some time for Offender to get what he really wanted from the pair. So long in the fact that he had previously thought it may never ever happen. A panting Omega in heat was set right in front of him begging for release to come ease the hot body spasming slightly in heated tremors. The said Omega if the perverted being can remember was named Nathan yet with his upcoming rut being caused by the poor thing, he can easily care less what the name to the male was anyways. All he wanted was to satisfy his own needs and maybe the human’s own if the other behaved perfectly for him, not putting up a nasty fight against him trying to help.

Long, pasty white hands hold the Omega in place unable to move on the cold, damp forest floor as he bends down. Head ducking into the crook of the human’s neck where from there he can smell the stong, intriguing smell to the Omega and it was absolutely driving him crazy. Alongside that it was leaving him to buck his hips desperately wanting to be inside. Feel the tightness to the one withering underneath him stretch out just for his stiff, knotted cock. It feels so amazing doing so that he basically and simply rips the other’s clothes off the body where he hears a shocked yelp yet soon enough turning into nothing  afterwards, he’ll soon change that quiet mouth to be spewing out pleasurable shouts.

“... P-please... Argh. F-fffuck...” The Omega pants heavily with hands smoothing through his sticky black hair currently in a mess glued onto his head, “... Alpha. Alpha... Alpha, please I n-need you...” How he would’ve been so ashamed of himself in any other predicament but right now he couldn’t give a freaking damn at the moment.

“Whatever you say, doll face” Offender slyly smirks, already liking the fact there wasn’t going to be much of a fight in his case when seeing a perverted look wash over the smaller male. Oh, how the look got his cock to double in size right then and there dripping from the tip pre-come wanting to fill the Omega in his seed. However even when he still wants to do so he knows how the man beneath him plays and there were others besides himself desiring to have fun with the Omega male grinding up against his leg .  “Can’t wait to fuck your brains out. Make sure you’ll won’t be able to walk properly for days” Cold feeling fingers trailed down the quivering, sweat coated skin to the human man heaving out for any form of air to enter his erratically spasming body .  In response he felt the sweet-smelling body further press up on him wanting or needing more physical contact .

Physical contact was made swiftly in one quickly rush as the Alpha pounded himself into the Omega below, “... A-ah! Oh s-shit... Fuck man…!?!” A squeaky moan came from the dark-haired man clinging onto him for dear life as the thrusts became hastily made by the being.

“You enjoying this, don’t you?”

White colored tendrils like the rest of him came spewing out from his back then they came inching towards the Omega’s agape mouth trying to inhale for air. “... Oh k-keep. Going, A-Alpha?! Alpha A-!?!” The tendrils enter his wide mouth as he goes on to breathe through his nose when not being able to do so the other way which was being fucked by the slender appendages. How it was splitting into smaller tendrils from the large one endlessly ramming in and out in his mouth similarly to the much larger one doing the same in his slick coated puckering ass just taking its monstrous size with no issue. Stung surely it did when the Alpha pounds his whole body up on him making the ground feel like it was shaking underneath the pair. Gasps came here to there when Nathan lets out a muffled groan then shivers tremendously upon feeling yet another tendril slip around his cock and letting a sticky mess drip down on the forest floor.

Exhaustion must’ve crept on him as he felt literally nothing afterwards when the tall eldritch being made one final thrust in both his mouth and ass close to having him orgasming from it .  The only feeling Nathan felt though was the sensation to his muscles forcing themselves to stretch impossibly so in order to contain the heavy load the Alpha had carelessly blew inside him .  Although he felt really tired from the encounter there was two more men to be there helping with his heat even if long ago had dulled down to be a bit more bearable .  Whatever the two men would do to him would surely be pleasurable if his kinky mind would allow him to think on it without thinking up something naughtier .  It got him to be hard again as he moves his hands down to his hips to stop the bucking of them from hitting up on the tree stump .

“... Sure, did a thing to you did he, huh?” An accented, rich voice lures him back to reality after having pretty much blacked out when Offender was done with him. From there he can see a mischievous mask split in half with one side black and another white glaring down at him with a grin entailing to much more fun. The grin stayed there as the other man by the Japanese man’s side brushes a hand through the oily black hair to the Omega slightly pulling at it to achieve soft mewls from the tiny stings of pain. What a sadistic little person the male Omega even if acting like putty in their hands was in actually enjoying all the pain endured then the upcoming more to come from them. Heat can as well, do something like that to a person even the  demurest ones never thinking they ever like such a thing to happen to them by their partners.

Another person so there were two pipes up much cooler than the last when the person who owned that bent down to his glossy, dazed eye level, “He did. I'm not surprised by it in the slightest, are you?”

“Hm. Hopefully we won’t be too much for the  lil ’ Omega here?”

“Like hell. I. I c-can handle you guys now...” Nathan manages to playfully remarks with a tired yet smug grin on his pale face.

His snarky comment did not go unnoticed by the men behind him as he felt thin, golden strings wrap around his wrists right above his head. Then the only Omega between what he can say was an Alpha Beta pair was easily moved on his stomach fully so on the tree stump .  It was uncomfortable, yes but he tried to not pay too much attention on it as he felt his rear being moved upwards into the air. “You really do like being roughly played with? What a dirty, slutty Omega you are” The binds made it impossible for the Omega to partake in much movement besides the usual squirming about in an weak attempt .  Not of a fight or struggle would arise anyways and the two men knew that to their more subdued partner whining for them to do something to the aching hole .

“You smell like the previous Alpha, y’know? Alphas like me don’t enjoy that and wants to prove dominance and so on?” Kagekao; only ever other Alpha besides the faceless being who cherishes in giving a bit more pain to his lovers or often enough victims that where nothing but toys. It didn’t bother the Omega whatsoever too much in all honesty when feeling the binds tighten themselves on his wrists while connecting back to the arms of the gray skinned Beta man. Someone else although being classified as something bland and unworthy for Omega or Alpha mates can even peruse better pleasure then they at the best times like now for example such as sliming in a tongue into the Omega’s mouth in a French kiss. Left Nathan to be completely breathless while the Beta in question kept at it pulling the strings up forward. All the while the Japanese Alpha smirks down at them lining himself at the Omegas looser then before entrance.

“... Pups...” The Omega hisses lowly between  breaths, “... Argh. K-keep pounding in m-me...”

From predatory instincts the Alpha hears that pretty voice speaking up and it was enough for him to go pounding into the Omega’s hole with no prep .  Pure adrenaline spikes in Nathan’s icy cold blood upon feeling the harsh jabbing motions and the deep biting on his flesh by the Beta .  He finds himself soon enough being pushed to one man to another as he begins to let out expletives after the known puppeteer breaks the kiss from the feeling of come filling him up to the brim .  The puppeteer was however not entirely done with him just like the Alpha ramming inside him went over to crawling over to his backside where the known possessive black and white man moves over to the side for room .  Then it happened with Nathan snapping forward now awake as ever as not only one cock was inside him but two and there seems to be so much room for double the usual intake .

“... Oh... O-oh shit...  Fffuck yes...!?” He screams, it bounces off the tress for any bystander to hear. In him, he didn’t care if there were bystanders watching him as he digs his nails into his flesh to ease the upcoming new pains in his body happening at every orifice in his body mostly ass. All he cares for most part was the pleasure in having the normal stinging, annoying pains that was his heat fully subsiding in his body and it felt the absolute best. Relaxed now than ever before he didn’t even realize how much he was being filled up with the men’s come until he felt the two hard stiff ones leave his entrance. Come was spilling down his thighs which just like the rest of him couldn’t support his body when slipping to fall onto the damp, cold forest floor below in order to rest the sore spots for  another time.


	47. (Requested) Alex x Jay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested story where Alex and Jay are getting down and dirty where Alex gets an idea of filming it for no reason, really 
> 
> Character(s);  
> Alex; Alpha  
> Jay; Omega

The Alpha Omega pair stumbled back to one of their apartments from having one of the longest days in their lives so far. What they didn’t expect was to have to be out in the middle of the forest for long period of time, really neither men couldn’t remember the reason why they were out there from the start. Only thing they can know was needing to film something that only deep in the woods can do for them then everything happening afterwards was a huge blank spot for both of them. Now alone in the apartment with the taller male fixes his glasses who’s firmly holding onto the camera the nervous Omega peers through the window itching the back of his neck yet before he can say anything like how odd they can’t remember anything he felt an arm wrapped around his waist. A shocked gasp came from him as he stares back with wide eyes yet the shock and once fear washed away upon feeling a kiss planted on his lips.

In a short matter time, the pair found themselves making their way to the bedroom while undressing along the way . Then in the instant both being bare to the sweat coated clothes Jay found himself pressed up on the soft mattress below. Alpha he knew and loved for many years hovering on top him with a predatory look on his face, not meant any harm only love and desire. Heat was radiating off from his clammy body and the other man’s lean one not whatsoever as sweaty as his leaning down for more contact with him. A camera was then afterwards taken back into the Omega’s view then propped where it was there observing the two men.

“... Are. Are you sure you want us to be um, taped in a moment like this?”

The response to Jay’s worried response came by a simple shrug by the Alpha, “I don’t mind being taped .  It’s a constant thing for me, really? Should be with you as well and w ouldn’t it be nice though to remember this?”

All the while the camera previously taping the scenes to Marble Hornets was now set up  with a new tape; nothing on it until now it is  on the small bedside table sitting across the bed gawking down at them . It made it  the situation to be had  all the uncomfortable for the slightly loopy Omega sprawled out on the bed as his face flushes from the mere thought to being taped for anyone to see with a nosy nose . Not a bad thing, he can s omewhat s uppose since it was only ever going to be meant for just his Alpha and his eyes, no one else's or he’ll die of humiliation. How would he even function if anyone like his best friends for example think of him being roughly taken by his Alpha who right now wasn’t really his mate , not right now that is since he was waiting a bit patiently which was thinning for that mating mark . Even then no one really known he was an Omega for the most part as all they know was that he was a frail, tired appearing Beta than anything else , he was fine with their curious assumptions wondering what he really was when being so secretive with his secondary gender .

“... A-argh, my gah...” Nails dug themselves in to the taller man’s back leaving deep, bloody scratch marks, “... F-fuck man...”

Soon enough his worried thoughts were broken quickly upon feeling the tall, gangly Alpha lean down to bite down at the sensitive flesh there that was his neck where already was faint hickeys. “You like this, do you~” Alex breathlessly replies, thin hands gripping tightly yet with care on the Omega’s bony hips to keep in place when he lined up. A groan came from the shorter male’s lips so, that was a tell-tale sign the other did truly enjoy this and the fearful, embarrassed look may have been a ploy all along to egg him on. “I’ll go slow~ I want this to last forever just you and I alone~” Low, rumbling purr rumbles through the smaller male’s chest as he felt the gentle movements to the man above began. Legs wrapped themselves around the Alpha’s waist drawing them together with toes curling up once the careful thrusting quickened its pace.

Heavy pants came from the slightly loopy Omega, “... A-a... A-A-Alex...” Words or any intelligible, coherent sentences whatsoever couldn’t be distinguished by him anymore as everything leaving his lips were nothing more than lewd noises filled with lust.

“Hm... What is it~ Tell me what you want, baby?”

Only after the once quick, hastily made movements of flesh hitting one another stop abruptly was when Jay managed to speak a little better than before, “... Please... O-oh ah... I. It  ssshit ... p-please...”

“ Please what ? You have to explain it a little better for me,  sweetheart ”

“... K-keep going... I n-need more. I w-want you inside me more... Want t-to feel your knot...” The Omega breathlessly replies with hands covering up his heavily blushing face showing sheer pleasure , “...  Need t-to feel you inside me ...”

Such weirdness sinks into the Omega’s head to what he was saying to the other man and couldn’t help to feel like he was being overly silly. Yet the Alpha knew where he was getting at with a smirk plastered on his ‘all knowing’ face from hearing it leave his lips. In a moment where Jay wasn’t really paying attention to really closely, he was easily moved up from the bed into a different position in front to the camera taping them. Full view head on and the man lying on his back couldn’t help to blush even more where it further spread down past his shoulder blades to his bare chest. Then before he can mumble out another piece about how Jay felt a little bit embarrassed being tapped when feeling the slow pace quicken up in speed .

The blinking red light from the said camera was noticeable in the Alpha’s glasses close to falling from the bridge of the other’s nose and in the corner of Jay’s eye. It was slightly bothering but neither minded too much when their minds were so cloudy with lust it was fading into the background. “You’re such a needy Omega, are you~” Alex lets out a low, rumbling growl near in the other man’s ear causing a shiver to transpire from the smaller male. Pleasure started in the forms of stinging surging throughout the Omega’s body who was entangled with the other man wanting to stay close and intimate with the Alpha. “You want me to mark you up as mines really badly, do you~” Nibbling around the shoulders left Jay to whimper nodding his head ‘yes’ that he wanted to marked up for the dear life while being pleasured from head to toe.

Which from so Jay was absolutely covered with hickeys yet no bonding mark in sight or near his glands on his neck. A little disappointing in his opinion however that feeling was short lived thankfully when being given a harsh, deep penetration to the Alpha’s knotting cock ramming inside him in full force. Lusting moans couldn’t be controlled no matter how hard he tried to muffle it down for anyone who wasn’t in the room with them sakes but to no success as each and every single one of them was bellowed out to be echoing in the four walls to the bedroom. Alex all the while smirks as he made sure they were being taped completely by the camera as he wouldn’t want to miss one single bit of this so, in turn had made the Omega onto his hands and knees behind him. The knot was then eventually formed inside in this position where Jay’s face written all over with ecstasy and a dark blush was facing the camera that’s making sure hopefully taping every single bit.

“...  Jeeze you make me feel so good, baby~ Do you really want to be mines?” Although taking the other man’s thoughts to his own  there was still sharp teeth grazed against the Omega’s sensitive flesh.

It only bit down to form a more lasting mark when hearing those sweet words come from the male from beneath him speak up, “... Y-yeah. I want you. Only f-for your eyes...” Everything afterwards was a total blur but the tape from the now dead camera recording them saved everything which told them they had an interesting time together.


	48. (Requested) Tim/ Masky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested story where Tim/ Masky fantasies about a lot of people he doesn't want and takes it in his own hands to deal with the overwhelming feelings welling up in his body 
> 
> Character(s);  
> Tim/ Masky; Omega (Cause I can't get enough of him being one so, sorry if its growing repetitive)

Being the only Omega in the mansion kind of sucked, really it did as no one truly respected him  on a full level . Some did  though  respect him to a certain degree as he was the Slenderman’s right hand after all so, any disrespect given to him  from behind his back to in front of him  wouldn’t be received very well. The other proxies; all Alphas to his once disdain  in the past  never held anything like his secondary gender against him  in the slightest  even if Toby  m o stly o n occasions did tease either on the accident or on purpose. A mocking that he knew mean no real harm yet when the other two proxies got on to it he felt a bit overwhelmed by it to the point he felt his cheeks puff up while heating to unbearable levels .  Often , they were to do things that many others think would be crossing the boundaries but for him it wasn’t the case, he loved it when they were to touch him in a playful manner.

Then from what he knew of it the light heated teasing became a little too much for him to bear when the change to his scent shifted from the curious wandering eyes to the others giving him odd, almost worried looks . Scent wasn’t one to leave a bad aftertaste in anyone’s mouth quite the opposite really as it smelled awfully like freshly cooked smores coming from the lit fire alongside a twist of smoky ash. It was mouthwatering he can easily tell from them staring long and hard with underlying emotions running high at him like he was nothing more than a fresh piece of meat set out just for them. Many Omegas mostly not one with a mate such as him who were the only one for many miles would nonetheless be scared shitless about the possibilities to being taken roughly against their will but not him even if he did although feel a slight fearful yet lusting surge through his veins. Soon enough dark eyes groggily scanned throughout the area he was currently in with the other proxies looking for an exit to make a swift escape from which came in the form when he excused himself from the conversation once seeing even more Alphas and a few Betas enter the crowded room he’s in feeling like he’s been hit with a heat wave. 

_ ‘I’m fine’ _ He reassures them with a hushed voice as he carefully takes his leave from the room,  _ ‘Really I am. Only feel a little heated, that’s all’ _

Once all by himself he in an instant walked over with wobbly legs to his bedroom down the very hallway.  “... A-ah... Oh. Oh shit...” That’s what the usual calm masked proxy said to himself upon entering the room door locked securely behind him whilst feeling yet another wave of hit him. Alone to his own whims the  Omegan proxy lets his clothes be tossed off in a quick, careless second from his clammy, sweat coated body to drop down to the carpet floor below his sore feet. In the end he wanted to tear off as well the thick, black collar worn by every unmated Omega but knew it wouldn’t be a wise idea if a brute Alpha shoved their way in to his bedroom. They can do unfavorable things to him that he’d regret later on down the road when everything was over with such as a permeant bonding mark planted in the dab middle of his neck. 

“.... Argh...” So, he allowed the collar to basically choke him out when tossing his tensing body onto the bed on his back. Feet planted themselves in the cushiony mattress with trembling legs then spread apart from previously tightly screwing around one another to curve the intoxicating smell from escaping into the clean air outside his bedroom. Now he could care less if he were to stink up his room since it was inevitable to even try alongside attempting to contain the mewling noises emitted from his mouth. Care lesser about making himself appear vulnerably weak to himself, he couldn’t help it and awfully perverted upon letting his hands travel down below his waist. One hand then wraps around his cock which was once soft hardened to be excruciating as his other went ahead to fingering his puckering entrance without much cognitive thought to what he was doing at all began to pleasure himself on it alone.

It wouldn’t be long until the proxy felt his body overheat even more like infinity times worse was it leaving him to cramp up every time, he fingered himself with no means of care or roughly stroked his throbbing cock in an attempt to ease the pains. Not a pleasant experience was the heated, stinging and overall when it tapers off numbing his body to a point, he can’t move a single bone in his body yet he was able to choke out on a whimper. A whimper consisting to the held back ‘human’ emotions never to be seen by the others only by him that were deemed weak, Omega like were let out in the open to be seen by his dark glossy eyes trying hard to stay awake. Next breathless gasp came out shallowly as the black-haired male rolled over on his stomach providing him with a pained grunt in response; his fingers lodged up deep inside trying to hit his sweet spot with little success. All his fingers were doing was missing that deliciously feeling yet instead poking harshly at his inner muscles spasming from the prodding contact and his cock hadn’t gotten close to orgasm yet.

_‘Needy_ _lil_ _’ Omega, you are. So, desperate for Alpha’s cock’_

No, he never needed or sought after some knot headed Alpha’s knotted cock however here he was thinking to how it might have felt to have one helping him out during a time like this where he was indeed so dang needy.

_ ‘Won’t hurt you, baby, not at all. Only want to help... Make you feel whole again... Better again’ _

All he thought was having an Alpha or maybe a whole group of them coming into his bedroom willing to help him during his heat. However, no one was here with them so, to compensate to his lonely desperate mind imagined someone on top him whispering words that would make him madly blush.

_ ‘Getting so wet now... So wet to take in this Alpha cock. Do you want to be the one to carry this strong seed in you? Yeah, you do... That’s what Omegas are? Breeding machines to use and discard’ _

Large amount of warm slick was dripping down from his entrance down his legs humiliating him deep down to the core. Then all he could was to weakly groan out pulling out his hand out from his hole while feeling sadly, the emptiness overwhelms him. Suffocating him both figuratively and  literally to the point telling him his reminder that he’ll never be completely respected without an Alpha by his side was the collar starting to choke the air out from his lungs depriving his brain from oxygen. 

_ ‘... Dirty Omega slut liking to be choke out? Such a masochist... Huh? So, you wouldn’t mind some pain then?’ _

The proxy didn’t ask to be an Omega like himself but here he was feeling the glands on his neck rubbing irritatingly on the collar wanting to be set free. Swollen his glands were and yet they were excreting that stupid sweet scent that would lead any Alpha to him wanting to quote unquote mate. In a quick flash he did manage to yank the collar off from his neck where he was able to breathe normally again without having to feel the pressure building up. Free he was from the pain as he takes in deep breathes of the heavily scented air around him in such desperate gasps. 

“A-argh shit, m-ma-man?!?” He lets out a loud curse, hands then pressed up on his hips to restrain them from bucking in the air, “... Fuck...”

Now a toy meant to help Omegas in heat like him out was pulled out from underneath his bed where only he knew it was there as he slowly pushes it inside his awaiting hole. Then he began to move it to stimulate how it would feel if someone was in his room with him by thrusting the toy. Expletives escapes his parted pouty lips which drooled slightly leaving a dribble of drool down his chin which made him appear so lewd. Humiliation came to rear its ugly head over it yet the pressure to the dildo being now able to hit his sweet spot over and over again overflowed those bad feelings from occurring that would leave him to wanting to curl up into a ball of stress. Exhaustion however came to pass and the proxy felt himself plopping down with the plastic ramming inside him fell out from his now loosened up  hole that felt too tight and still although empty for his desire.


	49. (Requested) Offenderman x Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested story involving Offenderman watching over the mansion for his bro and unexpectedly finds himself in the midst of the local manor's Omegas entering their heats all at the same time so, as a good Alpha decides to help if they may like it or not
> 
> Character(s);  
> Offenderman; Alpha  
> Ticci Toby; Omega  
> Jeff the Killer; Omega  
> Homicidal Liu; Omega  
> Masky; Omega  
> Hoodie; Omega  
> Sonic. Exe; Omega (Decided to have him as a human in this one)

“Just my luck,  ain’t it?”

A lingering multitude of sweet heated scents in the air gotten the Alpha’s pants to immediately tighten in one certain perverted area. There were six different smells belonging to all various Omegas with very contrasting personalities and life styles. Surely, he hits the jackpot of opportunities here which he like possibly anyone else in this predicament wouldn’t allow it to go to waste. The smug being struts his way towards the smells where soon after doing so realized all was scrunched up into one where once at the end, he sees all the Omegas basically curled up together in a cluster. Six Omegas in total so, maybe any other Alpha feel a bit overwhelmed but not him in the slightest , other way around actually where he felt the need to mate .

“... Little pretties you all are”

From his comment a shy, stuttering and overall embarrassed squeak was responded back from what he can presume was the youngest, twitchiest one to the bunch. It won’t be much longer before he hears a firm yet shaky voice leave from his brother's right hand to stay away. Then he chuckles upon seeing a blond cuddling up with the supposed tough right hand nuzzling up against his friend for comfort. Alpha in him grunted from the pretty sight in front of his very eyes and simply wanted to ravish them right then and there but resisted the urge for the time being. Alongside the three proxies there were another batch he wouldn't dare forget that was catching his attention.

Nonexistent eyes scanned further along each and every curve to the Omegas in his sight where they stopped at a pair of young brothers. Younger one covered from head to toe in stitches clung to the other whom altered his own youthful, ugly pubescent appearance for the sake of ‘beauty’ growled in response. “...  H-hey?! Stay away from us or I’ll swear…!?!” Famous cursing like a sailor came from the only raven-haired male in the group making the Alpha in the now locked room cutting off the world to chuckle. A feared shiver came from the rambunctious male’s brother that looked terrified at the situation all Omegas including him were currently in at the moment with the perverted Alpha. So, to make them less worried or most likely fear him even more tenth fold he steps forward one large step until stopping in his tracks for a split-second staring around the room.

“Weren’t there six of your beauties here? I knew there was a sixth here?” He asked firmly for an answer which he was given nothing in response from the rest, “I don’t see him? Was he able to leave while I wasn’t paying attention? That couldn’t be as I made sure to lock the door behind m-”

Then the abnormally tall hears it, not too far from where he stood and the five other Omegas laid on the floor beside him appearing quite pale in the faces. It was the sound occurring in the vast bedroom of its door trying to be shimmied opened with little to no success in the weakened attempts. Slowly he dares to turn with shoulders a bit stiff for any oncoming intruders that would’ve caught a whiff to any Omega’s sweetened, overwhelmed smells yet thankfully to his own relief it was the last remaining sixth member trying to leave for better safety. First thing he can see from the sixth Omega was the bright, spiky and stylized blue hair then those piercing red eyes gawking up at him like he was something entirely else. So, before that small pretty thing can be able to leave a long white tendril wrapped around the trim waist to the Omega surprisingly fighting against him. 

“... P-please leave me b-be?!  Gotta g-go f-fasss…?!”

More tendrils seep out from his back to take ahold to the other Omegas. Some didn’t fight at all knowing it be futile but others did like their life and dignity depended on it. A devilish, toothy grin appears on his pale white face in seeing the glossy lust covered faces gawking weakly at him. Each one of the Omegas wanted to be ‘left alone’ however that wasn’t true, he knew that since he’s an Alpha meant to satisfy. No one in their heat can be doing this alone anyways as it wouldn’t be safe for any party. Long bony hands then gently caress his brother’s right hand seemingly trying to keep control but failing miserably by response to having a pretty bad panic attack, “Just you’ll need to calm down. I’m only here to help~”

“How do you expect u-us to fucking calm down when you’re intruding I-in our heat?!  W-we don’t need your d-dang help !?”  The blond close to the often mask wearing proxy hisses through clenched teeth that whistles slightly due to the gap between the front teeth to the centry old being chuckles from in result , “ So, p-please just go away. We. We don't need your h-help, not a single one o-of us so sh... A-argh !?!”

Whatever it was scolding him was in a swift instant interrupted by one long, noodle like appendage slipping in between those pouty lips silencing them for once. The rest to the  Omegan group stares in utter shock over the immediate silence washing over the entire bedroom where the only noise being made was the smacking to lips hitting against the tendril’s thrusting motions. Now with that disgusting slicking, slurping sound emitted there were more protruding from his back inching closer to the others giving no chance to back down. An Alpha was needing to be here with the heat-stricken Omegas or total disaster will arise then his  ol ’ poor brother be in a total bind then. Tendrils all six of them were currently in use half in mouths while the others were down below the waist either stroking the man hoods to the Omegas or helping loosen up the tight entrances for something much  bigger . 

“... Ah... P-p-pl-please... Ack s-sir...” An Omega sickly pale and thin in comparison to the others softly whimpers broken up in almost intelligible twitches.

“Yes, baby? Tell your Alpha what you need?” 

Spoken by the only Alpha overpowering everyone else in the room asked in a low growl as he with this adorable little thing kept pounding his many things into the caramel eyed beauty below, “... Y-you're n... Ugh, not m-my Alpha...”

“Not really, you’re right on that one yet your head Alpha in this mansion my brother isn’t here to help but I will” He reassures not only the one telling him he wasn’t their Alpha but the rest as well. Since his brother was the only Alpha and the leader in fact everything down to everyone living underneath the roof was automatically his but the other being wasn’t here for the time being so, the offender he was thought it be a perfect time to play. As he continued to quicken his pace which from the start was already being hastily speedy gotten all six Omegas to make the lewdest noises in the world. Two brothers clung onto one another while the three proxies did the same leaving the brightly dyed hair job Omega to be left alone with arms shyly covering up uncovered tan skin. “... You’ll just adorable. Makes me want to eat your adorable asses out right now” Hands grip ahold to one’s hair keeping that person in his hold whilst ramming a tendril in another’s mouth then other’s ass, “Taste that delicious tasting, smelling slick  you sweet Omegas make~” A charming somewhat but more aroused comment made all Omegas groan softly and him to growl alongside his tongue slipping out from his sharp mouth.

“... J-Jeff... Brother, I. I d-don't feel too a-argh, good...” Liu was his name now when Offender remembers all their names replies to his raven counterpart. However, Jeff; the stitch covered Omega male’s brother couldn’t  respond back due to the tendril in the mouth ramming in and out where the only things heard were muffled grunts.

The Alpha found himself with his tendrils doing most of the work spasms once feeling his body growing closer to orgasm. A feeling fought back until he saw everyone else in the tight, small room close themselves or simply enjoying the fun given to them. “... Ah, I-it be fine... Liu a-anyone so, try t-to last longer...” It was his brother’s right hand;  Masky who groans out that weak order more like a squeak than anything else. Adorable, really it was. A smirk grew on his face once again as he roughly bucks his hips forward leaving any Omega in his wake to bellow out a needy moan. More Offender needed to hear and feel more of this so, he kept rutting his body up against the small all Omega group  squawking back at him.

“Fuck... I’m so... So dang close, babies” Offender deeply growls as he struggles to keep up with the pace, he had originally with them since it considerably slowed down for him to catch his breath. Although he had some remaining stamina left within himself to at least keep going for his pretties to achieve their own well-deserved pleasure. Ever only to just help their troublesome heats until it became a little bit more bearable then how I was at first which must've been absolutely painful. The faces full of ecstasy from the Omegas were all the reason for the Alpha to be satisfied that he was doing a decent to amazing job when he felt the heavy pit in his stomach grow. “Oh?! Ah?! F-fuck yeah...” Finally, with a few more thrusts he manages to come and that white, sticky mess coated the six Omegas whom all were panting heavily from the whole encounter with the Alpha. Soon enough the mostly faceless being pulled his tendrils back letting them slip back into his back as he gave one good look down with a more caring smile seeing them crawl over back into a huddle group.


	50. (Requested) Masky x Ticci Toby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested story telling how a teasing Omega; Toby up to his usual shenanigans gets more then what he asks for when helpless in heat with someone who he constantly tease with no remorse.
> 
> Character(s);  
> Masky; Alpha  
> Ticci Toby; Omega

“... N-need Alpha. Ssshit, f-fuck. Stupid a-ass fucking h-he-heat...”

While in a sudden heat like this one Toby didn’t know what he should do about it as he wouldn’t or just couldn’t handle another by himself this time. Always had it felt the absolute worst for the brunette where he would spend all his time  in his room  basically wasting away during his heat. Yet he had a backup plan set up so, instead to literally dying of boredom and then hurryingly enough in his eyes unsatisfied lust. So, he hopes that it would work out just fine when he saunters over to the intended person, he set out to be the one helping him during such a horrible, needy time. Everything was settled as the small, twitchy proxy makes his way over to the other mask wearing proxy sitting all one in recliner in the living room.

“... M-Masky. Masky, I need t-to tell you something, p-please...” A long, rather annoying whine came from the younger male who was lazily stretching his arms out across the masked proxy’s shoulders. From there the twitchy male leans his head down on top of the other’s where it can be easily seen that the more mature one in the pair stiffened up almost immediately after sniffing the air around him. It was an intriguing scent; a sweet maple smell that would drive any Alpha mad with lust which it was doing right now that was so hard to control. “... I. I d-don't feel so good...” Replies the man behind him as dark eyes slowly growing a little feral by the second turns around to face the source of the delicious smell. Dark black eyes soon met with the much lighter ones as it was just breathtaking to see the glossed over expression given from the Omega behind so close to his heat.

“Hm. I wonder why?” The seat the elder proxy was on being a recliner swiftly turned around to face the other, “But it won’t be that hard, really to know the issue here” A slight smirk was on his face during so upon seeing the startled look from his Omega staring back with wide eyes.

However, the smirk faded a little upon hearing what the sweet-smelling younger proxy spoke back, “... Oh, I k-know the issue. I  ain’t t-that dumb lil’ Omega, y-y'know...?” Soon enough to the Alpha’s shocked surprise the male in front of him inches closer. Now they were face to face with one another and if the elder didn’t know any better, he would’ve immediately leaned in for a deep, passionate kiss. It was all a trick to be all honest as Toby saw the weakening will power the masked man had for him and he wasn’t helping it when pushing himself near. “... B-but I k-know I’m in heat, y-yeah. I’m j-just here to t-tease you...” The stuttering voice mumbles coyly with a smug, shit eating grin plastered on that pale face coated heavily in sweat. “... See I-if you’ll do something about its w-with me in response b-but I c-can see you’re too weak, h-huh...?” Trembling hands grips firmly on the broad shoulders of the Alpha as teasingly enough the smaller proxy rubs his scent against the other.

 “Toby. What you’re doing to me here is going to have consequences” Low, threatening growls was emitted from the Alpha proxy, “You may not even like it yet I know you will, you dirty slut you~” Once that was whispered in the Omega’s ear causing a tingly shiver to travel down the spine. “Hm. I bet you just came here to be taken by me? Not to be even your usual annoying self, right?” Large hands firstly taken ahold of Toby by the waist and tosses the petite figure onto the recliner. Took the Omega by total surprise, not entirely but still so when squirming about helplessly as the other bigger male climbed over with knee pressed up on the groin area. Then right afterwards pinned the smaller clenched up fists up above the head now unable to control the deprived lust hidden within anymore. Either that was a good thing or bad thing Toby nor the Alpha he desired for the longest time knew all too well at the moment as he felt the man hovering over him began to bite down at his  succulent , unmarked flesh. 

“... A-ah... Oh, T-Tim?! Please b-be careful?! You w-wouldn’t want to hurt m-me, will you...?!” 

Skinny jeans worn by the smaller male was instantly ripped off in one single tear. All the while the only thing that can be heard by the Alpha was growls, grunts down to even muffled moans. A thing that turned on Toby and his manhood in between his legs were stiffening in anticipation over it. The thought to be roughly taken by the lover in his dreams, not in real life though without any bit in preparation as he felt there was enough slick coating his hole to not need any. In enough time the Omega felt the recliner he was laid on pushed all the way back until it lets out a squeak in response to the older proxy’s erratic need to have control over him by making ever so noticeable hickeys ranging from light pink to a dark reddish-purple mix.

“Why would I be the least bit careful with you, baby~ I’m going all over you where you’ll be begging for me to fucking knot and breed you like the little Omega slut you are~”  Masky finally responds fingers popping in nonchalantly into the Omega’s tight hole. Sound that came from it was a musical to the Alpha as it was mixture to soft mewls, broken grunts, and desiring moans needing of his cock shoved right up in that hole dripping with warm slick. Like the Omega, he decided to be a flirty tease in retaliation to earlier as he removes his fingers from the other man’s entrance. Said fingers once inside scissoring the inner muscles in order to relax them for something much bigger later on was coated from the tip down to the knuckle in the Omega’s slick. It appears so tempting so, he licks it off with one quick slurp before ducking his head down to get a better taste. “You taste so dang amazing, baby~ I can’t wait to fuck your brains out~” Says the Alpha slowly pulling away with tongue still out slurping the remaining slick from the other male’s ass.

“... Argh, T-Tim please. Stop t-teasing me...” Toby pitifully whines for the other man taking his sweet time on him, “... J-just f- fu -fuck me a-already...!?”

“Ah, ah... It's now Alpha or maybe sir, baby boy, not Tim when we do this~ Now why don’t you go spread your legs apart for you Alpha~”

Slender, trembling legs were slowly moved away from one another that allowed the Alpha to crawl more over towards the puckering hole waiting just for his knotted cock, “... A-Alpha... Please, f-fuck me rough and r-raw?! I need y-you right now...?!” 

Then it was all given to the pleading Omega by one deep, practically muscle shattering if he were to ever felt it thrust inside his hole that already slicker in waiting for that needed, special moment. Both men loudly grunted as Toby clung onto the bigger male while  Masky in question started off slow in order to allow them to adjust. It took some time, yes to feel comfortable so, when the masked man inside the Omega hears the soft whimpers ‘more’ or ‘please Alpha, I need it’ he ever so slightly quickened his pace. “Damn... Toby, you’re so fucking g-god dang tight...” He hisses through painfully grit teeth but the pain was subsided quickly from thankfully experiencing the jolt of pleasure surge through him to continue on in taking this mess of a man below him. “... I’ll change that though~ You’re my hot Omega bitch, right~” Although his voice was strained and his body stiff, he manages to bend down a little to give soft pecks on the Omega’s jaw line all the way down to nibbling greedily on the other’s neck.

“... I a-am, Alpha I. I am…?!" Toby yelps out from another powerful thrust hitting his sweet spot, head swinging back in pleasure.

“Good baby... I’m so close... Y-you. You can feel that right~ My knot swelling up inside your tight ass, a-argh, right~”

Surely there was indeed a knot beginning to form inside Toby where if he was in another predicament, not in a heat stricken mental state he may have been a little worried over the lack of protection or the lacking intentions to the Alpha pulling out.

“... Oh, f-fuck I do?! Please A-Alpha, knot me like your b-br-breeding bitch, p-please?!” Chipped nails to the Omega scraps against the skin to the other man whom kept up with the pace that was growing faster by the second until eventually slowing down to an abrupt end. Heavy, breathless pants came from both men once the knot settling snuggly inside Toby sizzles out upon the dark-haired Alpha blowing his hot, sticky white load. As it drips down the young aged Omega’s abused hole that didn’t feel so empty with some of the Alpha’s come secured safely inside. “... Ah, Alpha. T-thank you so m-much. I f-feel so much b-better than before...” Moments later the brunette pulls himself off from the recliner as well, the touchy feely Alpha, he can tell wanted more from him. “... But I m-must be going b-back to my r-r-room...” Toby replies softly with a small smirk about to leave yet his wrist was taken ahold of by the man and pulled onto the cushiony lap.

“Like hell you are, Omega. C’mon we can have so much more fun together if you stop being such a tease with me~”  Masky makes his move to kissing Toby, not letting go of the Omega who didn’t bother to pull back but lean forward with arms slung around his shoulders. 

“... Why I g-got half a mind t-to. To just bite o-off your cock...” Even if it was a dirty joke maybe taking too far Toby didn’t mind the rough actions taken, “... Y-yet I suppose, I w-wouldn't mind sharing some more lovey d-dovey time with you~"


	51. (Requested) Jason the Toymaker x Candy Pop x Laughing Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested story where a nervous Omega, Lj gets some help from friendly Alphas; Jason and Candy Pop and it goes from innocent fun to something much more dirty
> 
> Character(s);  
> Jason the Toymaker; Alpha  
> Candy Pop; Alpha  
> Laughing Jack; Omega

Laughing Jack was in the beginning stages  to  his heat which was the biggest shock in his rather mundane life as of late. Something that in itself came in rare in between like  for himself  only c ame around about every three to six months then the common every month for other Omegas.  In the end, he locks himself away in his bedroom for the time being until his heat was over with the door secured behind him with what he hopes would deter anyone away from him. Then he stumbles over to his bed bent down on his hands and knees in order to drag something out from underneath his bed. A worn out cardboard box it as he took it out right afterwards from opening it, he then holds onto an item all plastic, hot pink in color, and had a nice good heavy girth making him slicked up in excitement as well, he couldn’t suppress the rather childish giggling leaving his lips perking into a small smile at how it flopped around in his hand. It made him feel relaxed a little other than having to feel the overwhelming stress building up in his body knowing he’ll be alone throughout his heat.

The toy once he got undressed from his clothing previously suffocating him was coated in a decent amount of lube before sliding it right on inside his puckering entrance. A gift given to him by a dear old  ‘friend’  thinking it  will be able to  help him truly so in a time like this one and it surely got the Omega to imagine it in a lude fashion to it not being a toy at all but the actual knotted Alpha cock pulsating wanting to fill him up with their seed. Firstly, he began to slowly with the built worry he will hurt himself yet whatever pain he’s expecting didn’t came as he fingered his hole in order to get all stretched out for the toy. How he yelps as it was moved back and forth inside him where he couldn’t help it to loudly groan, not minding if anyone over hears the lewdest noises in the world. An image appears in his mind clouding it quickly with desired lust over a certain pair of Alphas he considered close friends to him even if he may not entirely show his interest in them in the best light, “... A-argh, ah. Oh  ssshit . Please, A-Alphas knot me...” He did want to be in a committed relationship with the two even if he felt like he as an imperfect Omega wouldn’t be a good mate to them, “... F-fuck me so good. So, so h-hard...” Loud, he must’ve been so hear able even far away to get the Alphas; Candy Pop and Jason of his dreams to his utter humiliation to check up on him if everything was alright. 

During a moment where the black and white clown was trying to hopefully reach  a blissed orgasm, he hears a familiar voice; Candy Pop from the other side to his door, “ ... Hey,  Lj . Buddy pal. Are you alright in there? I thought we heard you  screamin ’ up a storm in there?”

“Yeah. What’s the issue? I smell something sweet like cotton candy in your room...?” Came in the other man who was by the other Alpha’s side from what Jack can tell was probably; most likely sniffing the air around him and likely getting hard . Smelt like an Omega in heat needing help, they thought even if it sounded silly that their dear pal was ever one to begin with as they thought he was merely a funny, charismatic Beta. Not too long he thought had locked the door was slowly creaking open to reveal his crushes to accidentally walk in on him touching himself with legs spread apart and the slicked dildo buzzing inside him. A surprised gasp passed his black lips once knowing and then how it just happened in front to the very two Alphas, he was very close to staring back with the same emotion on their faces. They were now gawking  at his quivering body  with predatory instincts closing in on the monochrome clown  who they didn’t know was an Omega, he lets out yet another softer noise full of concerned worry . It got their attention towards him to immediately spike down to the point both men were standing upright about to take control. 

“See you’re enjoying what I gave you, huh? Never ever thought  you’ll use it or even use it  against yourself?” Jason comedically pipes up, vibrant green eyes continuing to stare at the clown awkwardly pulling the toy out.

Sweet Candy unbeknownst to him had saunters behind him where before he can react took a nice handful of his ass, “... And such a humongous surprise it is to see that you’re nothing more than a needy, slutty Omega?”

Alpha pheromones were emitted into the already contaminated air full with his own sweet scent so, the mixtures to the three scents intermingling into one gotten Jack to softly groan in comfort knowing they’re here with him.  Thankfully  him being  the only  O mega in the group although starting his heat rather prematurely had  somehow amazingly enough  a better mind then the two. Soon heavy breathing was to be heard that told he wouldn’t hold this reign of control for much longer so, he needed to do or say something really fast before it became too late. “... P-please a little h-help is needed here...” How was  Lj known to be usually bombastic be so easily flustered like this with the two Alphas curiously gawking at him like hyenas, “... If t-that's fine with you…?” His voice was low and raspy; lusting need intermingling underneath the shaky exterior. It easily gotten the Alphas to carefully with caution approach him which before long Jack felt their hands gently touching him. A part to the Omega was getting excited from this alone to where it will  eventually  bring him on his knees begging for them to take him however, there was hesitance in doing so, “... Though I. I d-don't know if I really can? Really, never done s-such a thing like this with anyone else before…?”

“Oh Jacky. We’ll be safe with you; we’ll swear on it with our lives” Sweetly replied by the blue haired Alpha helping him in a better position on the bed. As he shifted on the bed where he was made to get on his hands and knees, he can see Jason in front of him with cock twitching slightly in need. “Extra safe with you, doll unless you want us to go rough on your sweet tight ass? Maybe like a punishment if you want to see it that way for not telling us; your best friends, I thought that you were an Omega?”  Although guilty in not telling the pair, he didn’t regret it in any way as he felt like it was his choice .  Yet they didn’t seem all that mad either by it only really surprised by the suddenness to his heat hitting them literally in the face. So, it w on’t be too long when Jack  came back to reality then stuck in his mind  felt it push in between his lips and he didn’t know how to react from it so, he ended up literally gagging in response. 

“...  Don’t worry. Don’t worry, baby doll. I see how horny you are so, don’t worry... ” A smirk washed over Jason’s face upon watching the clown below him taking his cock completely relax from stiffness, “... ‘ Ey Pops. You got the Omega’s backside, right?”  

In the corner to the said Omega’s eyes was the Alpha behind him nodding his head and he lets out a gurgled moan from the intrusion of a cock entering his wet, drippy hole. 

“ Jeeze Louise... Ah, you’re so tight, Jacky Wacky, really. Shocks me from how slutty you can be?”

Slow thrusts to both of the Omega’s ends sped up in the carefully taken pace with the unsure Omega where Jack tried to be useful as he bobs back and forth between the Alphas. “Though if he’s producing enough slick it should be making it easier for the both of you guys?” The dull red head comments with a growing grin, “... He’s seems to be taking both of us so, well though. I’m not that worried just look at him”

Taste of come were spilled in his mouth; his tongue licked the taste immediately so, he wanting to be any good Omega pleasing their Alphas sucks like his life depended on it. Every single drip was slurped up almost where his cheeks were hallowed out in an attempt, not wanting to drip any from the small crevices. Same goes with the cock spasming in his backside as he enjoyed the feeling to being absolutely full to the brim. Jack though didn’t want to feel just one Alpha’s cock inside him at all times so, when it came to everyone’s sweet relief, he asked them to switch. Then after the Alphas came in him both having turns in either ends to  him, he rolled over onto his back with legs pushed up to his chest like he was teasing them.

“... A-Alphas...” Jack says in shallow gasps with his hands rubbing gently down his hips towards his now used, purplish hole, “... Come knot m-me already. The both o-of you. I want you two to knot m-me at the same time...”

Sounds impossible for any other Omega to take up two Alpha’s knots at the same time as some may say it just tear someone apart yet for Jack, he’ll think he can handle it. The eager faces to the Alphas were satisfying enough for him yet he wanted to feel the ecstasy right there when they’re knotting him. As they prepared to take him, he takes in deep breathes then when it happened a low moan escapes into the heated room. From there he can feel their knots swelling up in double their size within his muscles stretching out to accommodate to the sudden change causing him to whiter on the bed. Two separate knots formed locking them all in place inside the Omega where hot, sticky white come abruptly fulfilled his absolute desires with the Alphas all the while heavily panting like he was as they pulled out. In the end, he remained there laying on his bed with the two on each sides puckering his face with comforting kisses.


	52. (Requested) Tim x Brian x Jay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested story where too fretting Alphas; Tim and Brian have to make absolute sure that their sweet Omega, Jay is alright even if said male keeps telling him, he's alright
> 
> Character(s);  
> Tim; Alpha  
> Brian; Alpha  
> Jay; Omega

Ever since that accident with Alex and that gun Jay had been at first spending an agonizing first few days to almost a week and a half in a hospital with horrendous, painful injuries. Surely from that mostly on Tim’s part his Alphas were fretting over him similarly to a helicopter parent ensuring that everything was fine and dandy with him. Everything was okay as he did get better over some time but he felt all cooped up when spending most of his time inside his mates and his shared hotel room.  As it was a beautiful day outside  the rather grumpy Omega stuck in  the middle to  his two mates  un d erneath some thick blankets where he d esired to go outside for some fresh air. Slowly but surely to not alert anyone to himself pushing off from the creaking bed as well, to not rip up any still fresh  stitches from the once nasty  scars to his side . 

Quiet as a mouse the lightly haired brunette with sleep still within him carefully wandered about in the room getting dressed lazily in clothes the previous day’s attire faintly smelling to the Alphas still sleeping soundly in bed. An adorable sight to behold for the male to see them cuddling up against one another for the warmth they were currently lacking due to his absence in the bed in between them. Some part to the Omega wanted to crawl back in the cozy bed with his mates yet he needed this, he needed to be outside to smell the flower-scented air to ease the claustrophobic he felt in here. They weren’t helping the matter either since they were overly protective since that encounter with the friend gone crazy due to that faceless being having shot him down then being on death’s doorstop. When walking silently over to the door he glances just once behind his shoulder at his mates continuing to sleep peacefully next to one another.

Attention once at them turned back around as Jay was about to leave  instead, he hears the bed annoyingly creaking and he was about to leave until he hears the worried mutters,  “... I’ll be fine... Really, I will....”  However, is wasn’t too long when  Jay lets out an almost irritable groan once he finds himself in the middle of two nervous Alphas who took an instant notice to his absence . Although he must admit he did like the extra attention where the others are all handsy with him that did lead to some great, pleasurable nights together. However, at this very moment the sleepy Omega wouldn’t mind at least one time to himself without having them constantly either scenting him from head to toe or being by his side. “... Just, the two of you settle down, ‘kay?” He reassures them though the Alpha pair didn’t seem to exactly buy it in his growing annoyance . 

“But you’re still healing, Jay. We wouldn’t want you reopening them once again” Brian replies in a soft wavering tone full of worry, “Not just a week ago you accidentally opened it up”

It wasn’t his fault too much on that one, really at the time since he was at the end of his completely unbearable heat where he wanted to grab a quick snack and drink of water without waking the others up to restore his strength. As an Omega in heat often took everything out of people during that process yet for himself it done double the work in making him absolutely exhausted in the end. Heats for him was over all the worse part in being an Omega even when he had two lovable even if a bit overbearing Alphas doing their best in making it a tad easier for him. As well, he didn’t want to have them doing everything for him like he was some fragile Omega needing to be protected at all times especially so afterwards the life or death encounters with an old friend. So, it didn’t exactly go his way as he didn’t remember too much on what happened though he was on top a counter trying to reach something on the highest shelf when his  stitches painfully opened up. 

“... I’ll be fine, okay? Just want some fresh air, that’s all. It won’t even be that long to begin with?” Jay mumbles, arms crossed over his chest while gazing hopeful that he may go outside if he played this right.

“... Yeah, what. What if... He... Finds you again and we may not be able to be there for you if he decides to do something more life threatening” Now it was Tim who spoke up when mentioning someone who shall not be named due to the awkward stiffness it were to cause between the three men, “We wouldn’t ever live it down if something else were to happen to you that we could’ve stopped before it even happened...?”

A sigh leaves the only Omega’s lips as he gives the pair a tired expression basically saying once again to them ‘I got this so, don’t worry about me’ which they did acknowledge this time around. His hand still gripped on the door handle that would lead him outside on the front porch yet he wouldn’t dare leave the Alphas thinking that they’re in the wrong for worrying over him. “... I know you guys are worried about me. I get it as heh, I don’t really make the greatest decisions...” From looking at the two whose worried, frantic expressions turned into one that was like ‘yeah, you got that, right’ yet they didn’t cross the lines in saying it. “... But I assure you like the many times before, guys. I got this and I can take care of myself” They both amusingly enough in his opinion shook their heads in understanding at the same time that did lighten up the mood for him. Once he finished speaking the door slowly opened up where he immediately feels the nice, cool air breeze up the nape of his hickey covered neck that was thankfully covered up by a colorful scarf.

Yet an arm wraps around his waist stopping him in place leaving himself to keep still and sighing a little, “At least let us,  y’know scent you before leaving, okay?”

“... Brian, guys no. I’m all good. I don’t want to smell like two Alphas being big babies here...” He groans with a pout.

“Hardy hah, hah. Very funny” Another hand from the other Alpha standing opposite to him soothingly rubs at his back,  “ ... It’s a good thing that y ou look quite adorable when you do that, Jaybird”

The door with his free hand was swung open completely as the Omega squeezes his way past the now turning handsy Alphas wanting something from him. Anything he understands to keep him in the hotel room with them then outside in the unsafe world that didn’t take so kindly to Omegas like him. A sad, puppy dog like look was given to him by his Alphas when he lets out another groan from it as his will power to stay in control over this satiation was weakening at best. But he had to be strong for his and everyone else’s sake at least enough to be able to have the other two to know he can handle himself well to a point they wouldn’t have to deal with a severe panic attack every single time he dared to do something by himself alone. A hand ran through his disheveled hair when staring back at the others where he made sure to before taking his leave because he’s doing that if he like it or not gave both soft pecks on the cheeks and pretty much every else on their pinkish tinted faces.

“... I won’t do anything stupid, okay and hell, if you want you can scent me but please, oh please don’t go overboard on it like  the last time?”

Once saying that one thing the pair’s faces immediately turned into a previously guilty ridden expression into something of pure joyed relief. “Okay!? We won’t...” They humorously say in unison that gotten the Alphas to flush in embarrassment over the accident yet Jay knew it was only because they were close to one another. It wouldn’t be too much longer when the male found himself for what seemed to be the millionth time in the middle to them feverishly scenting him like their life depended on doing him from head to toe. Scenting him shouldn’t be taking this long though he didn’t dare complain on the matter as he can easily usher them off him and say something on the matter. “There you go. It's not too much for you, right?” Although a little worried it was a touch too much the Alphas did appear to be proud upon smelling their smell all over their Omega, not another's who had the absolute nerve to shoot the poor man down like a wounded horse. 

“It's fine. Thanks, you, Alphas. You're too much for me sometimes. I just love you” A smile grew on the Omega’s face as he gave one final kiss on the two Alpha’s lips before heading out, “It only be a moment. I’ll be right back” Soon enough when the time came, he kept his promise as he came back to the hotel feeling a little more relieved, he comfortably snuggled into place back in bed with his mates.


	53. (Not a oneshot/ Updated) Role Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I know this is a sudden thing for me to ask but I'm currently looking for anyone willing to Rp with me which I have to give you me dearest apologies as I'm new to doing this sort of thing and can be kind of awkward or blunt. 
> 
> Also, I'm currently open for Creepypasta & Omegaverse story prompts ideas from anyone about anything so, ask away and don't feel bad at all over it.

**Reference;**

This reference here I got was from Tumblr and it may be changed and or updated later on

 **Name (Anonymous, nickname, or preferred name):** AnonymousStinkKat

 **Age:** I would prefer if whoever wants to Rp be over the age of eighteen or near there at least or anyone near there as I won't do anyone who's under that age more so thirteen and under

 **Preferred Way of RPing (Email, Skype, etc. (you can share this publicly or only with your RP partner)):** Also, if you want to Rp with me on the either first two platforms just message then tell me ho you're are and etc. so, I won't accidentally ignore you

 **Discord;** Black Void#5018

 **Kik;** pumpkin1423

 **Chatzy;** Either I or you can make a chat where we can do the Rp

 **Wattpad;** Just message me in the messenger thing

 **Time Zone (Optional. This is only if you have a preference on how often you and your partner reply to one another.):** Doesn't bother me what time zone you're in yet if I don't respond I'm either passed out sleeping or doing something which I'll make sure to tell you of it

 **First, Second, or Third Person point of view?** Third

 **Preferred Role (Alpha/Omega/Beta/All):** Usually Omega yet I'm willing to be any role seen fit

 **Preferred Pairing (M/M, F/M, F/F, and so on and so forth):** Mostly M/M but I will do F/M, F/F or anything else like poly and etc

 **Do you prefer to RP with OCs (Original Characters), Fandom, or both?** Both but with the original characters I would mostly do them with original fandoms

**Fandoms (Please also mention the character you would like to play and their secondary gender.):**

**Creepypasta;**

**Masky;** Omega

Though I'll try to play as anyone, really with any dynamic

 **Marble Hornets;** (Though I'm not entirely comfortable with this fandom too much such as with Creepypasta as I probably don't have much knowledge nor experience in it yet I am willing to do it)

 **Tim;** Omega

 **Favorite AUs:** Anything really

 **Triggers:** I simply won't do any weird fetishes, bodily fluids such as number one and two, or bestiality, and or anything with children under the age of thirteen

 **Preferred length when replying: How long would like to RP for?** Anything longer than one sentence I prefer long Rps yet I wouldn't mind too much if its short and sweet

 **Prompt(s) that you would like to share for a potential partner (Optional ):** For this time being I'm looking for a darker role plays yet if it's not what you like then I'm good with doing something softer and have mostly fluff to it

 **Would you be willing to brainstorm a prompt (Y/N)?** Yes, I will do my best to be very flexible

 **Omegaverse tropes that you DO NOT like to use (Use N/A if you have none ):** N/A

 **Omegaverse tropes that you DO enjoy using often and would like to use in your RP (Use N/A if you don't mind using certain/any tropes):** N/A

 **Anything else that you would like to mention or say?** This is my first time doing such a thing and I'm sorry if I may seem clueless or simply dumb with you but I'm trying here. Also, I wouldn't mind if anyone at the end to a role play would want to post the Rp as a story and you don't have to always credit me in it  just y'know tell me about it as I like to see.

 

** Rules will be updated and changed as time goes past **

**1)** Don't send any public information about yourself like any type of photos as I like privacy and as well attain that with other people

 **2)** Also, don't pressure anything onto me as I won't do so to you since I want to make sure everything is comfortable


	54. (Requested) Jeff the killer x Homicidal Liu x Masky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested story where two Alpha brothers finds themselves in an agonizing rut at the same time but thankfully a masked Omega is there to help them handle the issue
> 
> Character(s);  
> Jeff the Killer; Alpha  
> Homicidal Liu; Alpha  
> Masky; Omega

Alphas in the beginning to pretty much throughout the rut has to possibly be the worst things to deal with as they only ever occur when a potential mate was in the cusp of heat. The ones that was currently dealing with it was two brothers and it hits them in the face with absolutely no warning at all. It was throbbing pains for the pair mostly in their groin area where their cocks were tenting up their pants. Not too bad really as they can just go find their Omega which they shared with one another, no argument from any party  in the  polygamous relationship  yet their rut wasn’t caused by their own Omega’s heat. Another Omega had done the dirty act so, they can’t do the dirty with them since well, neither brother was in the mood for a fight or most of all lose their love.

“ ... Think he’ll be fine with us in rut? Cause he  ain’t in his heat yet? ”  The Alpha covered in stitches says softly, hands grazing purposely against his crotch to relieve the pain .

His brother in returns replies with first, a nonchalant shrug as they continued to walk towards their sweet Omega’s bedroom , “ Hm. He’ll understand our particular... Condition... And  y’know help us despite not being in heat? ”

If their ruts weren’t this bad nor noticeably obvious to the other residents by how they just excreted strong, spicy pheromones they be fine right now. They be in their rooms; separate of course, since it be kind of an awkward predicament to be both Alphas alongside brothers toppling to share a room when both were in rut. Although managing to share one dear lovely masked adorned Omega with one another was amazing in itself where they had an amazing sex life with their mate often one Alpha at a time or both. Neither done anything to one another as it be just plain old gross in their opinion without the third male not related to them whatsoever by the side preferably in between them. From that thought alone with the Omega proxy in between them, they can soon immediately and perversely imagine their mate bouncing slightly on one of their cocks while the pretty, pouty mouth was deliciously slurping on the second Alpha’s hard on.

The Omega’s heat surprisingly though would’ve already synced up to every other Omega in the mansion when it comes to a season known commonly for mating so it was a slight, tiny bit of a surprise as they stood awkwardly in front of the closed bedroom door that belonged to their mate. Maybe they can ask something along the lines to why their mate hadn’t had his heat yet but not right now at least as the Alpha’s rut was getting worse by the second it became inhumanely unbearable. Even if their baby boy wasn’t in such a heat filled predicament all slicked up and horny for their cocks which the other would be anyways despite not being in so, he can still be of great help to them. An adorably sweet sight to see their little Omega helping them out in a time of need all flushed in the face with soft, thick legs spread apart for them alone. All ready to take two knotted Alpha cocks inside him and as ever willing to take the overwhelming feeling to come filling him to the absolute brim with stomach so fully round.

Inside the bedroom the Omega was currently at the moment folding some clothes were his or his mates and a new additional much smaller ones not meant for any adult,  “Hey?!” A gravelly deep voice calls out on the opposite side to the masked male’s room gaining instant curiosity from what was previously being done . Soon it wouldn’t be long he would have to wait for the next reply to have him rolling his eyes, “C’mon o-open the door for us, doll face?!” Even if he wanted to tease the ones wanting him, he simply couldn’t do such a harsh thing to them. Mostly because the scent to two Alphas in a clear, agonizing rut gotten him to immediately slick up in anticipation over it. In the end he slowly walks up to the closed door he made sure to take his sweet time in doing so as he looks down at the lock securing his privacy. Last time around when he allowed the Alphas in his room, he didn’t have a lock nor had the pair closed the door completely behind them so, when someone thankfully not Slender, any of the proxies or Zalgo forbid was Sally walked in on them doing him. 

Soon when enough time past and the knocking getting louder leaving a constant ring in the proxy’s ear, he goes right ahead in opening the door.  As he done so he’s hit directly in the face point blank with two vastly different scents mixing into one mouthwatering taste.  “Poor babies of mines... You guys look like a total mess in rut, huh?” Using a sultry, almost a babyish voice for the two whom appeared to be not in the greatest states helped a little bit.  Only thing he can do was to lead the others into his bedroom where he closes the door behind him with his rear . Then he proceeded to help the brotherly pair on to the bed he had previously made to a nest meant for himself alone yet he didn’t mind the  additions to it. 

Then without much thought he’s tugged on to the bed by one of the Alpha’s strong, muscled arms, “... You... G-god damn. You s-smell so fucking nice...” Liu was the one who commented, not the one who laid the Omega down on the bed.

“Hm... So, sweet too...” His raven-haired brother replies soon afterwards with an arm still wrapped around the proxy’s waist dragging the smallest to three nearer as the killer nuzzled up into the crook of the sensitive neck. “... So much s-sweeter than usual…?” Yet before they can go ask any more confused questions over the sudden change to their Omega’s scent, they were watching the love in their life easily undress in front of them. The Alpha without thinking were beginning to hump against him from both the front and the backside. In response,  Masky bites down at his bottom lip to muffle any lewd noise though a whimper manages to slip past. A smug grin was on Liu’s face upon noticing when hands traveled down to grasp at the Omega’s soft  ass cheeks .

A gasp passes through the Omega’s lips when gyrating against his Alpha’s crotch,  “Oh,  Jeffy and Louie, babies. If you’re here to get this rut done and over with then come get me, big boys or I’ll just go over to another Alpha to help? There’s a lot of them with little Omegas willing to be given a hand if you know what I mean... ”

Surely, they helped by simply ripping off the remaining clothes had on the Omega leaving the petite mask wearing proxy bear of anything only ever in his birthday suit. Cold air quickly goes on in breezing past the previous man’s skin leaving the said male to instinctively shiver in response but before long he’s huddled up against his mates. The heat radiating off the pair’s bodies was a bit much and the short proxy in the middle began to squirm then grind himself up on them in a teasing manner. A low groan escapes the Alpha behind him whilst the one in front of him clutches tightly in fistfuls of his thick, dark locks pulling him close to the direction to his mate. Next was the lusting moan to escapes into the surroundings when being made to bend over where a cock grazes up against his slightly slicked up hole and his mouth was watering up in an instant like a waterfall to seeing another prying said lips open.

“ ... You’re such a mouthy Omega aren’t you, Timmy? ” Jeff commented slyly before letting himself loose and pounding his cock inside the Omega.

“Hm... I. I really am, aren’t I?” He continues when feeling himself getting a mouthful where he was grateful, he no longer had a gag reflex anymore when bobbing his head.

Then the smiling killer’s brother speaks up while on the other side bobbing back and forth in the smallest male’s mouth, “I bet we can make you  can  emit even more sweeter noises, huh?”

“Especially when we’re ramming in to your sweet tight ass”

His room was no longer silent as everyone inside mostly the Omega in between gasping out for air whereas loud clapping of skin hitting one another was easily heard since his Alphas  weren ’t planning on going easy on him.

“ It's been too long since we’ve exactly done that, huh”

Soft choked moans escape the Omega as he began to squirm all about between the two Alphas as he tried his best in pleasing both. Kind of difficult to do so when sandwich in with the pair getting needier and rougher without the intention to hurt him as their ruts were getting the better of them. In order to compensate to the sensation to being jerked about by his mates he grasped onto the Alpha in front of him by the hips in only to steady himself. Another noise came in the form to a gurgled mewl as with glossy eyes gave hopefully the best puppy dog eyes to the brothers. They did manage to slow down their once quickened pace to something more comfortably adjusting as Jeff who was behind him pets softly through his hair.

When that occurred Liu had already orgasmed and came into the Omega’s mouth slipping down his throat though this wouldn’t be the last time, he’ll taste the salty, filling substance, “... A-ah, Alphas... You g-guys are so rough with m-me…” A playful smirk was on the proxy’s stuffed face when slipping away, hand shakily wiping away the come dripping down from his cheeks. The Alphas simply nodded yet knew this encounter from onwards may be more rougher and lust filled then anything previous. “... You g- gotta be more careful o-or you’ll break me I-into a million p-pieces here...” Says the Omega rather sarcastically along with being quite a tease to his Alphas that was all over again horned wolves desiring another round. Then the pale killer ramming in to the proxy’s entrance blew his load within earning a loud, pleasured moans bouncing off from the four walls to the room. Anyone else not joining in on the fun wandering about outside the room would’ve known what was happening and be all flushed in embarrassing realization.

“Oh, our supposed tough thing worried we may be getting' too rough on him?”

“Maybe we should?  Y’know tease him agonizingly slow like the needy, slutty whore he really is?”

What else eft echoes in the room was deep, rumbling chuckles leaving in unison and it was the Omega’s turn to feel completely red in the face. The Omega covered up his face with his hands when moving towards his bed to lay on his stomach. His rear stuck out for his mates alone as he slowly sways from one side to another; his comforting, more than ever sweet scent luring in the Alphas behind him. Swiftly he knew from the bed creaking softly due to the added weight from the Alpha’s climbing on they took the bait. Two cocks without any form of preparation besides the natural lubrication to the Omega’s slick as well, the already ejaculated come seeping out was making their way in.

“A-ah?! Ah... Oh,  ssshhit ...?!”  Masky groans through his clenched teeth, fists holding onto his bedsheets as he felt himself leaning forward, not entirely by his control, “... Alphas, y-you. You feel so goood?! Please argh, k-keep going!? I need y-you...?!”

Taken in two Alphas that thrusted like their life depended on it was a total stretch even for the Omega proxy who often only been able to take a single one at a time so, this was a first for everyone. His Alphas would’ve been curious in how this had occurred yet in rut their minds were somewhere else while keeping a firm grip on both sides to his hips while thrusting in then out.  _ ‘... Feel so good, baby boy...’ _ Spoken breathlessly in heaving gasps by the Alphas continuing to thrust until hitting that needed sweet spot.  _ ‘... Taking in our cocks at the same time. Such a good Omega...’ _ Another muscle clenching thrust came before the Omega shudders when yet another come filling got his stomach to noticeably swell in size similarly like a baby bump. It was sure as hell amusing sight for the Alphas to see upon pulling out their cocks from the Omega’s shivering ass that was dripping with their hot seed alone. Their rut wasn’t over just yet the proxy knew that for sure as he felt himself carefully turned around onto his back to see the gazed expressions on his mate's sweat coated faces telling him it was going to be a long night and a much longer rut.


	55. (Requested) Ticci Toby x Clockwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested story where Omega Clockwork gets some loving in odd ways by her Alpha mate Toby with some choice words 
> 
> Character(s);  
> Ticci Toby; Alpha  
> Clockwork; Omega

Clockwork liked to tease her Alpha on a regular basis as its just what she likes to do and it give her some amusing enjoyment out of it. How her mate stiffens up from her saying the most inappropriate things alongside that she’ll make teasing actions in front of not only the Alpha but many others. Even if that would cause some awkwardly tense moments entangled with pent up arousal in between the two of them with the occasional other Alpha stuck upon accidentally catching a whiff to her delectable scent. Another enjoyable endeavor seeing her mate getting so roused up in watching her near so many other especially another Alpha wearing a mask teasing right back with her. The annoyance washing off in huge quantities from the twitching proxy told her she was reading on thin ice yet she wasn’t afraid to whatever punishment would be given.

As her teasing was over with the masked man, she’s met with a hand gripping firmly on her shoulder took her attention swiftly, “... R-really? Teasing with h-him of all people? Look a-at the guy  he’sss enjoying it even I-if. If he has his o-own Omega already t-too...?”

Before lone they were in a bedroom shared by only themselves and she was  led over to the bed meant for her to lay down on the bed on her back for the Alpha crawling over to her side.

“... Yet w-when you do t-that shamelessly I want to f-fuck you so hard, r-right n-n-now to s-show you who’s you’re A-Alpha around here...”

A hand slides underneath her dress where at first, one fingers inches closer to her pussy that was already wet with  desire .

“... Already feeling I-it, already?” Coming in was the stuttering voice to the proxy says in the female Omega’s ear, “W-what a. A dirty Omega whore, y-you are”

Soon a second finger goes in next with the first as it begins to scissor inside the tight inner muscles to a point it be relaxed enough for something bigger. What was incredibly beautiful for the twitching male was to hear was his Omega trying to bite back the moans.

The Alpha gave his mate a reassuring kiss that would comfort her in saying any noise coming from her won’t be the least bit  embarrassing to hear, “Don’t h-hold back anything f-from me, b-baby. I. I w-want to hear everything t-that passes your lips”

During his comforting reassurance he kept up with his timely pace in fingering his mate insuring there won’t be any pain down the road for her. It's a thing he’ll never let down as her Alpha if she were to get terribly hurt because of his reckless actions which with him left unable to feel pain won’t help. So, like any good mate he was going to take his sweet time in pleasuring his baby girl who deserved his love for being well so amazing to him.

“G-god... You’re s-so fucking needy, a-aren't you? Like a s-s-slutty Omega who c-can't fucking wait for m-me to plow her so f-fucking hard with my k-knot?” Her face turned a bright pinkish red color as he gave a quick peck on her cheek, “... As w-well, so easily flustered. I can o-only imagine how you’ll b-be when I m-make you take my whole c-cock like a good O-Omega?”

All his dirty words must’ve gotten the Omega laying down on the bedside him so hot on how he felt her tight innards clenching around his fingers. Then what made it even more obvious was the huge amounts of slick starting to drip out from her as he can only pleasantly smirk. Once she was slicked up enough to his liking, no amount of pain to be given he lets his fingers loose with a soft pop. His fingers heavily coated in the natural lubrication was slowly licked off from the tip down to his knuckle while climbing  on top his softly panting Omega.

“... Hope y-you're getting all r-ready for me, baby...” He slyly comments with a smirk, hands prying open his slut’s legs open then propping them over his shoulders, “... I c-can't wait either. Just can’t w-wait to see you begging for m-me...”

Enough time came past and the female Omega was starting to squirm about underneath him quietly begging him to continue on instead of just hovering over her being a tease. The Alpha was going to give it to her eventually when the pit in his stomach grew to be unbearable yet he desired to see his mate all horny for him alone. Her delicately made nails dug themselves into the flesh of his hips that he didn’t feel but knew understandably he needed to get going or else. After a while to having only his tip inside the Omega, he made his first quick thrust catching her immediately off by total sudden surprise. Her need gasps of  _ ‘A-Alpha?! Alpha, p-please give me m-more?! I’ll be good’ _ intensified tenfold when being bobbed back then forth on the bed that made it obvious to what they’re doing in the bedroom by is loud squeaks and the frame hitting the wall behind it.

The Alpha sure as hell gave her more like she begged of him and from there had relentlessly pounding with no mercy, “... F-fuck?! Bitch, y-y-you're still s-so dang tight even after I f-fucked you so many t-times like any g-good Omega be w-when being f-f-fucked by their Alpha...”

A few moans continued to be heard by the Alpha from the Omega feverishly bouncing on the cock starting to knot her and keeping her in place on his lap. Like earlier on she wanted to keep going as a tease to her mate however, it was a weakening attempt at best. Only thing she can possibly do was relish in the face she gotten her mate’s attention in a way she enjoys. Even throughout it and how she gotten used to her Alpha’s knot it was something she had a bit of difficulty in adjusting to it. Her mate though saw the discomfort in her facial expression and made sure she was comfortable as he rubs her hips  attentively in a way to help ease the numbing ache.

Knot locking them in place pops suddenly as hot come filled her then the Alpha slowly pulls out, “... S-such a good Omega taking I-in m-my knot like that...” He compliments sweetly with another peck on the lips on the cheeks this time.


	56. (Requested) Jane the Killer x Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested story with Jane wanting only to spend some lovely time alone with her girlfriend without being interrupted by anyone but it doesn’t always come that way so easily for her
> 
> Character(s);  
> Jane the Killer; Beta  
> Mary; Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the second character; Mary is and it may seem a little confusing for some even for myself but since Jane is what I believe in canon a lesbian if I remember correctly with a girlfriend, I thought to do something I've heard with her girlfriend in this one? So, apologies if this comes off as a strange short story

“... You made sure no one will catch us this time, Jane?”

Cheeks to her girlfriend flushes upon hearing the silly but sweet nickname given as they made their wall to an empty place no one can find them. It was quite a breathtaking occurrence to see the other woman give her a genuine expression other than a fearful one. Understandable, really as they were kind of forced to live around an area known to be dangerous with an overabundance of people out on a murderous rampage. “I promise, honey buns” She promises after hearing the cute, meek response from the Omega she pressed up against the wall in the hallway. “The whole place here is completely empty” Reassuring the soft girl besides her was a difficult feat accomplished when silently observing the other woman brush her blond locks behind her shoulder with long, thin fingers.

“Still kind of worried though? What if he catches us again? I wouldn’t want to see you getting terribly hurt over what he may say or do? I. I’ll never let myself ever live it down”

Her girlfriend’s pouty lips began to ramble on and on which if this was anyone else the female Beta be highly annoyed yet the only thing, she can do with all this is sigh with a small smile on her face. Even if she knew the worried fear in her mate’s words as well, the nervous glances given to her every time they were to be separated when work comes to call by the faceless being, she was made to work underneath on. Yet when returning back in one piece from those tiresome assignments taking so much from her one good thing to come home to was a mate taking care of her. Now was one of those times and she was going to eat up every single bit when rubbing her cool hands against the hot flesh to her Omega continuing to fret like a mother hen. It was getting her to coo softly over it when laying her head down on the shorter woman’s shoulder that at first tensed by the action but did eventually relaxes a bit as hesitant hands slid around waist to the Beta.

Her Omega’s worries if the smiling killer who ruined her looks and most of all both their lives would stumble about on them getting kind of intimate wasn’t going to happen. Last time the murderer came interjecting himself into the woman’s love life thinking he had every right in doing so which he didn’t resulted in a nasty black eye for the man alongside a bruise on his ego. “I’ll make sure he won’t land a disgusting hand. Not on you mostly as I can handle him” Jane again reassures her girlfriend over the matter and before ling started to peck gentle kisses all over the other’s skin. In her wake from pulling away was the kisses left black lipstick marks scattered around the blonde’s face down to her neck and chest. A smirk grew on her pale face further in careful ease pushing the nervous girl on the wall without any intentions to making the other more frantic nor uncomfortable.

Then her sweet love remarks to how they were doing this in the hallway that the Beta wasn’t thinking too much on until now, “...Should... Should w-we. We go somewhere more private? What if  someone else sees what we’re doing?” 

“We won’t, I promise. All we’re doing is kissing, that’s all” She pipes up to see  if she were to get a nice old response from her girl, “Unless you want to do something else if that’s why you’re so worried on getting caught?”

Which she did when hiking her hands up to cusp the Omega’s rear who only responded back with an embarrassingly  high-pitched squeak and burying head first into the crook of her neck.

“I see you want some more from me, huh?” Soft chuckles leave her black lips as she merely continues on with leaving carefully made pecks on the other woman’s body with her hands gently kneading at the skin. The Omega’s skin upon touch was so much more human then hers as it wasn’t covered in ugly scars from the fire since its undeniably smooth like a baby’s soft behind. Enough time came past Jane knew it was better to push the both of them far away from any light source that would make them noticeable to anyone. Still protectively holding onto her girl, she rests the other on a small table with her hands resting on the thick, soft thighs to the Omega. Out of instinct she watches the blond shyly open up her legs just for the Beta giving a doe eyed look making even the stone-cold person’s heart in an instant melt whilst for Jane a little pent up.

“... M-maybe a few more kisses would suffice and then more if. If that’s okay with you…?" 

“Alright, Mary...” Jane helps herself in leaning in and pushing the other woman back on the seat on the desk as she returns back in smothering her Omega in kisses. “... I don’t mind it. Only mind doing it with you” With the Omega’s shivering legs remaining spread yet the pants worn the raven didn’t mind when ever so on occasion brushing against the more sensitive areas. Then she hears the other moan in her ear and it only driven her to keep going in a little quicker pace than previous in order to hear more noises. Her hands remaining to stay put on Mary’s thighs and keeping a nice, firm grip on it desiring to be underneath the jeans though the kisses alone can be enough. The noises emitted was what she needed to relax anyways when suckling the skin on the other woman’s neck leaving a trail of colorful hickeys and kisses.

A grunt came from her this time around when not noticing the Omega’s hands traveling behind her head to tug at her hair. “... Ah, oh m-my... G-gah?! I’m so, s-so very sorry, Jane... I didn’t mean t-to pull your hair l-like that” Mary blabbers on whereas her hands stayed put at the back of the Beta’s head gripping a little softer at the dark colored hair.

“It's fine, baby. I don’t mind the slight pain here and there from you” Reassuring the Omega between the chuckles over the matter. “But do warn my next time,  hun ? I would’ve been more knowing to what you desire” She jokes light heartily, greatly contrasting from her mate in how she didn’t mind what had happened when pressing the frantic looking girl’s back onto the table. “... Sweetie. Relax, I loved it...” Comforting the other for the millionth time wasn’t a chore but sometimes it can be exhausting telling the Omega she was relishing in spending some time with her love after a long day at work. After some time with Jane hearing the heavy pants from the woman, she pinned below her was calmer so, she was finally able with the consent given to her of course, pulling the jeans off. Now when Mary was unclothed from the waist down the col surrounding them was bluntly obvious by her shivering nature but the feminine appearing Beta was going to warm her up rather soon.

“.. I-its  sooo cold here, Jane...” Being warmed up by Jane did wonders as the bad tremors slowly but surely died down to something bearable.

“I know but you look just as beautiful as ever...”

Mary’s face brightened up like a lightbulb from the compliment although heard many times before still made her blush like a school girl over it as it was given by someone she loves. As they shared this moment together, she remembers those times in the past almost long forgotten where they were younger and never had to deal with the issues to killers and officers chasing their tails. Bittersweet it was when reminiscing those moments where she can easily see it in flashes of Jane giving her flowers on their first date and lastly her first kiss. Breathless pants returned though as Mary clung onto the other for support when being rocked back and forth by the movements to the table below being shaken up by the kisses turning more passionate. Time slowed down for them as the Omega kept though now safely tugging at the Beta’s hair on rare occasions when it all gotten too much to bear when the other woman began to fingering her. 

It felt like a fever dream for the pair where it seemed to last forever being all huddled up against one another yet like everything else life had to  interrupt them from so, by the nearing footsteps.

“... We. We can do this... Continue it in our bedroom if you want? It seems like y-you need it...” Mary comments when tugging her jeans back on when hearing the annoyed huff from the woman that nodded with a caring smile.

“Sure,  hun . I hope you don’t mind me eating the rest of you out, do you?” The Beta slyly remarks as she  led them back down the hallway where the Omega awkwardly nodded when covering her blushing face with her hands. 

“... S-sure. I. I don’t  mind at all when its y-you...”


	57. (Requested) Sally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested story with no smut only thing here is fluff and angst in it as Sally is finally not the youngest one in the household as she’s met with the most adorable baby of the masked resident. Also, its a continuation off of others works such as Ticci Toby x Masky, Jeff the Killer & Masky
> 
> Character(s);  
> Sally; Doesn't have one/ Hasn't ever presented  
> Masky; Omega  
> Jonathon; Doesn't have one/ Hasn't ever presented; Masky and Toby's Son

Sally was immensely grateful that there was another child in the whole mansion full of annoying adults besides only her even if the other was still a mere infant. An adorable first sight it was when seeing the chubby baby drooling over themselves though in a disgusting yet cute manner upon hours later of the birth when things were cleaned up. The infant’s appearance was like every single baby around with its soft and plump body covered in well, a good amount of baby fat even if it had a difficult time coming to this world telling from the worried looks from the manor’s medics but had a nice mix to both parent’s looks. However, looking more in depth she can see the striking similarities that came about and how the infant looked more like a familiar twitching Alpha. In response, a few people were shocked that such a cutie patootie can come from two people known to have ringed each other’s throats. 

_ ‘... Thought they hated one another? Oh, whatever. It's just nice to see such a cutie…’ _ She thought to herself during her lonely walk down the hallway towards  Masky’s bedroom.

Two proxies she like anyone else thought they hated one another’s guts and would never ever spend one intimate moment with one another. Yet here everyone was surprised when a baby came out of it in the end alongside a sudden disappearance and the other being taken out from their duties. It was none of her business, she knew that from the older residents telling her to not be so nosy all the time but she was just curious that’s all as there hadn’t been anyone as young or younger than her around here. At first, she was giddy over the prospect to having another child such as herself to hang around with other then having to be forced to be surrounded by older people not wanting to spend any time with her. Now as she stood in front to the once right hand proxy to the faceless man’s bedroom door , she knocked first before heading on inside when not hearing anything such as the voice on the other side to who owned the room saying something along the lines telling her it was alright for her to come in so she allowed herself in . 

In doing so resulted in a surprised squeak from the masked man turning around to face the young girl in his room, “O-oh?! Oh... It’s just you. Hey, Sally. You’re here to see Jonathon again, huh?” He replies softly, almost completely emotionless unless you can notice the twinge of exhaustion in the mix in his voice. His hands were full with the cranky three-month-old baby who was having possibly the worst fit in their babyish life. Red in the face was the infant; Jonathon squirming erratically in their Omega parent’s hold. The young girl standing there in the room watching felt like she was interrupting what was meant to be private more so when the older man places the wailing baby on the changing table. “.. Sally, if you want and I’ll understand with this you can turn around. I’m changing his diaper since,  y’know it's... Dirty” Not wanting to see the revolting mess she done what was asked and turned in the opposite direction where she rather goes ahead instead in staring up at the pictures hanging from the walls. Many to those photos were pleasantly appealing however, soon enough it was disturbed by the smell to what’s inside the diaper  wafting over to overwhelm her nostrils.

“... He sure does smell...?” The young girl crinkles her nose upon saying it while catching a second whiff to the smell now lingering in the room.

Be some time until the elder male replied with a long sigh dragged out from his lips afterwards, “Hm. He does. Sorry about that. I’ll get Hoodie or someone maybe to take out the trash for me if they can? I do understand why you’ll complain as it is starting to fill up with them?”

Whatever was on the male Omega’s mind was still there troubling him, Sally can easily tell that when spending all her time here alone only ever able to watch everyone around her. Smell to that dirt, gross diaper tossed into the trashcan next to the changing table was there keeping her from saying anything. Nose scrunched up she pushes the can to the furthest corner to the room where it was plainly standing there next to the door so, whoever’s job it was to take out the trash can easily take it without entering the room fully. A quiet  _ ‘thanks’ _ was given back to her by the man holding the changed infant less cranky then before into his hands secured comfortably and protectively to his soft chest. As the time past between them rather slowly the young faced girl sat down on the bed where it wouldn’t be long until the retired proxy plops tiredly next to her with an unreadable expression.

“What’s wrong?” 

The hesitant and at the same time bold question she asks in a naïve way only a child could manage startled the man.

“W-what. What do you mean? I’m fine as there’s nothing wrong?”

An exasperated huff escapes the man’s parted lips, not saying anything to answer her worried questions, “Something has to be. You look sad,  Masky like all the time? You’re supposed to be happy especially when you have a cute baby here?” Asked again and again she would like a broken record even if this was like stated before nothing to concern her in the slightest.

“...I. I am happy, I guess? But Sally oh, Sally. This... What I say here right now, you can’t really understand nor would I want you to be intermingled in my troubles” Responded back by the gruff man, he was acting secretive like usual but was indeed trying his best in opening up to the girl patting his knee like a comfort to him. A bigger hand was awkwardly placed on top her hand pretty much covering it entirely as he looks away towards the trashcan smelling like shit which he lets out another groggily made huff. Something kept itching him where he didn’t bother to say anything else for a long period of time; it may get annoying for many wanting to help even the young girl can admit. This wasn’t the case thankfully where she’ll act like an impatient brat like anyone else says she does regularly when something isn’t given to her on a platter by mostly Slender instead, she waited patiently for the man to speak again. Her feet dangled off from the bed as she gently with permission tickled the baby’s tummy amusingly enough getting  gurgled squeals of delight from it.

“Do you miss ever him? Toby, I mean?” She says in between her tickling attack on the baby’s ticklish stomach and she didn’t clearly expect the response, “... Jonathon looks so much like him too?” 

“... I. Ugh, I do a-and yeah, he does somewhat...” What was heard was barely heard as she continues on with tickling the baby, “... S-so, so... So very m-much... I d-don't know why t-though. Maybe I-its guilt, yes? I should’ve been a. A better p-person and O-Omega for him, r-right. I c-can only imagine that’s w-why he left me here a-alone with h-his kid...”

Soon what took her attention back to the man then the baby was the specks of water dripping down onto their hands.

“ Masky ?” Questioned by Sally in growing concern after hearing the man’s incoherent stuttering rambles and the waterworks streaming down his once expressionless face racked with a range of differentiating emotions. “Please don’t cry, please” She was trying, really in comforting the man yet nothing was really working in her favor when it persisted on. It was getting her stressed out completely and the infant held in trembling hands noticed it and letting out inaudible whines. The older man didn’t bother whatsoever in ceasing his own cries to help his child’s as he was a disgruntled mess ever since the disappearing act to his mate then the unexpected pregnancy. What else didn’t ease anything was the noises from crashing to yelling happening outside the man’s bedroom.

“... I. I’m trying not to. S-sorry for doing s-so in front of you. You. You didn’t need t-to see me like this, not at all. Hoodie keeps on t-telling me I have t-to be strong for him...” They both moved their attention over to the infant slowly calming down once  Masky done what Omegas are supposed to which was to be nurturing not useless. Taught in an early age that most likely the now  mateless but single parent man should’ve listened better to if he didn’t want to end up like he was nothing more than scum on the earth. “... B-but I c-can't...” A choked cry leaves the older man who ran a hand through his hair gaze upon his baby pulled away to the window displaying the woods outside. “... I d-didn't want t-to be a. A parent. A-at least not s-so soon like this... Maybe I-if I didn’t have him or just if T-Toby was here w-with me I w-wouldn't be like this...?” This wasn’t what he wanted or was something the girl fumbling with the sleeves to her nightgown wanted to hear. Parents are meant to fall in love with their child when laying eyes on them not the other way around with it being a total regrettable mistake.

“... Don’t say that,  Masky . You really do love Jonathon, right? You wouldn’t trade him back for anything? A baby should be loved by their parents as that's how I was with mines...”

As the man kept crying Sally pulled her hand away when shifting herself over onto her knees where she looks directly at him with firmness.

“... I do love him with my whole heart. I’m s-sorry for saying this when you’re here. Didn’t meant sound so careless and negligent...” Topic to the conversation quickly changed when the man stood up as he places the sleeping infant on the bed, “... The trash is starting to smell. I’ll go handle it instead. Can you watch him for me just for a quick sec…?”

“Oh, sure. I don’t mind...”

Then she was alone with the sleeping infant as  Masky trudges his way out of the room with the trashcan in hand, shoulders slumped and the overall  appearance really lacking to any true emotions yet again.


	58. (Requested) Sexual Offenderman x Laughing Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested story on my Wattpad account explaining how naïve Omega, Lj goes for help in an Alpha he's been told not to go but when trouble calls it needs to be helped right away 
> 
> Character(s);  
> Sexual Offenderman; Alpha  
> Laughing Jack; Omega

This shouldn’t have happened, not like this yet here he was laying on his back on a creaky bed waiting for whatever instructions to be given to him which like any good Omega such as him would listen to without much questioning on his part .  It wouldn’t be too long where he saw a n Alpha with a wide, toothy and sharp smile hovering over him with burning desire in what was lacking any eyes and him a growing fearful uncertainty pit in his stomach . Yet  from w h at he can tell to what others may say h e was practically asking for it when having the nerve some may say be too much in asking for help in the other. His whole body was  beginning to uncontrollably  quiver once the bigger man heaves a hot breeze of air down the nape of his neck all the while spreading his legs  previously tightly shut  apart. Soon his white eyes widened impossibly from seeing the mere girth in the cock springing to life in an instant after knowing it be ramming his tight ass.

Maybe he should've stayed at home like he was told by the ones back home yet like always and his personality he didn’t bother to listen , not like he was badly oblivious but that he thought this could be better handled then how it ended . Now he understood in full reason to worried understanding that this man above him slimming down a hot tongue across his quivering body it was meant to be a last resort. All previous cockiness he adorned seeped away in a blink of an eye once the tongue slips into his agape mouth leaving him to gag in utter surprise.  _ ‘... Mind um, helping me. Nothing... No longer works for me anymore. Especially when I’m approaching or in my... Heat...’ _ Asked him hours ago when standing stiffly at the front doorstop of the infamously known seductive tease of an Alpha and brother to the faceless being dressed in black. Bunch of other Alphas would be glad to help him through a time like this who wouldn’t make him really uncomfortable and unsure of himself like the man above.  

“... Do tell me if anything is wrong, baby? Alright?” Slightly reassuring the black and white Omega silently nodded as he found out he was completely bear to any clothing he worn at the time. Moments ago, he was clearly wearing something but now he wasn’t to which confused him greatly to no end. The confusion must’ve gotten the attention to the Alpha biting harshly at his skin when smirking a bit in response. A grin that left him to sheepishly smile, not knowing what to react back to it along with that a contrasting red blush he wore with shame across his face. “I can see how easily you blush with me. Tell me this... Is this your first time?” What was asked was deeply personal as he can’t help to be humiliated over it and how it was undeniably true. So, the Alpha got his answer in the form of that when chuckling over it with hands cupping the other man’s ass cheeks where the clown was pulled onto the lap.

As he was made to sit down rather uncomfortably, he felt something not so shyly grinding up against his wet hole,  _ ‘... P-please, you got to do something for me. This one time by the way to make this easier for me…’ _ Sounded so pathetic back then and now for example, where he’s begging for the other man to take him right now in order to ease the stinging tension swelling up in his groin . His puckering entrance however, though slicked up and stretched out due to the many toys used to get at least accustomed to something bigger like an Alpha’s knot hadn’t expected the much larger than life intrusion slamming in. By what the virgin Omega’s ear-piercing cries of pain yet pleasure hitting him at all places had anything to be told off as what happened wasn’t what was to be expected at all. The excruciating screams continued to be heard throughout the fancily decorated bedroom upon being bopped up then back down on the Alpha’s cock. Already the Omega wincing with every single thrust was close to orgasming right then and there but the man oh so graciously helping didn’t allow it, not yet though by sliding a thumb over the tip.

“I didn’t say you can come yet, did I?” The Omega in question shook his head before the taller male continued on, “Yeah... So, mind waiting ‘til I tell you?”

_ ‘I’ll do anything you want. I won’t complain or anything just don’t tell anyone I’ve been here w-with um... You? They be up my ass, l-legit if you know what I mean by that...?’ _

Now the hesitant Omega asking for help in the oddest of places was getting what he was asking for literally as he’s being fucked right in the ass by the other in a shameless manner. It felt nothing like his toys back home in his room hidden away securely in the back of his closet so, this was something he may need to get used to in the future. As he felt the Alpha speeding up the pit in the bottom of his gut gotten bigger and heavier to the point it was becoming unbearable. Teary eyes stared over half lidded at the Alpha giving him only a playfully devilish look didn’t seem to mind the discomfort too much only ever going ahead to ramming the soul on his lap. So, the remaining thing the Omega clown can do to manage the pain was to painfully scratch up the other’s back whilst biting down and breaking the skin to the Alpha’s  shoulder blade .

The action did not go so easily unnoticed as a low growl was made by the man who had to slow down a bit in order to adjust to the sudden gesture, “You’re a bitter and quite the scratcher too, huh? Neat... I love it. Can’t wait to see more from you...” Remarked the sly incubus of an Alpha showing the worried old thing a good time by showing little to no mercy in hitting that delicious sweet spot on repeat until well, it was on overly sensitive area. Then to the Alpha’s shear amusement and on the other spectrum scared shitless from the Omega they were being locked into place by a nice thick knot. It was undeniably for both parties as one of the greatest feelings to ever be felt between so, they were currently in a fever dream like state trying to savor everything about it. Being an Omega like any other dealing with an intimate moment such as this the clown’s body was relishing in the face, he was being knotted then eventually in hope be full of the other man’s steaming hot seed. In an instant the sensitive Omega got what was needed and it was like nothing before as the knot practically exploded inside him similarly like a  balloon .

His head sprang back in pleasure; a full and total relief for him like the Alpha heavily panting besides him in all honesty as he felt the other nuzzling against him for comfort. The pain was ceasing to exist thankfully for the Omega never knowing that this sort of pleasure could be given to him, not just from a plastic toy. Upon laying his head back down on the other’s shoulder, he with glossy eyes stared tiredly back at the man holding him securely in a pleasant expression. They remained like this for a while where they’re cuddling some more on the bed covered absolutely in their come, he didn’t even know he orgasmed until he glanced down at his own to see the sticky substance dripping off. Relaxation hits him at full force where his eyes were dropping left unable to stay awake for too much longer until he fell asleep in the other man’s muscular arms.


	59. (Requested) Laughing Jack x Jeff the Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request on my Wattpad account where Alpha Jack finds himself drunkenly dominated by a feisty murderous Omega
> 
> Character(s);  
> Laughing Jack; Alpha  
> Jeff the killer; Omega

Laughing Jack wasn’t so shockingly a pure blood Alpha by the way he appears down to how he acts towards his surroundings or people up in his personal bubble. The Alpha’s appearance was although abnormally inhumane due to his unportioned limbs but despite that little tidbit he may appear quite attractive to some. Especially to a rowdy, no bullshit having, and curse like a sailor Omega known far and wide for his notorious murder sprees. Someone that the dull black and white clown liked in a partner who wouldn’t hopefully mind helping him out during such a time. A time where he’s in a little bit of a rut quite literally where currently he is  looking all over the place for the killer to help.

Nothing was being helped doing this by himself, he knew when feeling tipsy by the alcohol beverages barely drowning out the stinging numbness in his crotch area . “... A-ah, oh fucking  ssshit . Where I-is he…?” Cursed underneath his breath as he leaned up on the wall for support when his gangly, stick like legs were threatening to give out from under him due to his head feeling extremely heavy. “... J- Jeffy !? Where are y-you?! I. I need y-you for something...?!”  He calls out to whoever was listening but he really hopes the killer would be the one to listen to it . Curious to knowing glances was given to him but no one else said anything about it where they allowed the Alpha to stumble though the hallway in search for the rambunctious Omega. “... Need you r-really, really badly?! R-right now for e-example, would be g-great...?!” Calling out once again for a millionth and one time in a row wasn’t giving him the instant results wanted so, in roder to ease the pains he took a swing of his drink.

Soon enough a bubbly hiccup is rising the monochrome’s throat yet a nasty burp was what instead left his lips. It smelt just over all awful with its pungent smell lingering in the air already mixing not so discreetly with the noticeable aroused scent belonging to the wobbly clown. The obviously drunken Alpha held a bottle of booze limply in his hand dragging it haphazardly against the tiled floor. How many he had was completely unknown to everyone including himself who stopped counting when he reached the point to downing like five of them. All was done to subdue the insufferable rutting feeling currently overwhelming his mind and body giving him the worst times.

The booze though wasn’t helping it any better but making it worse especially so upon seeing a raven-haired Omega giving him a smug, shit eating grin. Appears the killer was really good at hiding Jack must admit with built irritancy hidden away when slouched up on the other.  “You smell and look like shit, man” Small pale hands gently at first, grips tightly at the Alpha’s shirt pulls them together up close, “... You also, smell like you're in a literal rut too? Need some help with that, big boy? Yeah, I can really see you need the help from yours truly”  A little too close for anyone else yet for these two they didn’t know the exact definition of personal space.  The hand  keeping the drunken, rutting Alpha on his feet  not so gently kneading itself into the crotch to the clown earning a weak groan that must’ve amused the smaller male way too much then he should like it . It made him knead the sensitive flesh even more so than before where he was already being rougher than needs be in order for  him to be able to hear more noises. 

Besides the alcohol kind of ruining the s cent to the Alpha , it was still having that musty smell was still there underneath attracting the slit mouthed killer in more than what was given. Almost to the point a bubbly heat was fizzling to the top in his gut where the raven wanted to be fucked by the other so badly right now. Now when it became too much for the Omega, he led the both of them to the nearest spare bedroom where he pushes the clown onto the bed. The murdering killer sat on top the taller, gangly man’s chest leaving the other pretty much unable to move due to pinning him down to the soft mattress. Noise that escaped the clown was a choked grunt whilst bucking his hips in the air in order to lessen the friction building in his pants yet it wasn’t going to be satisfied by the killer any time soon.

“Fuck man, I can feel the knot forming in your pants” A growl leaves the killer’s lips who continued to hold down the Alpha below him as he settled the ache in his gut by grinding up against the said knot. His entrance began to slick up considerably after and the smaller male was no bites the skin of the clown with no mercy at all. “Damn. I bet you want to fuck then knot me so fucking hard right now, huh?” Voice so low and sultry got an instant response from the Alpha he pinned down to the bed underneath him with a desperate growl. Clothes worn by him was starting to make him feel overwhelmingly hot as it wouldn’t be long before he tossed them along with the other man’s sweat coated clothes smelling the his sudden, out of nowhere induced rut where it laid lazily on the floor beside them.

The clown hesitantly nods as his patience was being tested and was thinning by the minute, he desired for the Omega right here and now, “...  Y-yeah, I do s-so damn fucking much r-right now. So, please let m-me fuck you, please? So, h-hard and rough ... ? ”

As the pair were both bare of clothes the sexual tension occurring between them gotten stronger than ever before where the killer was grinding up harshly at the other . “... Dammit...” Jeff having a bit of a boasted ego did not at all whatsoever expect to have troubles getting himself ready for the Alpha’s cock seemingly being as big as his freaking arm. Then with struggle was done and over with the Omega was able to climb on top with slick dripping down his legs swallows the other man’s well, manhood in one swoop. “... Fuck, m-man…?!" Both he alongside the clown hisses from the sudden action but managed to retain himself for the most part as he bobs up then down whilst keeping the Alpha pinned to the bed. Pain at first was met of course, but it was swiftly turning in to pleasure in an instant flash as Jack felt his rut dissipate by a little bit.

Though the Omega killer made sure the man below him knew completely that he was top dog and he was running things. “...  Jeffy , you’re s-so tight. I-its feels so f- fu -fucking amazing...” It was plainly put obvious and the drunken Alpha merely allowed him to do so with the thought he had control. All that mattered to the clown was what the other man was giving him which he quite loved the fact that such a spitfire of a thing was topping him. “... P-please?! Keep going, Omega!? I. Ah, need y-you...?!” His voice was becoming strained yet he would scream for hours on an end if the one on top him wanted him to continue on begging the Omega’s name. Thankfully, his pitiful please laced with lust was listened to as he felt sharp, jagged nails to Jeff piercing the flesh of his hips causing his knot to swell up and locking the Omega on his lap.

“... I argh, b-bet I am. I b-better fucking be. Now scream my name as y-your knot explodes I-in me, ‘kay...?” Jeff growled through tightly clenched teeth, hands balling up into pasty white fists onto the bedsides laying by the Alpha’s side.

As his knot continued to swell up to the point, he was jerking his hips up into the Omega then back down pressed into the mattress, he listened to the order whole heartily/ “... B-baby oh, fucking ah, baby?! Damn I. I’m so... So, Fucking close?! Oh, shit J-Jeff…!?!” Soon he pops his knot that gotten the killer to fling his head back in pure, blissful ecstasy all the while slowing the pace. The rut as finally over for the most part but that doesn’t mean that the Omega was going to stop any time soon until every single drop of the clown's come was locked within his puckering hole. It would be a tiresome experience for the pair but Jeff was going to make sure he stayed his usual dominating self through it all when riding the other for dear life. Then when the final and last orgasm came, they were heavily panting in the end as they laid tiredly on the bed for comfort.


End file.
